Gensou Daisenso - Fantasy Blitzkrieg: Mission Three
by Lt Colonel Summers
Summary: Four months have passed since the Daughters Of Liberty retrieved the Tome Of Gensokyo from LT, another trouble arises when the STI gets hold of the Three Fairies Of Light and Koishi Komeiji. The STI is planning something with their hostages, and Yukari isn't taking any chances with Gensokyo at stake, so she sends the Daughters Of Liberty on another mission alongside new partners...
1. Prologue

**Forewords**

This prologue is just a sneak peek for what I have in store for _Mission Three_.

If you haven't read _Mission One _or _Mission Two_ already, then I suggest you go read those two to get a good idea of the plot so far.

Remember what I said in _Mission Two_ about Australians, Indians and Canadians? Well, those three nationalities will be appearing in _Mission Three_...

Enough of that, this installment will be part Spy Fiction, part Conspiracy Thriller. So let's continue the saga in...

_**Gensou Daisenso - Fantasy Blitzkrieg: Mission Three**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Time: 0800 Hour; 8th of December, 2125.

Location: Gensokyo De-Militarized Zone; Hikigawa, Asahi.

The Gensokyian DMZ, set up by the Asahinese government two days after the arrival of the Daughters Of Liberty from the isolated Communist country. As of now, several nations have taken part in supplying the DMZ with weapons and troops, and all matters regarding it are now under the supervision of the Humanity Military Force, or HMF for short.

However, even the most secure territories in the world has a blind spot, and it was in one such blind spot that the blaze of the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Crisis is fueled even further...

"Tag! You're it!"

Oblivious to the military hardware positioned several hundred meters outside Gensokyo, the Three Fairies of Light continued their game of Tag with a fourth individual they invited.

"No fair, Koishi!" Sulked Sunny Milk. "You can practically wipe your presence from anybody's minds!"

The literally absent-minded Satori Youkai - Koishi Komeiji just ran off to find a new place to hide. "Just try and catch me~!"

"I think I'm staying out of this unfair game..." Said Luna Child, as the moonlight fairy flies toward a thick branch, and sits on it. Pulling in the backpack she stowed on the same tree, Luna produced a hard-cover book from the backpack, and starts reading it.

Meanwhile under the trees, the remaining two Fairies Of Light have already given up in trying to catch Koishi.

"This is impossible, even I can't sense that elusive girl's presence..." Star Sapphire complained as she lied down on the dirt ground.

Koishi decided to just reveal herself like a normal human being. She is seen poking out from behind a tree. "Aw, come on~ I thought the three of you were better at this~?" The empty-minded Youkai walked closer to Sunny and Star. "But still, this is kind of a nice place to have fun. What was the name of the Outsider that told us about this place?"

Star got up from the ground. "I think it's... Something Skin, Snack?"

"It's Pliskin Snake..." Luna Child corrected. "Such a strange name for an Outsider..."

"Hey, I hate to be raising flags if there's any..." Sunny spoke her mind. "But for an Outsider that have been trapped in Gensokyo for several years already, don't you think that he probably didn't know what's happening to the Outsi..."

But before the sunlight fairy can finish her sentence, the Three Fairies Of Light and Koishi are alerted of what sounded like heavy machinery approaching their location.

"I'm sensing about a hundred people coming!" Star told the others. "Quick, we need to hide ourselves!"

The four girls regrouped. Using their respective abilities, they made themselves invisible and soundless, blending in perfectly with the lush green forest.

The source of the noise revealed themselves to be what looked like soldiers and tanks of the Outside World.

One soldier signaled the others to search the perimeters. The soldiers scrambled as they starts looking around the forest.

Even while undetectable, the Three Fairies and Koishi held their breathes, afraid of getting caught anytime soon.

"Nanika o mitsuketa!" [I've found something!] Said a soldier who scaled a tree, he held Luna's backpack in his left hand.

Luna dropped a sweat upon seeing that.

"Karera wa chikaku ni aru hitsuyō ga arimasu! Kyōkai o kakuho!" [They must be nearby! Secure the perimeter!] The commanding soldier ordered. "Nani mo ijō no tame ni megahanasenai!" [Keep an eye out for anything unusual!]

Being very careful about the situation, the Three Fairies and Koishi nodded to each other, as they slowly made their way back into Gensokyo.

"Hei! Koko de no awa wa naze aru no shinkū no randamuna kurasutādesu ka?!" [Hey! Why is there random clusters of vacuum bubbles over there?!] A soldier cried out while pointing at the direction of the four girls.

The Three Fairies and the empty-minded Youkai started sweating like waterfalls. No questioning that they have been caught...

The commanding officer, hearing that, puled out a Phase Pistol and fired at the direction of the four girls, stunning Sunny.

"Shinkū no awa o utsu!" [Shoot the vacuum bubbles!]

The girls decided that they are better off flying their way back to Gensokyo. Luna was hit by a Phase Rifle stun shot when she attempted to carry the unconscious Sunny with her.

Koishi getting grazed on the shoulders by a stray shot was enough to disorient her, causing the perception filter to dissipate. Now Star and Koishi are fully visible.

"Sorera o utsu!" [Shoot them!]

The soldiers started firing laser beams at the direction of the fleeing Gensokyians.

Star was knocked out cold when she got too close to a soldier, who whipped her with the butt of his laser rifle.

Koishi kept on flying, and was almost through the Hakurei Barrier when a stray Phase Rifle shot hits the back of her head. The empty-minded Youkai fell out from midair with a crash landing, throwing out dirt at many direction.

The soldiers went to inspect all four girls, confirming that they are unconscious.

"Sorera o korosu..." [Kill them...] The commanding soldier ordered.

The soldiers all took aim, prepared to end the lives of the four Gensokyian girls, before they were interrupted by several SUVs approaching their location from the direction of Hikigawa.

The SUVs bore the logo of Summers Technologies Industries on their license plates, doors and hood.

The doors of the SUVs opened, and out came several Turks and Agents. Their armband also has the STI logo imprinted, though these ones have a circle of text "STI Kagaku to gijutsu kaihatsu gurūpu - Summers Technologies Industries Asahinese Facility" in both Hiragana and English.

The Asahinese STI personnel showed the soldiers their badges, and the soldiers allowed them through.

"CEO wa, kono koto o kiite yorokonde sa reru..." [The CEO will be delighted to hear about this...] Said an Asahinese STI Agent. He then turns toward the other Asahinese STI personnel. "Kuraio no uttodokō poddo junbi ga dekite!" [Ready the Cryo-Stasis Pods!]

As the STI personnel gets to work, the commanding Asahinese soldier decided to speak his mind, in English. "What does Jack Summers hope to obtain from these four Gensokyians?"

"Personal business..." The Asahinese Agent answered with a smirk. "Personal business, and a way to help cleanse the world of Communist Gensokyians..."

After putting the Three Fairies and Koishi into Cryo-Stasis Pods, the STI personnel stored the Pods in the boot of the SUVs, and left the scene, leaving the Asahinese soldiers wondering what the STI wanted with those four Gensokyians...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

And that's it for the prologue of Mission Three. Yet another adventure begins for the Daughters Of Liberty, this time involving the Three Fairies and Koishi.

But that leaves just one question: What will the STI do with their new prisoners?

Look forward to more of the third installment of the _Fantasy Blitzkrieg_ anthology!

Shout-out index:

"...Pliskin Snake." - Not to be mistaken with Iroquois Pliskin aka Solid Snake. This guy has no bearing with the main plot... For the moment...

That is all. _"Look forward to the upcoming adventures!"_


	2. Chapter 1: Gathering The New Party

**Forewords**

So, yeah. Um...

I'm kinda stuck on how I can continue _Metal Slug: Mercenaries_, and since I don't have that story's plot already thought out - unlike the _Fantasy Blitzkrieg anthology_ - the former's going to be on hiatus for awhile.

Sorry...

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter will see the cameo appearance of characters from other works. I don't own those characters, and neither does Team Shanghai Alice!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Gathering The New Party<span>**

Time: 1000 Hour; 10th of December, 2125.

Location: Margatroid Residence; Forest of Magic, Gensokyo.

Rather surprising this time, Marisa Kirisame simply walked through the front door of Alice Margatroid's house, instead of smashing through it on a flying broom.

"You should've killed that guy, hou!" An unhappy Hourai Doll chided the monochrome witch.

"Shut up, Hourai..." More surprising than not smashing the front door, Marisa responded to the sentient doll as though the witch knew she deserved it.

Marisa sat at one side of a table. On the other side of the same table is Alice Margatroid and Mima.

"So tell me, Marisa..." Alice Margatroid asked in an interrogating manner. "What was your true reason for going to the Outside World?"

"Don't try to give the same lie that you gave to the Daughters Of Liberty." Mima stopped Marisa from speaking. The evil spirit then hands out a small notebook and place it on the table, sliding it towards Marisa. "I found out about your conversation with Yukari Yakumo..."

Marisa just sat there, thinking on what to say.

Mima then uses her magic to open the notebook without physically touching it, flipping the pages to a certain point. The current pages reads...

_M: Why are you suddenly talking about my father, ze? It's not like my family has any benefits to you..._

_Y: There isn't any benefit for anyone in the conversation earlier. But just thought you might want to know... The next thing I'm telling you may strike you as completely unbelievable even for me..._

_M: Yeah, what is it?_

_Y: I believe that your father - Daisuke Kirisame may be somewhere in the Outside World..._

_M: *surprise* Wha...?!_

The written recording ended just there... The rest of the notebook were blank pages.

"It hasn't struck you to tell me that you're going to the Outside World to not obtain the _Tome Of Gensokyo_, but to find your father?! Shame on you, Marisa Kirisame!" Mima went all furious on her human apprentice.

Marisa was finally going to say something, until one of the blank pages of the notebook suddenly glowed, and a new line of cursive writings materialized on it. Even Hourai was surprised by this sudden occurrence.

_"-Daughters Of Liberty-"_ the page on the left wrote. _"Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid, stand-by at the Hakurei Barrier for further notices... ~Yukari Yakumo"_ is written on the page on the right.

"Youkai Dictator again?" Marisa said. "I'm so going to deny it if it involves the Outside again!"

"I insist..." Both Alice Margatroid and Mima spoke in unison.

...

Location: Voile Library, Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Mukyuu!"

Patchouli Knowledge exclaimed when a thick Spellbook clunked her on the head.

Sakuya, who was dusting the bookshelves nearby, continued with her current actions.

"You should watch your head, Lady Knowledge..." The silver-haired maid told the librarian. "Some of these books are acting on their own will, and their idea of humor is as dangerous as a fairy's..."

Patchouli righted her hat, and turned toward Sakuya. "Is that advice I'm hearing from Hilda Von Schere, the legendary Vampire Hunter of Europe?"

Sakuya felt like she got stabbed in the heart when she heard the librarian's statement. If she's trying to be sarcastic, she failed miserably.

Patchouli signaled to Koakuma. "Koa, take this stack of books and put all of them in their respective sections." She told her assistant while pointing at a stack of books.

"Yes, Lady Patch... Gyaah!" Koakuma acknowledged the command, but accidentally knocked two loosely inserted books off the bookshelf.

Patchouli and Sakuya both easily avoided the falling books. Upon closer inspection, they see that one of the books has a dark red hard cover that is completely blank, the other appears to be from the Outside World.

"I believe this book is the only thing that reminded you of your life before Remi..." Patchouli told Sakuya, while picking up the Outsie World book. "You took this from the Collector's Grand Library? Jack Summers certainly will notice it disappearing..."

Sakuya snatched the book from the librarian's hands. "This book - _Mein Kamp_ - is the only Third Reich-era literature that still exists in the Outside World..." The silver-haired maid said as she ran her fingers through the cover of the book, which is encrusted with a monochrome photo of the author, Adolf Hitler.

It was then that the two women, three counting Koakuma, notices that the blank-cover book is suddenly glowing, and English letters are being in cursive on it.

They all looked at the no-longer-blank cover of the dark red book, then at each other.

"Koakuma, go inform Remi that Sakuya and I will be taking a leave for an urgent matter..." Patchouli told her assistant.

The cover of the book reads: _"-Daughters Of Liberty-" "Sakuya Izayoi, Patchouli Knowledge, come to the Hakurei Barrier. Make haste if possible... ~Yukari Yakumo"_

...

Location: Engineering Sector, Kawashiro Electronics; Youkai Mountain.

"Yo, Nitori! You there?" Sanae poked her head out from behind the garage door that lead to the Engineering Sector of the Kawashiro Electronics building.

"Oh, it's you, Sanae." Nitori came out from behind the engine-less 2010 Aston Martin DBS that she was working on.

"You're still working on that car?" The green-haired shrine maiden said. She then comes out from behind the garage door, carrying with her a full box of something. "Remember last time when you accidentally fired a missile from that same car and almost blew up Moriya Shrine with me in it?" Sanae placed the box down on a table next to a half-full toolbox. "Never mind that. I came to return these games to you and your group."

Nitori came closer to inspect the content of the box. "You're done with all these?" The blue-haired Kappa dug her hands into the box, and retrieved one copy of _Contra: Shattered Soldier_, _Pokémon Diamond_, _Final Fantasy VII_, _Devil May Cry 3_, _Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare_ and _Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain_ each.

"Beat them all, actually." Sanae added. "Except for _Metal Slug Collection_. I'm still trying to no-damage clear the entire franchise."

"And of course, they still haven't released _Half Life 2: Episode Three_. Godsdammit, Valve!" Nitori threw in all of a sudden.

All of a sudden (again), the laptop that has wires attached to the Aston Martin booted itself up.

Surprised by this phenomenon, Sanae and Nitori went to take a look at the screen.

The screen showed several tiny white texts in front of a black background, the Command window.

Written on the "Input Command" line was the following text: _"-Daughters Of Liberty-" "Sanae Kochiya, Nitori Kawashiro. Location: Hakurei Barrier. Objectives: Wait for commands. Designation: Urgent matters. Sender: Yukari Yakumo."_

"Here we go again..." Sanae hung a lamp on such a strange calling method. "We both know why we're called. So how about a session of _Team Fortress 2_ when we get back?"

At about the same moment, Noire, a Kappa with straight-cut shoulder-length black hair and one of Nitori's other friends, came running out from behind a rusted AC-130 Spectre gunship while waving a monkey wrench. "Spy sapping my sentry!" She shouted while chasing after what looked like a pair of Nazrin's Mouse Scouts.

...

Location: The Sake Flower pub; Old Hell.

Amidst the mob of bulky muscular Oni, male and female, drinking their way into drunkiness, sat a rather different individual all by herself in a corner.

That individual is Reisen Udongein.

Reisen looked at a piece of crumpled photo she held in her right hand. The photo showed the moon rabbit standing next to a Lunarian male dressed in casual T-shirt and jeans. Reisen in that photo is also dressed in a matching outfit as the male, instead of the almost-tuxedo and mini-skirt combo she wore right now.

Reisen sighed sadly once while thinking of the year when the photo was taken.

"Hey, you there with the bunny ears!" A gangster-like voice called out.

A few seconds later, the table where Reisen sat at is surrounded by a gang of female Oni in punk outfits.

One of the punk Oni eyed the dual Mac-10s Reisen hung in holsters by her torso.

"Those are some nice guns you have there. Too bad they'll be heading toward the pawn shop within the hour." The same punk Oni said.

Reisen calmly pocketed the photo in her hand. "These guns do not leave my person." The moon rabbit talks back with a cold tone.

"Say again?" The punk Oni reacted with a feeling of being offended. "I'll break your skulls if that's the way to make them come off!" Saying that, she pulls out a grenade launcher, and her two accomplices grabbed their chainsaws.

The other bar patrons and the bartender, not wanting to stir the trouble any further, all backed away from the group.

"But first, I'll let you introduce yourself..." The punk Oni taunted.

Reisen calmly stood up, her hands ready to reach for the SMGs.

"The name's Udongein. Reisen Udongein."

Finishing her introduction, the moon rabbit grabbed the dual Mac-10s and fired a single shot straight down the barrel of the grenade launcher.

BOOM! The single grenade in the launcher exploded with full force, launching the punk Oni into a cardboard full of assorted bottles of alcohol beverages.

Reisen fired several bullets at the shoulder of a chainsaw-wielding Oni gangster, non-lethally incapacitating her. The moon rabbit then dodges another gangster Oni's attempt at attacking her with the chainsaw. With a hard whip of the butt of a Mac-10, Reisen incapacitates the third assailant.

The other bar patrons all looked with their eyes wide open in surprise after seeing the moon rabbit winning a bar fight against three Oni, all three of whom are bigger and better armed than she is.

Reisen holstered her SMGs, and casually walked toward the drinking table, flipping a gold coin at the bartender. "Consider this as payment for the damages caused. And me ordering a drink with one shot of Vodka and two-thirds Lillet Blanc, shaken not stirred, with a thin slice of carrot."

The bartender worked quickly and served Reisen her drink in a wine glass. Reisen finishes the whole glass in one gulp, and drops two more gold coins in the glass as payment.

"Consider these two as tips..." The moon rabbit told the bartender.

She then walks out of the pub, as the bar patrons starts helping with the cleaning up. Reisen stood at the main entrance of the pub, with something in her mind. She took a deep breath...

...And gets surprised when a kunai appeared out of nowhere, attached to it is a slip of paper. Reisen pulled the paper from the kunai, and read the writings on it.

_"-Daughters Of Liberty-"_ is written on one side of the paper. The other side reads _"Reisen Udongein. Rendezous at the Hakurei Barrier to be briefed for an urgent mission. ~Yukari Yakumo"_

"Looks like it's time to get back to action." Reisen told herself, and then took off toward the entrance of Old Hell.

...

Location: Hospital Ward, Eientei; Bamboo Forest Of The Lost.

Reimu sat on a hospital bed, watching Eirin finishing her reports regarding the red-white shrine maiden's conditions.

"Just as I thought..." The moon doctor exclaimed silently.

Youmu who waited outside the ward batted an ear toward the moon doctor's statement, ignoring Yamame who passed by also ignoring her.

"What did you find?" Reimu asked.

Eirin flipped the report to show Reimu the contents. "The Euthanasia Poisoning, combined with you being away from Gensokyo necessitated the decay of the memory-suppressing potion that has been inside your body for at least a decade." The moon doctor pointed a finger at a pie chart drawn on the report. "Though the remainder of those memories remains suppressed, as I have to administer the antidote to keep you alive."

Reimu remained silent for a short while. Then she decided to speak her mind. "Why do you think that mother and Yukari wanted to suppress my memories of the Outside World?"

Even Eirin finds it hard to answer the red-white's question. "I don't understand just what's on Yukari's mind. She is even more secretive than both Princess Kaguya's parents and the Watatsuki Sisters..." The moon doctor touched her chin. "She probably wanted you to forget ever visiting the Outside."

Reimu looked at her two hands. "That means... I have been to the Outside World before as a child. But what happened at that time?"

Youmu decided to interrupt by walking into the ward silently. Gently placing both of her swords down on another hospital bed, the half-ghost sat next to her swords, with her ghost-half retaining it's constant orbit around her human-half.

"It matters not how your past is constructed, as your present is constructed with the path you took back then..." Youmu gave a poetic line. "...In turn, your future is constructed with the path you take right now."

Suddenly hearing that line made Reimu jerk a bit. It was the same thing she heard last time she fought Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers of Summers Technologies Industries.

_"It matters not how your past is constructed..._

_...As your present is constructed with the path you took back then..._

_...In turn..._

_...Your future is constructed with the path you take right now..."_

Such was the creepy poem that spilled out of the CEO's smirk two months ago. Just thinking of it sends shivers up the red-white's spine.

"Seemed appropriate at the moment despite it originating from a villain..." Youmu stated. She probably heard the same man reciting the same lines then.

The laser printer attached to Eirin's Lunarian-made office computer suddenly came to life, and started to print a message of some kind on it. Eirin went and snatched the paper from the silent printer.

"I believe it's for you two..." The moon doctor passed the paper to Reimu and Youmu.

Printed on the paper was _"-Daughters Of Liberty-" "Reimu Hakurei, Youmu Konpaku. Come to the Hakurei Barrier right away, there is an emergency. I'll explain when you get there. ~Yukari Yakumo."_

The red-white shrine maiden and half-ghost swordswoman looked at each other.

"A small world indeed, Reimu-san..."

...

Time: 1010 Hour; 10th of December, 2125.

Location: Landing Site Near Hakurei Barrier.

Even after five months, the Landing Site is still sealed off by Gensokyo Police Force crime scene tapes. "Not a single strand of outside hair allowed in there." Such was Police Chief Kotohime's orders to the entire GPF.

The Daughters Of Liberty including the four new members slowly walked toward the Hakurei Barrier where the original five left for the Outside World two months ago.

There, they find Yukari Yakumo with her back turned against them, carrying a parasol by her shoulders.

"What now, Youkai Dictator?" Marisa sent a question her way.

Yukari responded by clicking her fingers. Immediately afterwards, all nine Daughters felt a surge of magic going through their bodies.

"What did you do to us?!" Alice Margatroid asked with exclamation.

Patchouli looked at her hands. "Some kind of defensive spell?"

Yukari closed her parasol and turned toward the Daughters. "I have just cast a spell that will allow you girls to cast a shield without the need for Spell Cards. Give it a try."

Reimu did so, and a glowing magic circle appeared in front of her. Youmu tested the shield by taking a swipe at it with the Roukanken, but the shield bounces the blade away from the red-white shrine maiden.

"Myon!" The half-ghost exclaimed in surprise.

Reisen came ahead with a question in her mind. "There must be a reason that you summoned the nine of us here and gave us this ability. Why?"

Yukari went silent for a while, thinking on how she should put it.

At the same time, Sanae and Nitori tested each other's shield by launching melee attacks at one another.

Yukari remained silent for awhile before she spoke. "You may not like this, but the Three Fairies Of Light and Koishi Komeiji has been captured by Outside World forces..."

The Daughters all went silent upon hearing that.

"Those four?" Nitori wondered out loud.

"But shouldn't they have been executed by now? If so, they should be, in a sense, respawning in Gensokyo in a short while." Sakuya said.

"I don't think it will ever be that simple, what's with the spell that Youkai Dictator gave to us just now..." Alice Margatroid comments.

"You're right, it isn't..." Yukari replied. She then reaches for a gap, and pulls out a bundle of newspapers, which she tossed at the Daughters.

Sanae snatched the newspapers and unbundled them.

The newspapers are from nine different nations, but they all have the same headlines.

_"Four Gensokyians captured at Gensokyo De-Militarized Zone. Personnel of the Imperial Asahinese Military Force states that the Asahinese branch of Summers Technologies Industries came and took the four individual, which they then put in Cryo-Stasis. They then left the scene in their signature black SUVs. It appears that they are sending the Gensokyians to a facility called The Hive in two days, with all information regarding their objectives sent to each of their oversea facilities."_

All those newspapers are dated December 8th, two days ago.

"Since this is the STI we're talking about, I am not taking any chances." Yukari commented. "Who knows what cutting edge anti-magic technologies they will develop based on the Three Faires and that unreadable Satori Youkai's abilities."

"Let me get this straight..." Marisa hurled another speech her way. "You're absolutely positive that this mission is to just rescue those four kids? No sidetracking things like my father and such, ze?"

"Rescuing them is all there is this time." The Youkai Of Boundaries reassured the Daughters. "If you hurry, you might just get to them before the STI departs in three hours."

"So I guess that we're saving Gensokyo again, is it?" Reimu muttered to herself.

Yukari said nothing as she created an opening in the Hakurei Barrier that leads to the Outside World.

"This is it, then..." Sakuya said.

"Brushing past death once again..." Youmu added.

Reisen cocked her dual Mac-10 SMGs, and put them back in their holsters. "Stranger in a strange land..."

Without saying anything else, the Daughters Of Liberty each stepped through the Hakurei Barrier, ready for whatever that will be coming after them.

Just as the last of the nine girls walked through the opening in the Barrier, something came crashing down like a meteor in the foliage of bushes near them.

It was Meiling...

The gatekeeper stood up and dusted herself clean. "That's the eighth time! If that happens again, I'll quit my job at the SDM!" She then eyes Sakuya leaving for the Outside right as Yukari is closing the opening in the Barrier. "Wait, Miss Sakuya! I'm coming with you!" She rushed toward the Daughters as fast as she can.

Sakuya, hearing the gatekeeper's shout, threw a single knife that landed near her feet, right before the opening closed completely.

Meiling sighed in disappointment, seeing that she can't follow the silver-haired maid outside. Then looking at the knife by her feet.

"Damn..." The gatekeeper cursed when she notices a stick of dynamite that has replaced the grip of the knife.

*BOOM* An explosion occurs, and Meiling is launched into the skies again.

"Ma ma de!" [Dammit!] She cursed in her native language before disappearing as a twinkle in the blue sky. "Xiao Ye, ni zhe ge wang ba dan! Wo chi zhi!" [Sakuya, you bitch! I quit!]

...

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ.

"Listen, you fat man!" LT practically shouted through his STI Standard screen-only cellphone. One can tell that he's very furious about something. "Release _Episode Three_ within seven days, or else Summers Technologies Industries will terminate the contract with Valve Software!"

It just so happens that whoever calling him did so right when LT is in the middle of interviewing potential interns for the STI. The current interviewee dropped a large amount of sweat just thinking of the excuse the caller gave to his potential future boss. That, and LT's tolerance for being unable to keep your promises.

"Don't give me that excuse! You have been using the same excuse for the past century!" LT got even more furious, clutching the cellphone so tightly that the screen (which is its sole component aside from a finger-sized CPU) started to crack. "Seven days, Gabe Newell. If the game's not out by then, then you can say goodbye to everything including that robot body you uploaded your mind into!" The CEO then terminates the call, and as he spun back toward the interviewee, slammed the cellphone on his desk so hard that the whole thing is filled with cracks.

The interviewee almost has his heart leaping out when that happened. He eyed LT's cellphone seemingly repairing the cracks on its own.

"Gomen'nasai..." [Sorry...] LT apologized to the interviewee in Asahinese.

"Sore wa daijōbudesu. Bideogēmu no kaihatsu-sha wa sono yō na." [It's alright. Video game developers are like that.] The interviewee replied.

"Bideogēmu to ieba..." [Speaking of video games...] LT pulled the holographic screen of his computer from a seam in his desk. The screen displayed a document regarding the current interviewee.

Seeing the content of the screen made the interviewee sweat-drop once more.

"Sore wa hijō ni namae no shigoto kyoka-shō no `Kirito' o shiyō suru anata no sōzō-ryoku ni kakeru." [That's very unimaginative for you to be using the name "Kirito" in your job permit...] LT then stops looking at the screen, and looked at the interviewee. "...Even if you do look like him. Better luck elsewhere." The CEO presses a button on his office radio. "Harrison, please escort this kid out of the building."

Exactly one second later, the aforementioned Supreme Agent appeared in front of the open bulkhead that served as the door to LT's office. "I was just outside your office, boss..." He then produce a WL-2 from under his sleeve, and waved it at the failed interviewee. "Come along..."

The interviewee sighed in disappointment, stood up from the chair, and left the CEO's Office. Harrison proceeds to escort him out of the STI HQ.

"Next!" LT called out for the next interviewee.

Nobody came through the bulkhead for the next minute or so. This made LT double-check and triple-check the list of interviewees to make sure he isn't missing anything...

...Until he notices from behind his holographic computer screen that someone had _literally_ just materialized on the interviewee chair.

"Dono yōna shigoto to omou eru koto ga dekimasu kokode wa, AI to shitedesu ka?" [What kind of job do you think you can get here as an AI?] LT pushed the holographic screen back into the seam it was pulled out from, and crossed his fingers. "Hatsune Miku..."

Even LT himself is doubting if the new interviewee is really _the_ Vocaloid...

_"I don't know... Managing your company's website?"_ Miku's reply came with a digital undertone in her voice.

"You speak English?" LT was surprised at the sentient program's fluent English, digital undertone and all...

_"I... Guess... I've hung around Harvard University's website for several months, and Cambridge's for a bit longer..."_ Miku said with embarrassment in her tone.

LT went silent upon hearing Miku's answer.

_"So, can I get a job?"_ The Vocaloid asked, begging like a homeless kitten.

Right as LT was about to give his answer, a loud beep echoed through his office, indicating an urgent message.

"Give me a sec..." LT told Miku, and then spun around, putting on a pair of headphones so that whatever's in the message is only heard by him. Miku was smart enough to temporarily excuse herself, and de-materialized her hologram projection from the room.

A large holographic screen appeared over the seemingly blank piece of wall. The face of Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki appeared on it.

"I suppose that you're here for an emergency?" LT asked the Asahinese Nation Leader.

"Indeed I am..." Takatsu said. "The Imperial Asahinese Military Force has just picked up a strange energy source coming from the De-Militarized Zone. You can guess what is coming from it..."

LT let that sink in for a while, rubbing his chin as time flew by.

"So you have decided to send the Daughters Of Liberty again, Yukari Yakumo..." The CEO muttered to himself.

"Just as the Humanity Military Force have agreed with, I have informed every other nation, including Lebow, Latusia and Vadine whom showed interest in the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Disaster shortly after the defeat of the STI..." The Prime Minister added.

"No questioning that President Snow Valleys will be holding a meeting - which he'll be pissed about for interrupting his Christmas Fundraiser." LT told Takatsu. "I'll be there in a short while. You go wait with the other nations, Mr Prime Minister..."

Takatsu nodded once, and the holographic screen faded.

"As for you, Miku Hatsune..." LT said without turning back.

The Vocaloid rematerialized on the interviewee chair. _"Yes...?"_

"I'll need you to listen carefully..." The CEO told Miku.

LT then lifted his right hand up, and clicked his fingers.

In response to the CEO's clicking fingers, a holographic screen as small as the one on LT's computer (although this one is floating in midair) appeared in front of LT. The screen showed a young woman's face on it.

"GLADYS... Designate new employee data. Name: Hatsune Miku. Age: 117. Type: Artificial Intelligence. New Occupation: Website Janitor of the STI. Confirm." LT relayed.

_"Designating subject "Hatsune Miku"... Twenty percent... Fifty percent... Ninety percent... Designation complete. Subject "Hatsune Miku" is now an official employee of the STI."_ GLADYS, apparently an Artificial Intelligence herself, spoke every sentence like computer scripting codes.

Miku threw her arms up in excitement, shouting _"Yes!"_ at the same time.

"I'll give you one week to ready yourself for duty. In the meantime, you may go now..." LT told the sentient Vocaloid.

"Arigato~!" [Thank you~!] Miku stood up and bowed to LT, before disappearing as a hologram.

"But don't boast about it on your 100 years old Facebook account, or to Kaito!" LT shouted a reminder at the Vocaloid.

The screen that displayed GLADYS's avatar remained where it first appeared. _"Designate next command..."_

"Designate command: You may go do what you want now." LT said as he snapped the fingers on his right hand again.

_"Command interpreted..."_ GLADYS acknowledged before disappearing as well.

"I challenge you, Youkai Dictator, to come and have the Daughters try to break into just one of my oversea facilities, let alone all of them..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

Gee, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. ALMOST FIVE THOUSAND WORDS! That's pretty epic for a brand new, longer adventure!

GLADYS was only mentioned twice in _Mission Two_, but here she's already a fully functioning AI, albeit not a sentient one, it seems...

And YES! That's Hatsune Miku of the Vocaloid's Crypton Family getting a job at the STI as an Internet-surfing fully sentient AI. Surprised?

And it seems that Facebook is still running in the 22nd century. Can the same be said for Twitter, Youtube, Instagram, Google, Yahoo and such?

Before I end off this chapter, I would like to say that the name "Noire" isn't canon to the black-haired Kappa. I would've given credit to its origin if I remember the FanFiction account who came up with it.

Shout-out index:

There's no way you won't get the name of the games Sanae borrowed from Nitori and the Kappa Mob!

"...one shot of Vodka and two-thirds Lillet Blanc, shaken not stirred, with a thin slice of carrot." - I did my best with recreating the Vodka Martini that James Bond ordered all the time. Might be wrong, so correct me in the Reviews if I am (though the lemon is purposely swapped for carrot in this story, so that one don't count).

*LT's dialogue with Gabe Newell* - Yep, Valve is _still_ delaying _Half-Life 2: Episode Three_ about a hundred years later, with Gabe Newell still supervising it. Dammit, GabeNdroid!

[..."Kirito"...] - Remember, kids! Do not use the names of any _Sword Art Online_ characters, or any video game characters for that matters when you get a job in the future!

That is all. _"See you again..."_


	3. Chapter 2: We Have Eyes Everywhere

**Forewords**

Still surprised at the Hatsune Miku cameo from the previous chapter?

Well, let me reassure you that there will be more cameos of the leek-loving Vocaloid in _Mission Three_.

And yes, this time there are nine Daughters Of Liberty. The new ones are Patchouli Knowledge, Alice Margatroid, Nitori Kawashiro and Reisen Udongein (Inaba).

And I will be putting in more futuristic technologies in this story than the previous one.

In the meantime, let's get back to the main storyline.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: We Have Eyes Everywhere<span>**

Time: 1020 Hour; 10th of December, 2125. (2 Hours 40 Minutes until STI departure)

Location: Asahi Military Intelligence Agency HQ; Hakagawa, Asahi.

"Hibusōchitai de 4-kagetsu mae kara onaji enerugī sāji ga hassei shite imasu!" [The same energy surge from four months ago has just occurred in the De-Militarized Zone!]

"Nai shitsumon ga futatabi Jiyū no Musumeda! Chugoku o dekirudakehayaku go renraku!" [No questioning that it's the Daughters Of Liberty again! Inform Chugoku ASAP!]

"Hait!" [Yes, sir!]

_Sending transmission..._

...

Location: Chugokunese Intelligence office; Ho Ping City, Chugoku.

"Gan gan shou dao yi zhe lai zhi Zhao Ri Guo de qing bao!" [We have just received intelligence reports from the Asahi Military Intelligence Agency!]

"Ta men shuo shen muo?" [What are they saying?]

"Jian che dao quan nu xing kong bu fen zhi "Zhi You Zi Nu" chu Xian zai Huang Xiang Xiang fei jun shi di qu!" [They've detected signs of the all-female terrorist squad "Daughters Of Liberty" appearing in the Gensokyo De-Militarized Zone!]

"Kuai zhuan song zhe ze qin bao gei Su Lian! Ma Ke Lan Ti Ya ren bu xu zhi dao!" [Forward this intel to the Soviet Union ASAP! The Malkrantians must be informed about this!]

_Sending transmission..._

...

Location: Federal Security Bureau HQ; Tasnilgrad, Soviet Malkrantia.

"Tovarishch! My tol'ko chto poluchili srochnoye soobshcheniye iz Kitaya!" [Comrade! We have just received an urgent message from Chugoku!]

"Oni nazyvali eto «srochno» dlya prichiny. Uznayte, chto oni govoryat!" [They called it "Urgent" for a reason. Find out what they're saying!]

"Docheri svobody vernulis'!" [The Daughters Of Liberty have returned!]

"Togda eto ochen' srochno! Napravit' yego v Wehrmacht razvedki v Nekopoli!" [Then it is very urgent indeed! Forward it to the Wehrmacht Intelligence in Necopolis!]

"Da!" [Affirmative!]

_Sending transmission..._

...

Location: Wehrmacht Intelligence Bunker; Nilreb, Necopolis.

"Die Sowjets haben uns einfach eine Nachricht auf der Notfrequenz geschickt!" [The Soviets have just sent us a message on the emergency frequency.]

"Muss etwas sein, was, denen wir zuvor gesehen haben. Relais es!" [Must be about something we have seen before. Relay it!]

"Die Töchter der Freiheit kommen zurück!" [The Daughters Of Liberty are coming back!]

"So ist die Legende zurückgekehrt... Die ganze Welt gesehen haben, diese, lassen Sie es nach Großbevellien weitergeleitet warden!" [So the legend has returned... The whole world has seen this, so let it be forwarded to Bevelle!]

"Jawohl!" [Acknowledged!]

_Sending transmission..._

...

Location: MI6 Headquarters; Canal City, Bevelle.

"C! There's an urgent message coming from the Nazis! It's labeled as an international crisis!"

"What does those bally Nazis want with us?"

"They're informing us of the Daughters Of Liberty!"

"Those bitchies?! They're back?! Even James Bond stands no chance against them! Quick, call the CIA!"

"Right away, C!"

_Sending transmission..._

...

Location: Central Intelligence Agency; Capitopolis, Registan.

"Sir, MI6 has just called an emergency with us! The call came with a message!"

"We've moved from Langley to Capitopolis because of the STICK War. This better not make us move again..."

"We might have to, because it's the Daughters Of Liberty again!"

"You have got to be fucking kiddin' me! Encrypt the message, and then forward it to the intelligence agency of Lebow, Latusia and Vadine!"

"Yes, sir!"

"This is a global emergency, we are at Defcon One! I repeat, this is a global emergency, we are at Defcon One! This is not a drill!"

_Sending transmission..._

...

Location: International Meeting Hall.

In the silence and shadows of the International Meeting Hall, six podiums flared into life, and the holographic representations of the respective nations materialized seated behind them. This is followed by a hologram of LT appearing on the podium that represented the Summers Technologies Industries.

"So the inevitable has finally happened..." LT deadpanned at the situation to be discussed. "Our friends from Communist Gensokyo are back..."

"The IAMF troops stationed at the DMZ are still trying to get a visual on the Daughters Of Liberty as we speak..." Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki of Asahi spoke.

"If the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Crisis escalates any further, the entire city of Hikigawa will eventually be converted to make room for the DMZ..." President Goh Chungming of Chugoku comments.

"First time in one hundred years that mother Malkrantia has to cooperate vith the rest of the world." Commissar Tasnil Dmitri of Malkrantia said.

"Zis is unacceptable! Fegelein! Fegelein! FEGELEIN!" Dictator Adolf Von Duer of Necopolis went about with his famous ranting.

"What business does those bally cads have with us this time?!" Prime Minister Arthur Williams of Bevelle wondered out loud.

"Registan still never negotiate with terrorists. But that becomes problematic as the Daughters didn't try to negotiate either..." President Snow Valleys of Registan spoke his mind.

LT crossed his fingers and remained calm as he leans forward. "But this time, those girls will be having nine, not six countries to deal with." The CEO of the STI then turns toward three podiums that are just activating. "Am I right, Lebow, Latusia and Vadine?"

Those three podiums simultaneously became active, displaying the holographic representation of the Nation Leaders of the respective nations.

"G'day, mates... or maybe not so good, given the situation..." Greeted the Prime Minister of Lebow.

"As both the Registanians and Bevellans have described, it seems that this Daughters Of Liberty is much worse than al-Qaeda and the Taliban even though they came in much smaller numbers. They also happened to use real magic, am I correct?" The Home Minister of Latusia said stoically. _She_ also happens to be the sole female in the International Meeting Hall right now.

"It's not many times that the world's armies have to fight an organization that's entirely female, eh? And one of Magical Girls no less." Commented the Prime Minister of Vadine.

LT picked up an object that looked like a TV remote from his desk. "Last time they appeared there's only five of them, right?"

The Nation Leaders of the six nations that fought the Daughters nodded in confirmation.

"Well, bad news..." LT told everyone present. He then presses a button on the remote, causing a holographic screen to appear in the center of the International Meeting Hall. The screen showed the layout of the Gensokyo De-Militarized Zone, including the smallest details such as soldier placements and the results of their Mahjong game...

...And a group of nine teenage girls in frilly dresses leaving the border of Gensokyo and entering the DMZ on foot.

"...There's nine of them now." LT continued.

All the Nation Leaders had a moment of freak out, and President Snow could be heard exclaiming "What the heck?!" loudly.

"Like the now destroyed North Korania, they are very persistent." LT said once more. "I can tell that they will be headed for the four Gensokyians that are captured in the DMZ two days ago. The plane that will be leaving from Hakagawa International Airport is due for takeoff in less than three hours."

"So what's your plan, mate?" The Prime Minister of Lebow asked.

LT clicked the remote again, and the holographic screen switched its display to a satellite imaging of the STI cargo plane at Hakagawa International Airport.

"Part of the plan is to let them reach the cargo plane with minimal challenge, but big enough that they don't see it as a trap. Then my men will take off in the plane and let the Daughters Of Liberty follow them to the middle of the Pacific, where one of you can send your fireworks their way. Have your troops stand by at your shorelines should the girls survive our surprise for them."

All the Nation Leaders nodded in acknowledgement, and then their holographic representation disappeared from the Hall. Except for Snow Valleys and Arthur Williams whom lingered around for a bit longer.

"Isn't the trap a bit overkill against a few girls?" The President of Registan hung a lamp on the plan.

The Prime Minister of Bevelle gave him the look. "Is it overkill for just one Daughter Of Liberty to be able to take on an entire armada and win? Let alone nine? You bally idiot!"

Hearing Arthur's statement, Snow decided that he's better off alone in the Oval Office, and "left" in embarrassment.

"By the way, Prime Minister Williams..." LT stopped the Prime Minister.

"Yes?" Arthur reacted to the CEO stopping him.

"Remember that a live concert will be held at the Canal City Indoor Stadium by a singer from Asahi?" LT asked in a reminding way.

"What about it?" Arthur shot a question at LT reminding him.

"She just came to my desk a few minutes ago and asked for a job as a Website Janitor for my company's website..."

"Oh..." Arthur reacted with little surprise. Unable to think of a suitable response, the Prime Minister "left" the Meeting Hall in a hurry.

LT lingered quite a bit longer at the podium (when he's really behind his desk like all the Nation Leaders are behind theirs).

The CEO let out a smirk and crossed his fingers. "Just as planned..."

...

Location: Gensokyo De-Militarized Zone; Hikigawa, Asahi.

"The internet?!" Sanae exclaimed at Nitori's suggestion of hacking the net for information. "But the STI will catch us right away!"

"Relax, this laptop doesn't even have an IP Address." The Kappa reassured. "I'm basically invisible to every computer right now!"

The other Daughters Of Liberty gathered around Nitori to observe the Kappa's attempt at hacking. Except for Reisen Udongein who stood by watching out for any danger.

"Well, the internet of the 22nd century has some rather interesting news to talk about..." Sanae comments while looking at the webpages being surfed through. "Hm... Valve is finally releasing _Episode Three_, after being threatened with a full system shut down by the STI... That's surprising, the Vocaloids still exist, and Hatsune Miku apparent got a job at the STI. Could be a cosplayer pretending to be Miku... Well, well, the real aforementioned Vocaloid seems to be prepped for a live concert at Bevelle..."

What appeared on the monitor next was something best not described in any way...

"What the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo is that?! CLOSE IT!" Reimu shouted while watching Sanae dropping her jaw in horror at the image.

Nitori quickly closed the webpage, having been shocked herself.

"What is Yahoo up to these day?!" The green-haired shrine maiden wondered after catching a breath.

Nitori and the other Daughters also caught their breaths at the same moment, except for Reisen who wondered what those eight girls saw on the webpage.

"Great..." Marisa sulked about the situation. "We've stumbled into some inappropriate website, ze..." The black-white witch reached for an earpiece in her left ear. "...And we are also given these ridiculous looking earring-things..."

"Earpieces, I believe that's what they are called..." Sakuya corrected.

Patchouli reached for a similar earpiece in her right ear. "Though these earpiece..."Codecs"...are easier to carry around than the walkie-talkie-like ones the five of you were given last time."

There is no questioning why the girls' earpiece-shaped Codecs suddenly rang, with only the respective owners of each earpiece hearing only the sound from hers.

_"What now, Yukari?"_ Reimu asked through the improved Codec.

_"This time you should just head straight east."_ Yukari told the Daughters. _"The STI still have the Three Fairies of Light and Koishi in Cryo-Stasis, and are still loading them to be shipped out of Asahi. This mission will get a lot longer and harder if the plane escapes with them."_

_"How long do we have before they leave? And where are they leaving from?"_ Youmu shot a question in.

_"About... Two hours eleven minutes. They are in Hakagawa International Airport about a hundred kilometers to the east, but not for any longer."_

_"So, we zip into this airport, rescue those four bakas, and then zip back into Gensokyo?"_ Alice Margatroid questioned doubtlessly in her thought. _"Sounds simple, but probably isn't..."_

_"Your target is a military cargo airplane custom-made by the STI, after all. Things are never easy with the STI as your opponent..."_ Yukari said. _"That aside, the plane is heavily armored enough that even a direct hit from an anti-tank missile won't be able to even scrape its paint off. Even the windows and windshield are strong enough to resist another plane crashing into."_

_"That strong? I need some samples of whatever they build the plane with!"_ Nitori declared in the Codec conversation.

_"Be really careful on your way to Hakagawa International Airport. Not only are you entering the capital city of Asahi this time - meaning more military personnel to fight, all the nations wised up after their previous encounter with you, and won't care about using too much firepower."_ Yukari warned sternly._ "That, and I've just found out that the STI has facilities all over the world, one in each nation, and they are all informed about your arrival. Which means that you'll be fighting STI personnel a lot sooner this time around"_

_"They do?!"_ Reimu exclaimed. _"Damn! I'll hate to be ambushed by those so-called Agents that moved faster than bullets..."_

_"I have a plan..." _Yukari said. _"I anticipated events like this to be inevitable, so I've placed several contacts in the Outside World. Two of them are in Hakagawa, not too far from the airport, living with another Outsider that once visited Gensokyo..."_

_"I have a feeling I know who that particular Outsider is..." _Marisa comments, while righting her witch hat on her head.

_"Me too. I think her name is..."_ Reimu was saying before being cut off. The red-white is still oblivious to the glowing red dot that appeared on the side of her head.

_"Yumemi. Her name is Yumemi Okazaki, who ran Okazaki Research & Development Inc..." _The Youkai Of Boundaries interrupted, before she is herself being cut off.

Reisen suddenly moved into Reimu's side, and raised her magical shield. Less than a second later, an uninterrupted beam of laser spawned from a tree far away, and harmlessly impacted the moon rabbit's magic shield for the same amount of time.

Everyone else turned toward where the beam came from. They spot an Asahinese Sniper, perched on a thick branch, taking aim as he attempts to fire again. Off the distance, trees are being knocked over by the tanks that are moving through the forest.

"They know we're here..." Reisen said.

"What?" Reimu asked, confused, before she took a step forward and stopped the same Sniper's beam with her own magic shield. The red-white quickly shoots down the sniper with a single danmaku.

"Someone tipped off the Outsiders of our arrival..." Reisen explained as she takes aim with her dual Mac-10s. "They knew exactly where to look in this vast forest."

A few more seconds later, the original five Daughters Of Liberty finds themselves looking at familiar foes: Asahinese Soldiers, Tsuchigumo Main Battle Tanks, and Yuki-Onna Attack Helicopters.

But this time, the Imperial Asahinese Military Force have bought new units with them. Aside from the Snipers with Phase Rifles, the girls also eyed what looked like fighter jets armed with large laser cannons flying overhead.

"And now, like Yukari said, they don't care less of whether they are using too much firepower..." Sakuya told the others while readying her knives. "Only that we are killed in any possible way..."

_"I'll make this quick: Go meet up with Yumemi Okazaki and the contacts ASAP. They'll help you with your mission."_ Yukari told the girls before she shuts off the transmission.

With that, the soldiers, tanks and helicopters fired upon the Daughters...

...

Location: "Tip Of The Reaper's Scythe", STI HQ.

Having just escorted the interviewee who faked his work permit out of the STI HQ, Harrison slowly made his way back to the CEO's Office.

The Supreme Agent reached his hands back and massaged the back of his neck, thinking of the last time he fought the Daughters Of Liberty and actually got defeated by surprise.

All around the corridor, the refurbished Supervisory Cameras seemingly stared at Harrison as he made his way to the CEO's Office.

Then, something else in the corridor caught Harrison's attention. It sounded like fabric being torn off.

The Supreme Agent readied a WL-2 SMG on one hand, and hid behind a pillar as he slowly inched his way to the source of the sound.

With a quick reflex, Harrison jumped out from behind cover and pointed the WL-2 at whatever is producing the noise.

Standing there, shocked by the Supreme Agent's sudden appearance, is a young girl with black hair, wearing a hat, long-sleeved shirt, knee-length skirt, gloves, thigh-high socks and Mary Jane shoes that seems to be attached with rollerblades that are folded on their sides. All of the girl's clothing are black (contrasting with her fairly white skin), with the exception being the silver-white STI logo on the (also black) armband. The girl has what looked like a futuristic gun and equally futuristic wakizashi strapped to her back. She also has a box cutter on her right hand, and her left is grabbing on her knee-length skirt, which has been cut down to something akin to a miniskirt.

"You?" Harrison puts his WL-2 away. "You're being Yandere with one of them again, are you?"

The girl puts the box cutter away after retracting its blade. She blushed. "Y... Yes..."

"You're a Perfect Security, and Perfect Securities are supposed to do their job of securing this building perfectly." Harrison then points a thumb at the door that led to the Collector's Grand Library. "Off you go..."

The girl, apparently a personnel known as a Perfect Security, sighed in embarrassment, deployed the rollerblades under her Mary Jane, and rollerbladed towards the Library.

"Zettai Ryouki... Some Asahinese fashion..." Harrison hung a lamp while thinking about the Perfect Security's miniskirt/thigh-high socks combo. "What's with the design of the female's uniforms, anyway? The male Perfect Securities were much more tolerable despite being more conservative."

The Supreme Agent then continues making his way to the CEO's Office.

When he's standing just outside the office, the bulkhead opened with an _"Access granted..."_. Harrison did not walk into the Office. "Hey, boss. The guys at our Asahinese facility says they're ready to fight the Daughters."

LT only spoke a single word and a name from inside his office. "Excellent, Harrison." Inside the CEO's Office, it would seem that the turquoise-haired leek-loving Vocaloid have decided to practice for the concert in three weeks right here. LT doesn't seem amused about it.

Harrison simply responded with a nod, and left quietly.

...

Location: Hikigawa/Hakagawa border, Asahi.

Another Raiju fighter jet crashes after being shot down by constant danmaku and bullets spray.

The Daughters Of Liberty were flying backwards, as they fired shots after shots at the Imperial Asahinese Military Force.

Sakuya raises her shield in time to stop the Ion Cannon blasts of a Yuki-Onna helicopter. She then throws a single knife that went through the windshield and stabbed the pilot in the head. The same helicopter begins to rotate uncontrollably, and then crashes into a Tsuchigumo tank and blowing it up together.

"Have a taste of this!" Marisa taunted as she points the mini-Hakkero at the IAMF squadron. "Master Spark!"

Even before the Master Spark is fired, the IAMF troops have already reacted in fear upon seeing the mini-Hakkero reaching full power. They pictured the results of getting hit to be the same as how the Registan Air Force have described four months ago. Most of the soldiers dove to the sidewalks, with the drivers of the tanks and transport trucks abandoning their wheels and scrambling for the same sidewalks. The few soldiers and aerial vehicles that didn't get out of the way met their fate as the huge laser came and obliterated everything in its way, including traffic posts and the concrete road. The glass windows on the nearby skyscrapers all shattered with the vibration caused by the huge beam of light.

"Come on!" Reimu signaled the others to hightail out of the streets.

The Asahinese troops came out of cover to find that the Daughters have gotten themselves a large head start. They all sighed in furious disappointment.

...

Location: Hakagawa, Asahi.

"Even the planes are strong enough to resist point-blank explosions!" Alice Margatroid exclaimed. "They're definitely not wood or aluminum!"

"They are jets, actually." Nitori corrected the seven-colored puppeteer, while she analyzes the damage inflicted upon the extending arm by Asahinese weapons. "There's a difference between planes and jets."

Patchouli narrowly avoids smashing herself into a suspended road sign. "With these tall buildings everywhere, the Outsiders can easily ambush us whenever they want..."

Alice Margatroid finds herself about to crash into a billboard, so she creates a huge lance from thin air and used it to smash through the neon sign. The neon sign released large amounts of sparks that flew everywhere for a short while. The seven-colored puppeteer made her huge lance dissipate and looked back at the sign. "Even the tallest building in Gensokyo is shorter than the shortest ones here!"

The original five Daughters, having seen the Outside World already, said nothing and listened to none of the four new girls. Even Marisa is silently deadpanning at the situation.

"It's quiet. Too qui..." Reisen became suspicious of the easiness right now, only for Marisa to go up and cover the moon rabbit's mouth with her hand.

"If there's anything I've learned about the Outside, it's that you don't talk about thing being what you're going to say, ze..." The monochrome witch told the moon rabbit.

"Yes. The situation always jumps the shark whenever we go Yukkuri." Reimu adds with a warning.

"Besides, all the civilians have been evacuated when they heard about us..." Youmu adds as well.

"It has been about a hundred years in the Outside, but only a few years in Gensokyo since I moved from this city. Look, there's the high school I used to study in, it looks a lot more cyberpunk than I last saw it!" Sanae said, while pointing a finger at a school building.

"Speaking of years..." Reimu is suddenly reminded of something. The red-white reaches for her Codec Earpiece. _"Hey, Yukari. Since it has been a century in the Outside since we last saw Yumemi, you sure she's still alive?"_

_"From what I've heard of the latest headlines..."_ Yukari replied from the other side. _"She got married and had a family about ten years from her perspective after that time, but apparently she's being kept young by something that's too complex even for me. The time jump happened around the Embodiment Of Scarlet Devil Incident from our perspective, but quite simply, I would say that a meeting with Yumemi in person might be possible."_

"Oh, yeah..." Sanae suddenly interrupts. "I remember seeing an office building that is called Okazaki Research & Development just around the corner past this bakery..."

Passing a bakery (that is closed, like every other shops in the entire country), it didn't take too long before the Daughters Of Liberty came across a fortified office building that is also the only building in the city that isn't closed.

The office building has just one digital signboard hung above its front door. The signboard spelled out "Kenkyū kaihatsu no Okazaki" in Katakana and "Okazaki R&D" in English.

"Right, the lady herself..." Marisa feels a bit reminiscence looking at the name of the company.

"Wonder what word she'll describe Gensokyo with after all that has happened...?" Reimu wondered about the possible reaction of the woman she's about to meet again.

"As I have learned back on the Lunar Kingdom, there's only one way to find out: talk to this Yumemi Okazaki herself..." Reisen said.

Landing in front of the front door, the nine girls slowly inched their way toward the office building.

"I think I should take notes from Outside World engineering capabilities." Nitori threw in a comment. "Everything technological I've seen so far is beyond me."

Patchouli gave the Kappa a nudge with her elbow. "Shut up with your comments about science..."

Everyone else readied their Spell Cards while Reimu took the first step onto the "Welcome" mat placed right in front of the front door.

As soon as the red-white steps on that mat, two Supervisory Cameras emerged from the overhang above the front door, both are aimed at whoever standing on the mat, in this case Reimu.

Seeing the Supervisory Cameras made everyone twitch. Until Sakuya notices that these Cameras have a design completely different than those at the STI HQ. First of all, the gun is too small to be a machine gun, and the width of the muzzle is also smaller. Secondly, these Supervisory Cameras appeared to be improvised, judging by how the guns are basically ordinary pistols tied to the cameras with nylon cords.

"Even then, these are just for intimidation." The silver-haired maid noted more. "There's nothing to pull the trigger of those pistols."

Hearing about such an obvious mistake on the design of these fake Supervisory Cameras allowed the other Daughters to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Such an obvious design mistake felt like an insult to me..." Alice Margatroid gave her opinion.

Shortly, an object that looked like a ribbon microphone descended from a cavity in the overhang above the door, followed by what looked like an equalizer.

_"Identify yourself!"_ A feminine voice emerged from the equalizer. While the quality is very garbled up, the girls could still tell that there is a real person behind this system, judging by the voice.

"If you're trying to be intimidating, you failed because I can still hear your giggling behind all those buzzing..." Reimu deadpanned to the point of face-palming.

_"Darnit..."_ The person behind the system cursed.

Reisen came up and said to the person behind the system: "Who is behind this poorly made security system?"

No response came from the equalizer. However, what sounded like inaudible discussion with a different voice could be heard.

Almost one full minute later, a response finally came.

_"You're here to meet Miss Okazaki? Why didn't you say so!"_ The same voice said as the fake Supervisory Cameras retracted. _"Welcome!"_ She greeted cheerfully.

"You're not Chiyuri Kitarashiwa, aren't you?" Reimu finally notices the strange thing about the voice. It isn't that of Yumemi's Sailor-Fuku-wearing assistant.

_"Nope! Miss Kitarashiwa retired fifty years ago. This is Karin Muyoka speaking~"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

Oh, right. All chapters starting from this story will be around five thousand words long. If I still manage to write more chapters than _Mission Two_, then it will take me a year or two to finish writing this.

The New Asahi Scenario will be concluded in just two chapters? Nah, I'm working the plot up to a major twist that will lead to the true plot for _Mission Three_. It's not even the New Asahi Scenario yet...

Look up there! Five different languages being used in the same chapter! Japanese, Chinese, Russian, German and English!

I have also introduced three new nations right here in this chapter: Lebow, Latusia and Vadine, respectively representing Australia, India and Canada. You never expected to see these three countries, eh?

To clarify a few things about real-life stuffs: MI6 is a real organization, really headquartered in London. It's director in real-life goes by the codename "C", not "M" as _James Bond_ has told you. I know the CIA headquarters is in Virginia, but I moved it to Washington DC just for the heck of it.

Hey, look! It's Karin Muyoka from _Boundless World Of Danmaku_! Special thanks to Terry N Muse for creating her! Yes, it's the same Karin in a different universe!

No shout-outs in this chapter. And no, James Bond doesn't count from this chapter onwards, because the tuxedo-and-martini spy's adventures will be a major plot point in this story. Though the man himself won't appear at all, he's still a fictional character after all...

That is all. _"Sayonara..."_


	4. Chapter 3: Plan Ahead

**Forewords**

Just a warning ahead for you...

The plot of this story will get more and more complicated, to the point that even _Metal Gear Solid_ will look simple when compared to the complications in this book.

This chapter will also see the return of two Moonbitches. As much as I'm sad to announce: sorry, the Watatsuki Sisters are important to the plot this time, even if they're just mission control...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Plan Ahead<span>**

Time: 1035 Hour; 10th of December, 2125. (2 hours 25 minutes until STI departure)

Location: Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo.

Yukari Yakumo, the Youkai Of Boundaries, aka the Youkai Dictator, sat at the steps of the currently unoccupied Hakurei Shrine, its tenant having left for the Outside World.

"You can't hide from me, you know that? Nothing can, nobody can..." Yukari spoke in response to someone appearing behind the eternally empty donation box. It was a middle-aged man in a tattered grey cloak

"Except for when I unintentionally sent those four kids to a place that sent Gensokyo into the situation it finds itself in right now..." The man replied as he sat down next to the Youkai Of Boundaries. "I told them that the forest of Hikigawa could've been a nice playground. I didn't expect them to actually manage to get there past the Hakurei Barrier, and I also didn't know that the forest has been converted to a De-Militarized Zone akin to the one in what was once North Korania!"

"It's not your fault, Pliskin Snake..." Yukari reassured the Outsider. "You can't help yourself for being trapped in Gensokyo for several years."

"I think I am..." The man, Pliskin, continued to blame himself. "I'm the only human in the Outside World that have no idea about the existence of Summers Technologies Industries until recently! How could I not notice a global superpower that has its own Facebook and Twitter page! Not to mention their own brand of electrical appliances!" Pliskin produced a tablet computer that consisted of mostly glass and only a tiny metallic rectangular container to house CPU components from under his tattered cloak. "I own one of their merchandises, which had their goddamn logo right here!" He points to the STI logo on the side of the CPU. "...And I still don't know they existed until I read the newspaper you bought from Outside!"

"Stop blaming yourself, okay?! I'm also at fault here!" Yukari couldn't bear the Outsider expressing all his guilt, and so expressed her own to interrupt him. "I should have known that Koishi's Ability of Perception Filter extended to sensory spells like the ones that prevented anyone from simply entering or leaving Gensokyo..."

"But for now, we can only hope that those nine girls aren't sent to their deaths for nothing..." Pliskin said softly. "From what I've heard, the STI are so powerful that they have their own seat in the Humanity Military Force, and armies take orders from the CEO as their secondary superior."

...

Location: Watatsuki Private Military Company (PMC) Command Center, Lunar Kingdom; Dark Side of the Moon.

The Watatsuki PMC is less of a Private Military Company and more of Earth's equivalent of an Intelligence Agency. Many times were the Watatsuki Sisters' family business - which is founded by their father - compared to the so-called MI6 on one of Earth's super-countries called Bevelle.

"Why can't we be more like the Registanians' CIA?" Complained Watatsuki no Toyohime. "As much as we hated that country for their continuous attempts at landing on the moon, their CIA is the most awesome Intelligence Agency on Earth!"

In order to shut her annoying older sister up, Watatsuki no Yorihime forcefully shoved a half-eaten peach into her mouth.

"Don't. Compare us. To the. Registanians!" The younger sister punctuated.

"Fahn. Fourgett aboot tat..." The older sister's response came out garbled, for she attempted to chew down the peach in her mouth at the same time. She finishes it in just three seconds. "But why are we even here right now?"

For the moment, the Command Center is completely void of anyone, not a single Lunarian or Moon Rabbit in sight. Even Reisen 2 is nowhere to be seen despite having returned from Earth just yesterday. It was so silent in the PMC headquarters that the sisters could hear each other's breathing.

Yorihime showed her sister a book. It was _Casino Royale_ by Ian Fleming, still with the same cover design as the very first copy published on Earth.

"The Lunarians loved that franchise despite it being made on Earth, by a Registanian, no less. Practically a parallel to _Gone With The Wind_ in North Korania, Registan's other sworn enemy..." Toyohime realized that she had just carried herself away from her younger sister's topic, and went back on track by herself. "What about _Casino Royale_?"

Yorihime placed the book down on a workstation. "There really was nothing else to do, so I figured I should spend the extra time to read some literature, until I noticed something familiar about the plot of the whole book..."

"Which is...?" Toyohime asked.

"...The plot is almost identical to one of the missions that our formerly best agent has taken..." Yorihime answers. "The mission in question started with us trying to stop a terrorist that funds other terrorist organizations via gambling wins, and ended with the agent going after the true mastermind behind the operation while in the middle of retirement, with her boyfriend having turned out to be blackmailed by the mastermind and died for it..."

"Coincidence, perhaps?" Toyohime said again.

"Maybe it is if its just one book, but the rest of the same mission parallels to _Casino Royale_'s sequel - _Quantum Of Solace_, which starts with the aforementioned mastermind getting away thanks to a mole right among our own women, and ends with the same agent finding out that the person the mastermind blackmailed her boyfriend with worked for the mastermind all along." Yorihime explained more. "That very mastermind's organization we dealt with is also called QUANTUM, just like in the adapted movie!"

"Now I don't think its a coincidence anymore..." Toyohime realized.

"That's not all. I took the liberty to check out the rest of the franchise. Books, movies, and even the Nintendo Gamecube games - which were ran on emulators on our computers..." Yorihime attempts to explain further. "We also fought an organization called SPECTRE, the neighboring Lunar Empire's EMP satellite parallels _Golden Eye_, a media company fabricating news to start a war parallels _Tomorrow Never Dies_, stealing nuclear materials to destroy an oil pipeline parallels _The World Is Not Enough_, and a Lunar Empire official covering herself up as the head of a diamond mining company parallels _Die Another Day_..."

"All that?" The older sister finally realized the point her younger sister is making. "Which means that..."

"Someone spilled our mission reports to Ian Fleming and Albert R Broccoli, and they in turn converted the settings to Earth for their supposed work of fiction." Yorihime told Toyohime with a serious tone. "James bond may be a fictional character, but his adventures are all true events!"

...

Location: Okazaki Research and Development; Hakagawa, Asahi.

"Can we go in now?" Reimu asked in a deadpan manner.

_"First, you need to state your reason of being here."_

"Tell Yumemi Okazaki that Reimu Hakurei ad Marisa Kirisame is here."

_"Okay, Okay. Sorry for the delay..."_ Karin Muyoka apologized from behind the speaker.

Shortly thereafter, the automatic front door of the building slid open. Standing behind it is who the Daughters Of Liberty guessed is the real Karin.

"I apologize for the delay..." The intern bowed. "Miss Okazaki said she wanted to see the both of you again ever since some decades ago..." Karin told Reimu and Marisa.

"I'll make this quick, ze." Marisa told Karin. "Go tell Yumemi that we came due to an emergency. And make it quick!"

"Okay, okay. Follow me." Karin said. The intern then leads the Daughters into the office building.

...

Directly across the same street in a packed parking lot, a single car stood out from all the Mitsubishi sports cars and Yamaha motorcycles.

The black STI SUV parked in a corner had its right-hand side facing the front door of the Okazaki R&D office. The black-tinted window of the driver's side door lowered, and the STI Agent at the steering wheel watched the Daughters Of Liberty walk into the building.

"Mujin-ki no junbi ga dekite..." [Ready the Drones...] He ordered.

Two Turks pooled out from the passenger seat and swiftly unloaded a locked metallic crate from the boot of the SUV. With yet another swift move, they unlocked the crate and opened it. As soon as they did, a swarm of ant-sized drones pooled out from the crate, and flew toward the front door of the Okazaki R&D building. The drones all slipped through the closing sliding door before it completely closed...

...

"Ow!"

Reimu slapped the back of her hand once. "They still have the problem of mosquito infestations..."

"Yeah, Miss Okazaki is still working on that problem..." Karin scratched the back of her head. The intern led the Daughters Of Liberty through the corridor that housed photos of various electrical appliances from the very first model to the newest prototypes.

"This place is pretty dark for one that has at least a hundred visitors everyday." Alice Margatroid noted the almost-complete lack of any light sources in the corridor.

"Not really, the building had not any visitors ever since five of you girls came and just whooped the butts of the Imperial Asahinese Military Force." Karin told the original five Daughters, while raising her hands on both side for a brief moment.

The four new Daughters turned and stared at the original five in response to the intern's explanation.

"Hey, what's this box?" Nitori asked while pointing a finger at a paper box.

Karin turned toward what the Kappa is pointing at. "Oh, that? That's the strawberry cheesecake Miss Okazaki told me to get from the bakery just around the corner." She explains while picking up the box. "I was just paying for this when the government issued a nationwide evacuation order, saying that "The Daughters Of Liberty have returned"..." A receipt can be seen poking out of a seam on the box, saying that the strawberry cheesecake cost 100 Credits.

"They evacuated an entire country just to avoid us?!" Reisen exclaimed softly. The moon rabbit then turns toward the original five Daughters again. "Just what did you do Outside four months ago?"

"The most logical explanation for that would be the fact that we managed to infiltrate the STI Headquarters and defeated the CEO - Jack Summers..." It was Sakuya who answered.

"I saw that! It was all over the news 24 hours for the next seven days!" Karin told the Daughters.

It was just a few more steps for everyone before they came across a pair of elevators, one of which has already broken down, and sealed off by "Danger!" tapes.

"You might want to know..." Karin warned the Daughters Of Liberty, while her finger hovered near the elevator button. "Miss Okazaki's... A bit wrong in her head after all those years. But... You ready to meet her?"

All nine Daughters nodded in confirmation in unison, except for Marisa and Reisen who slapped the mosquitoes dead on the back of their neck first.

"Here goes..." Karin pressed the elevator button to call an elevator. Seconds later, the still functioning elevator arrived on the ground floor with a ding. The girls entered the elevator...

...

Location: Cargo Airplane Landing Terminal, Hakagawa International Airport; Hakagawa, Asahi.

Hakagawa International Airport was supposed to be the world's busiest airport, with airliners and cargo planes constantly arriving on and departing from the terminals everyday. But ever since the government issued a nationwide evacuation, all the airplanes that were supposed to be landing here are diverted to the other nearest airport, which is The Capital Airport in Ho Ping City, Chugoku. The planes that were supposed to depart that day were all cancelled.

The airport has never been more silent than this...

...Except for an STI military cargo plane that is parked on one of the tarmacs. The plane has STI personnel busy loading cargo into its holding bay.

The cargo happens to be four Cryo-Stasis Pods. The same four that they captured four Gensokyians with from two days ago back at the De-Militarized Zone.

"Isogimashou! Manējā wa, honsha ni shukka suru shūjin o yōkyū suru!" [Make Haste! The Manager demands the prisoners to be shipped to headquarters!] An Asahinese STI Agent ordered.

As the Turks were loading the Cryo-Stasis Pods onto the plane, one of the Pods suddenly shook from within. Its occupant is awake...

"Hey! What is this place?! Let me out!"

"Kanojo ni oboreru!" [Drown her!]

One of the Turks went up and smashed in a big red button on the same Cryo-Stasis Pod. Sub-zero degree gasses begins to fill up the interior of the same Pod, as its unwilling occupant continued to struggle for a few more seconds before becoming completely silent again.

"Ano Runa Chairudo o chikushō! Motto chūi sa rete hitsuyō ga arimasu! Manējā wa, kono misshon no shippai o yōnin shite imasen!" [Damn that Luna Child! Should have been more careful! The Manager does not tolerate failures for this mission!] The Agent cursed loudly. He then notices the same Turk staring down at the occupant of that Cryo-Stasis Pod through a small window on it. "Chōdo gyōshi shinai koto kanojo no kuri no katachi kō! Kidōninoru!" [Well, don't just stare at that chestnut-shaped open mouth of hers! Get going!] The Agent then closes in on the Pod, and slid the cover of the small window shut.

...

Location: Okazaki R&D office; Hakagawa, Asahi.

The elevator arrived at the top floor with a ding, and the door slowly opens.

"Here we are: the top floor, where the manager's office is." Karin introduced to the Daughters.

The girls proceed to step out of the elevator. But as soon as the last of them steps out of the elevator, the cables supporting that elevator snapped and the whole thing pummeled down into the ground floor rapidly.

The original five Daughters looked down the now empty elevator shaft, seeing the elevator exploding in a shower of electrical sparks as it crashes to the bottom.

"I'm so glad I'm not still on that thing, ze..." Marisa sweat-dropped just thinking of the consequences.

"Myon..." Youmu uttered, she too is scared just thinking of the same thing.

Karin looked at the now empty elevator shaft. "Well, guess our return trip will require the use of my abilities..."

"What abilities?" Sanae asked the intern, confused about what she meant.

Without saying a word, Karin raised her left hand, and all the Daughters' weapons seemingly "fell" onto the ceiling and are glued to it, as though being pulled by gravity upwards.

"The ability to manipulate gravity~" The intern said cheerfully.

"Wait, you're a Gensokyian too, aren't you?" Reimu asked with suspicion. "That ability of yours is magic..."

"We here at Okazaki R&D has located several Gensokyians living in the Outside World~" Karin replied cheerfully.

The girls looked around the layout of the top floor. It was very messy, with scrap papers littered all over the floor.

Karin placed down the box of strawberry cheesecake on an office desk, and called out, "Miss Okazaki? We've got visitors from Gensokyo! Two of them claims to have met you before!"

Someone clad in red emerged from the shadows of the office. Despite the person's appearance being masked by the shadows and there being not enough sunlight pouring through the open windows to light up the person's location, Reimu and Marisa still managed to identify the person as the same lady professor they've met years ago from their perspective.

"Yumemi?" The red-white shrine maiden and the monochrome witch both said in unison.

Both girls suddenly finds themselves being pounced upon and hugged tightly.

"Reimu-chan! Marisa-chan! It's nice seeing you again!" Greeted Yumemi Okazaki happily. "It's been almost one whole century since I last saw you!"

"Er, actually, it's only been at most a decade from our perspective..." Reimu told the lady professor.

"Yumemi, mind releasing your grip on us, ze? Can't... breathe..." Marisa struggled to tell her.

Yumemi released the two girls from her tight hug. "Oh, sorry. I'm just too excited to see the two of you again..." She apologized while scratching the back of her head.

The other seven Daughters turned toward Reimu and Marisa in a deadpan manner.

"She's a professor?" Sanae doubted Yumemi's occupation.

"The least serious professor I have ever seen..." Reisen deadpanned about it.

The professor in question diverted her attention toward the two. "Hey, new girls! I earned five PhDs from Harvard alone, and I graduated the same year I enrolled!" She boasted.

Now it's Karin's turn to deadpan about things. "Told the nine of you already..."

"Never mind that!" Reimu interrupted, and everyone fell silent. "First of all, how can you be more than a hundred years old, Yumemi?"

"Nanomachines, girl!" Yumemi replied proudly.

"Yeah, I might get it..." Nitori deadpanned.

"Secondly..." Patchouli shoved the other girls aside. "Yumemi Okazaki, correct? We need your help "running an errand" for Yukari Yakumo..."

"Help? What does the Youkai Dictator need help for?" was the lady professor's response.

At this point, all nine Daughters made a silent deadpan at once.

""Youkai Dictator" is getting old already, isn't it?" Sanae commented.

Reisen came forward and shoved Patchouli aside. "Four Gensokyians have been captured by the STI, and Yukari wanted us to get all of them back."

"How can three light-bending fairies and a literally empty-minded girl allow the STI to research better techs?" Yumemi wondered with her arms folded. "But never mind that, I can arrange it..." She turned toward her intern. "Karin, give them back their weapons, please~"

Karin clicked her fingers, and the Daughters' weapons unstuck themselves from the ceiling. The Daughters snatched their respective weapons from mid-air.

"You're really helping us?" Alice Margatroid asked.

"Puppeteer, let me tell you that by agreeing to help the all-female terrorist band that pulled off a successful infiltration on the STI Headquarters, I'm putting my citizenship at risk." Yumemi went serious mode all of a sudden. "The original five Daughters are branded "enemies of mankind" the moment you attacked Jack Summers, and that means the militaries won't give a damn about your human rights when fighting you..."

"I get it, ze..." Marisa interrupted. "Basically, the Outsiders were told to "shoot to kill", right?"

"I think not..." Karin told the black-white witch. "I was looking at Jack Summers' Twitter feed before you arrived. He said that the armies of each nations are told to capture all of you alive to be tortured for information about Gensokyo and Youkai Dictator..."

...

Time: 1145 Hour, 10th of December, 2125. (1 hour 15 minutes until STI departure)

Outside the Okazaki R&D building, the same STI SUV remains parked at the same corner of the parking lot, facing the same direction.

The Agent at the steering wheel once again lowered the driver's side window and looked at the front door of the office building.

Seeing that the Daughters Of Liberty had not exited through the front door for what looked like an hour, the Agent pressed a tiny button on the steering wheel. Exactly the same time the button is pressed, the windshield is covered by a series of holographic Heads-Up Displays.

One of those HUDs is a subterranean map showing nine red blips moving underneath the streets of Hakagawa.

"Dōyō ni, manējā o keikaku shite iru..." [Just as the CEO has planned...] The Agent smirked. He pressed his left hand against his earpiece. _"Tsuiseki nano botto wa basho to akutibudesu. Jiyū no musume ni tsudzuite kaishi sa remasu..." [Tracking Nano-bots are in place and active. Will begin following the Daughters Of Liberty...]_ He transmitted via Codec. "Those Daughters Of Liberty don't know that we the STI invented the Codec in the first place. Yukari Yakumo only ripped them off when she gave them the Magic Codecs..." The Agent uttered in English, before he drove the SUV out of the parking lot in pursuit of the blips as the holographic HUD showed their location.

...

"You have a private mini-railway?" Sanae said to Yumemi.

As it turns out, there is a service tunnel that connected the underground floors of the Okazaki R&D building to Hakagawa International Airport. Yumemi had a miniature railway built for the purpose of travelling between the two place and avoiding surface contact at the same time.

The mini-train is also just large enough for eleven people to ride in. However, the lack of a contained cab meant that the occupants are constantly hammered by wind made of stagnant air and the noise from the mini-train engine, so they have to shout every single word when they speak on board.

"Nah, this one's nothing compared to what other construction companies can build, though it does get a plus for being built by just me and Chiyuri back in the 2030s." Yumemi, who is on the steering wheel answered proudly.

"The design of the system is quite similar to the one from _The World Is Not Enough_..." Reisen comments on the design of the system.

"You watched _James Bond_?" Karin asked the moon rabbit in confusion.

"The whole franchise, actually. Books and video games included." Reisen answered. "The franchise was quite popular in the Lunar Kingdom, and I have to disagree with the critics for listing _Die Another Day_ as the worst despite the implication of South Korania being useless against North Korania in it..." The moon rabbit recalled her favorite scenes from the movies.

"Wow, the brainchild of Ian Fleming being enjoyed by Lunarians? That was totally unexpected..." Yumemi expressed her surprise at the fact.

"But wait until you see the popularity of _Twilight_ and _The Hunger Games_ in Gensokyo." Reisen added with a smile. "Just the books, though."

"Both of them are actually quite good." Alice Margatroid gave her opinion. "There are no love stories better than the former..."

Reimu interrupted the conversation by thrusting her gohei forward from the rearmost seat and waved it. "Maybe we can talk about Outside World literatures and movies later..."

"I agree..." Sakuya added.

"So as I..." So did Youmu.

"I have got to get my hands on the books you guys talked about just now, ze..." Marisa said. She changed her mind almost immediately afterwards. "No, wait, forget it. Cap's probably still hunting me down for the ones we took from his bigger-than-the-Voile library."

"Bigger...?" Patchouli batted an ear at the monochrome witch's statement.

...

Time: 1220 Hour; 10th of December, 2125. (30 minutes until STI departure)

Location: Departure Terminal 6, Hakagawa International Airport; Hakagawa, Asahi.

In one corner of the currently empty hallways of Departure Terminal 6, the lifeless door of a janitor's closet suddenly shook from within. It wasn't opened outright because it was padlocked from the outside.

"Yeah, sure, Professor Yumemi Okazaki. Thank you for building the end of the railway underneath a storage shed!" From inside the closet came Marisa's sarcastic voice.

"Told you already, Miss Okazaki's a bit wrong in her head." Karin told the witch.

"Hey!" Yumemi chided the intern, followed by what sounded like a metal bucket being placed over someone's head.

"A hundred years into the future and they're still using Roombas?" Sanae lampshaded about something in the closet.

"It is getting too stuffy in here..." Patchouli said while breathing heavily.

A burst of light suddenly emerged from the seams of the closet door.

"Sun Sign: Royal Flare"

A bright explosion occurs and the closet door is knocked off its hinges, or rather, torn off from the hinges that still have part of it and from the padlock as well. Smoke emerged from within after the bright light died down.

"You idiotic purple-robed librarian!" Reimu chided Patchouli while coughing as she walked out of the closet. "Nobody would be stupid enough to produce lots of smoke in an enclosed space, especially not if said person has breathing problems!"

"Yeah, I too learned it the hard way..." Alice Margatroid came out coughing as well, while dragging the also coughing Patchouli behind her with one hand.

As all the Daughters Of Liberty came out of the closet, they turned back toward Yumemi and her intern who are still inside it.

"Sorry, girls. This is as far as I can take you." Yumemi told the girls. "You're on your own now..."

"Thanks you. Tell Yukari that we'll take over from here." Reimu told the lady professor.

Yumemi went serious all of a sudden again, pointing an index finger as she spoke, "I have never been more serious about things in my life, so listen carefully: the armies and Intelligence Agencies won't give a damn about human rights when it comes to capturing you. They _will_ use heavy artilleries just to deal with the nine of you. You also need to watch out for the STI, as Jack Summers is a very cunning man when given the chance to plan..."

"Yeah, we will, ze." Marisa reassured her.

"Then good luck to you..." Yumemi finished before she dove back down through the trapdoor everyone came out of. Karin followed immediately afterwards.

"By the way..." The intern lingered for a moment, halfway down the trapdoor. "If you meet a Gensokyian who called himself Koka Henko, tell him that Karin Muyoka says hi." Ending her request, she burrows herself down the trapdoor, sealing it above her with the flooring.

Reimu turns toward the others. All nine girls nodded to each other, and begins making their way into the main hallway of the Terminal.

...

Location: Taxi Drop-off Zone, Hakagawa International Airport.

The same STI SUV that have tracked the Daughters Of Liberty is the only car in the airport Drop-off Zone that has a driver in it. All the other cars in the vicinity are abandoned hastily when the evacuation order is issued, some of them left behind with their engines or radio still running (though all that's coming out of the radio are buzzes).

The same Agent from before put his hand on his Codec earpiece.

_"This is the head of the STI Asahinese Facility hailing the cargo plane crew. The Daughters Of Liberty are closing in on you. They are already in the airport, and are approaching you from Departure Terminal 6."_

...

Location: Departure Terminal 6, Hakagawa International Airport.

Two Turks are fishing their way around a Duty Free store in the airport terminal, stuffing as many snacks into two paper bags as they can.

These two Turks are also of different nationalities. One is Chugokunese, the other Bevellan.

"These Asahinese sure have their hands on the good stuffs all the time." Said the Bevellan Turk, dropping a handful of chocolate bars into one of the two paper bags.

"I agree with you. There was a time when Chugoku made poor-quality goods, if not outright plagiarizing brands." Replied the Chugokunese Turk. "Copyright law is basically non-existent in Chugoku, unlike the other countries..."

"I'll be damned if those bitchies from Communist Gensokyo agree with you about tha..." The Bevellan Turk stopped mid-sentence, jaw dropped while staring at something outside the Duty Free store.

The Chugokunese Turk bought his attention to the same direction...

...And there they were, all nine members of the Daughters Of Liberty emerging from behind a "Staff-only" doorway.

...

"Oh, damn..." Reimu cursed upon seeing two STI Turks right in front of them.

The Chugokunese Turk knocked down the center shelf, "Approach if you dare!" and drew a WL-2 SMG which he aims at the Daughters. The Bevellan Turk darted out of the store, "See ya!" and ran down the terminal.

"I didn't say anything this time!" Sanae announced to the other girls. "It's just a coincidence they were here!"

The Chugokunese Turk fired the WL-2 like a madman at the Daughters. Surprisingly, the shots weren't even aimed, and the Daughters have no trouble dodging them.

When the WL-2 starts clicking to signify an empty magazine, the Chugokunese Turk doesn't even bother to reload it. Throwing the SMG aside, he drew out what seemed to be a Chugokunese broadsword instead of a Asahinese katana that the Zantetsu-Maru is, and charged with the blade in hand.

Alice Margatroid summoned several shield dolls to parry the Turk's strikes. But while the shield dolls can stop the blade from cutting through anything, they can't prevent the blade from advancing further due to the sheer strength of the wielder.

The Turk lifted his broadsword up and prepared to land another blow when Nitori smacked him straight in the face with her Extending Arm hard enough that he dropped on the floor out cold.

"Nothing an Extending Arm can't fix!" The Kappa boasted.

"He was hardly a challenge..." Reisen commented.

Reimu continued to stare at the unconscious Turk for a few seconds. "Something's amiss. This guy isn't even trying..."

"But maybe we should at least stop that guy who just got away, ze!" Marisa reminded the red-white shrine maiden. "He's definitely going to tell his buddies!"

"Right!"

...

Location: Cargo Airplane Landing Terminal, Hakagawa International Airport.

_"The Daughters Of Liberty are here!"_ The Bevellan Turk Codec-called the cargo plane crew. It was supposed to be a thought message, but since he was in a hurry, the message came out as though he was shouting. _"This time, they bought along Alice Margatroid, Patchouli Knowledge, Nitori Kawashiro and Reisen Udon..."_ The Bevellan Turk was cut off when a concentrated danmaku shaped like a real bullet struck the back of his head, instantly knocking him out cold.

"Move! Get those Cryo-Stasis Pods into the plane, and start its engines!" The Asahinese Agent shouted at the other STI personnel. He spotted the Daughters Of Liberty hovering several feet above the ground, and are approaching the cargo plane _fast_.

The Daughters Of Liberty fired potshots at the cargo plane with their danmaku. Several Turks drew out their swords, which were anything but katanas, and deflected the shots as much as they can.

"Only two hours into the mission and we're already fighting these bastards!" Sanae cursed at the same time.

"But this time they were weaker for some reason!" Youmu shouted a reply while deflecting the shots fired by STI personnel.

One of the Turks got struck in the shoulder by a real bullet from Reisen's dual Mac-10s, and cried out in pain as he fell on the floor. His voice indicates that he is _Malkrantian_.

"Wait a minute, these guys are not Registanians!" Sanae noticed. "They're anything but Registanian!"

The green-haired shrine maiden was right, there seems to be Asahinese, Chugokunese, Malkrantians, and even Necopolitans amongst the crowd of STI personnel. But their uniforms remains identical including the company's signature sunglasses.

"A multi-national team...?" Alice Margatroid wondered in surprise.

The engines of the cargo plane roared loudly to signify the aircraft becoming active. The remaining STI personnel boarded the plane while continuing to fire at the Daughters.

The Asahinese Agent fired at the ground to throw up concrete dust to disorient the Daughters. Seeing that the Turk responsible for pushing the fourth and last Cryo-Stasis Pod onto the plane has been knocked out, he stacked the unconscious personnel above the Pod and started pushing the Pod himself while continued firing at the girls.

Before the girls could knock out another STI personnel, the cargo bat door of the plane sealed shut after the Agent and the last Cryo-Stasis Pod. "See you in hell, Reimu Hakurei!" The Agent was heard shouting before the door completely closed.

With the door sealed, the cargo plane began its acceleration down the tarmac, going faster with each passing second.

"They're getting away!" Sakuya exclaimed. The silver-haired maid threw several knives at one of the turbine engines of the planes.

The turbine engine simply blew the knives toward the opposite direction with its exhaust.

"Stay on the ground!" Nitori shouted at the cargo plane. Her backpack unfolded to reveal several missiles crammed into it. "Kappa Science: Super Youkai War..."

Reisen interrupted the Kappa's Spell Card by putting a hand to her mouth. "Forget it, the plane's too heavily armored to be even scratched..."

The plane took off from the tarmac and accelerated into the skies, leaving behind a blast of surprisingly-clean hot turbine exhaust and the noise of the engines echoing through the now-silent airport.

"That means we will have to pursuit it by air..." Youmu said. The half-ghost sheathed her swords and took to the air after the cargo plane.

"Never have I needed to pursuit anything such as this aircraft in my life..." Sakuya commented. The silver-haired maid followed the half-ghost into the skies.

"Going after a plane? No joke..." Sanae also commented, before the green-haired shrine maiden took to the air as well.

"I hate to be foul-mouthed, but their hairy arse is surprisingly easy to kick, unlike what you described..." Alice Margatroid told Marisa. The seven-colored puppeteer summoned several dolls by her side, and took to the air.

Nitori and Reisen went in pursuit without uttering another word.

Reimu and Marisa turned toward each other, deadpan written on their face.

"Ever since four months ago, I have been noticing that Alice's accent is basically Bevellan, ze..." The black-white witch said. "I still can't get over it..." She took to the air riding the Mechanical Broom. "Hey, Alice, wait for me, ze!"

Reimu stood there for a short while, before taking into the air silently...

...

Location: Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean.

"Geez, we have been flying over this large field of water for an hour already..." Marisa complained, as she tries to get the Mechanical Broom to go nitrous without success. "That thing's got a huge amount of head start..."

"I still can't get over how fast that plane is..." Nitori said. "It went past the horizon just mere seconds after it left the tarmac."

Aside from the occasional uninhabited islands floating above the ocean surface, the Pacific is pretty bare.

"And this time, we're basically going to Registan straight from Asahi. Could've saved all the troubles and avoided the Euthanasia Poisoning four months ago." Sanae reminded the others.

Just at that moment, Marisa could hear her Magic Codec ring. The monochrome witch put her hand to the earpiece on her right ear.

_"Yes?"_

_"Didn't I teach you to be more polite than that?"_ Came a voice Marisa finds all too familiar.

_"I wasn't expecting you, Mima-sama..."_

_"Well, well. Seems that you're doing quite good managing to survive against the best of the Outside World."_

_"Those were nothing compared to what we faced four months ago, ze."_

_"Need I remind you that it was the Outside's first time dealing with Magical Girls four months ago?"_

_"I know what you're telling me, Mima-sama: the Outsiders have gotten better at it."_

_"I heard from the Youkai Dictator that this STI is very cunning, and very powerful. Be careful..."_

_"I will..."_

Just as Marisa was going to end the Magic Codec transmission, it rang in her ears again. The reaction of the other Daughters indicates that theirs are ringing too.

_"Girls, you have been lured into a trap! The Asahinese navy has launched a Nuclear Bomb at you!"_ Came Yukari's agitated voice.

The Daughters Of Liberty looked behind them...

...And sure enough, there is a single rocket headed straight for them.

"They're nuking us?!" Reisen exclaimed.

"That's it, we're outta here!" Marisa exclaimed. She tried the nitrous of the Mechanical Broom again. Still no success. "Argh, man! We are so dead!"

_"Dive under the ocean! The water will su..."_ Yukari agitatedly told the Daughters, but the transmission was interrupted for some reason.

_"Yukari? YUKARI!"_ Reimu practically shouted through the Magic Codec.

Seeing the nuclear rocket getting closer to them with each passing second, the Daughters tried to fly away as fast as they can, horror sketched perfectly over their face.

The rocket continued to close in...

Ten seconds to impact... Five seconds... Three... Two... One...

The rocket, without warning, transformed into a huge fireball that expanded several thousand times its original volume. The fireball is closing in on the nine girls _fast_.

"This is so UNFAAAAIIIIRRRRR!" Nitori was the first to be knocked out of commission by the blast for being in the rearmost of the team.

Followed by Alice Margatroid...

...Then Patchouli, "MUKYUU!"...

...Then Reisen...

...Then Sakuya and Youmu (and the latter's ghost half), "MYON!" The latter cried out...

...And then Sanae and Marisa...

Reimu watched her life flash before her eyes, just before the fireball engulfed her...

...The last thing the red-white shrine maiden remembers is falling into and being surrounded by cold water from all directions...

...

_"This is the Imperial Asahinese Military Force flagship, Yamato 5 from the east coast of Asahi calling Summers Technologies Industries Headquarters. The nuclear bomb has detonated within the vicinity of the Daughters Of Liberty."_

_"Excellent. They fell for the trap..."_

_"What is the next part of the plan?"_

_"Watching them being struck by the nuke is the last part of the plan. You have done well, Yamato 5..."_

_"Notified. Yamato 5 out..."_

_"Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers out..."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

A major cliffhanger! The IAMF launched a nuke against the Daughters Of Liberty, and the last thing we know is that it went off near them! What happened to the girls?

Yes, _James Bond _in this universe is not only popular among the Lunar Kingdom community, but turns out that the whole franchise is very loosely based on real missions partaken by the Watatsuki Sister's former best agent, which definitely isn't Reisen 2.

Something is amiss about the whole mission of the girls too. Just what is the STI planning?

Oh, wow! I just noticed that this chapter has over six thousand words! Holy poop!

By the way, I have decided to post an encyclopedia detailing the information about the OCs and armies of the _Fantasy Blitzkrieg_ franchise. The book is titled _Fantasy Blitzkrieg: HMF Confidential_ and will be uploaded within the day. Check it out if you want to know more about the OCs and each armies' hardware.

Shout-out index:

"Nanomachines, girls!" - Ask Senator Armstrong about that, he'll tell you that he trademarked the line himself... Just kidding about the trademark part...

"There are no love stories better than the latter..." - More like a "Take That, "Better love story than Twilight" meme!"

That is all. _"See ya next time..."_


	5. Chapter 5: Lebow, Land Down Under

**Forewords**

_Fantasy Blitzkrieg: HMF Confidential_ is uploaded now. You can check it out to find out more about the world of _Fantasy Blitzkrieg_.

Back on the story. The previous chapter sees the Daughters Of Liberty being nuked by the Imperial Asahinese Military Force. Yes, the Outside World is so desperate that they decided to use nuclear bombs against nine girls...

The poop has just hit the fan again. This time enough to completely jam it...

This story will have the Daughters visit the three new countries. First off: Lebow, which is... Well, see for yourself...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Lebow - Land Down Under<span>**

Time: unknown.

Location: unknown.

The last thing Reimu remembers is her raising her magic shield just in time to stop the fireball of the nuclear bomb from completely engulfing her.

Cold water splashed over the red-white shrine maiden's body and onto her face multiple times, as she laid lifelessly on sand hot enough that they might as well be from a desert.

Her ears caught the sound of engines getting louder by the second until the surroundings became just the splashes of seawater again. The engine noise is followed by the marching of army boots on coastal sand.

Reimu opened her eyes, and with the blurry vision, she could only see a couple of humanoid figures surrounding her from all direction. She tries to pick herself up, but fatigue prevents her arms from being able to support the weight of her body.

One of the figures walked closer to Reimu. The figure now towered right above her head. The same figure seems to be crouching down and looking at her.

"G'day, mate." was the last thing she heard before she received yet another blow to the head that knocked her out once again.

...

It felt like the stock of a machine gun hitting her head...

The blunt force trauma that Reimu received to the head certainly felt like an Outside World gun being used at melee combat without bayonets.

The red-white shrine maiden wakes up being assaulted by a headache that originated from where the butt of the gun struck her head - the side of her cranium.

She touched her head, and was surprised to find that her clothes is the very same she wore al the time, despite all the tears, dirt, blood stains...

_"Wait, is that a burn mark?"_

On her skirt just several centimeters from her knee, Reimu noticed a hole that is very obviously burnt through by something burning hot. Underneath those very hole, she finds her own thighs having what looked like cauterized wounds roughly the size of a coin each.

She tried touching a finger to one of those cauterized wounds. She winced in sharp pain on doing so, drawing her finger back.

Reimu attempted to recall how those wounds appeared on her. She roughly recalls being in a barely lit room full of computers, IV Systems like the ones from Eientei but more advanced and futuristic, eye-stinging purple strobe lights of some kind pointed straight at her face...

...And several soldiers which she couldn't identify the nationality of. One of who seems to be holding a blowtorch in his hand

From her memory, those very soldiers seems to be watched by several STI personnel.

That's when Reimu remembered: she has been tortured by the army of whichever country she is in right now...

Scanning her surroundings, the red-white finds herself to be in a container with a single tiny window mere centimeters wide shining small amounts of sunlight through.

Reimu tried to stand up, but her legs seemed very stiff for some reason. Doesn't help that her hands are also tied together, with each of her fingers tied up individually. Fortunately, her hands are cuffed in front of her as opposed to behind.

Mustering what stamina she has, Reimu stood up, and inched her way to the tiny window.

Looking outside the container, she sees a vast desert that spans all the way to the horizon, with only the occasional desert trees and rocky mountains decorating it.

Just several inch away from the outer wall of the container, she sees what looked like a massive armored tank driving next to the truck that is carrying the container she's trapped in right now.

Unlike any Outside World tanks Reimu has ever seen, this tank didn't have any cannons on it. It is instead armed with twin ten-barreled Gatling guns, with no bullet-feeding system anywhere outside the structure of the tank.

_"What is this place...?"_ The red-white thought to herself.

As if reading her thoughts, the convoy came to an abrupt halt, and Reimu finds herself being tossed onto the ground by momentum.

Getting back up, Reimu sees the hatch of the same tank opening, and a soldier came out of it.

For a few seconds, that soldier seemed to be staring at the tiny window of the container. He then starts walking closer to it, until he's face-to-face with the red-white, with only the glass pane dividing the two apart.

"I see that you're awaken..." The soldier taunted, with a strange accent. "G'day... No, ba'day to you, mate! I hope you enjoyed yer ride with the Lebowian Army, ay!"

Lebow. That seems to be the name of this country...

"Maybe yer countrymen, or should I say, countrywomen will tell a touching story about how you died in vain to save them..." The soldier continued his taunting. "Ah well, tis' a g'day to the country..."

Reimu had ignored the soldier's taunt by this point. From the very edge of the tiny window, she spotted the outlines of skyscrapers. Very odd for there to be a thriving metropolis in the middle of a desert, though the complete lack of clouds in this land of scorching desert makes it hard to tell if the skyscrapers were as tall as the ones from Capitopolis, Registan.

Reimu sat back down on the metallic floor with her back against the inner wall of the container. Having blocked her mind from the taunting of the Lebowian soldier, she rested her head on her knees, and thought of what she can do to escape...

...

Location: The Hive, somewhere under Registan.

The Hive, as it was called publicly, is the most secretive building owned by the STI. The public only know it existed, but they have no idea why it exist, what it housed in its structures, or even where exactly it is for that matters...

"Two weeks!" A furious and childish voice cried out from somewhere within the prison pens. "Two weeks the four of us have been here! Are we going to spend Christmas in this stinking box?!"

The source of the child rage was identified to be the sunlight fairy Sunny Milk, locked in a jail cell that from the outside looked airtight. The interior of the jail cell is packed to the brim with harmless laser beams emerging from the walls.

"Actually, its only been ten days..." Corrected Luna Child from a neighboring cell. "But nevertheless, it is unacceptable!"

"At least let us see the skies! The real skies!" Star Sapphire complained loudly from another cell.

A hand smashed itself against the big red button on a nearby console, and laser beams appeared to make the Three Fairies Of Light faceplant themselves against the floor like strings-controlled puppets.

The hand belonged to LT...

"Then tell that to Yukari Yakumo, girls!" The CEO shouted back, while putting his left hand over the Multi-purpose Watch worn on his right hand.

"Just you wait!" Sunny shouted despite being stuck to the ground by the laser beams. "Reimu and the others will kick your butt!"

LT calmed down and smirked upon hearing that name. "Oh yeah? What makes you think so?"

Hearing that made the sunlight fairy suspicious of something. "Huh?!"

"You can forget about Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu and Sanae even coming to Registan!" LT told the fairies evilly. "Each individual members of the Daughters Of Liberty are scattered over nine different countries! Nobody can save you three and Koishi Komeiji who is still in Cryo-Stasis, not even Alice Margatroid, Patchouli Knowledge, Nitori Kawashiro and Reisen Udongein!"

Hearing LT calling the members of the Daughters by their full names drew Luna's attention. "Hold it, Sunny. We didn't even mention the names of anyone of them. So how did he know their full names?!"

LT heard that exclamation. His only response is to look at the moonlight fairy from the corner of his eyes.

Luna finally understood. "Darn it...!"

"What?" Star asked, all confused about the matter at hand.

"The _Tome Of Gensokyo_ he stole five months ago?" Luna replied to the starlight fairy. "Seems that he has already read through the whole thing by the time Reimu and the others reached his estate!"

LT turned around and began walking out of the prison pens. "Now if you excuse me, I have a Christmas fundraiser to help set up with..."

...

Time: 1335 Hour; 20th of December, 2125.

Location: Cadney, Lebow.

An entire street in the city of Cadney, capital of Lebow has been sealed off by the Lebowian police force and Desert OPs to make way for the military convoy that will be taking a shortcut through the heart of the city.

Looking down one junction, the Cadney Opera House stood where it was, undisturbed. Though that's not where the military convoy is going, they drove the other direction.

Pedestrians stood by the sidewalk looking at the convoy and taking snapshots of the truck and various military hardware with their cellphones and tablets. There were also news reporters from the Lebow Broadcasting Channel reporting live about the situation.

"Here we are, at the heart of Lebow's capital, Cadney that we see a convoy of cargo trucks escorted by the Lebowian Army. Two Cheesemaker bunker-buster tanks bearing their signature twin 1500 RPM Vulcans drove in front and behind the cargo truck whereas several Rainmaker ground attack fighter jets flew several miles above the streets overlooked the path that will be taken by the convoy. The build of the cargo trucks indicates that they are escorting dangerous items, with one of them being a prisoner transporter loaded with just one prisoner. 'Crikey, mate!' you might be wondering, 'What criminal or terrorist can be so dangerous that just one has to be escorted by the entire army to prison?!' Well, the army claims that the prisoner is the leader of the renowned all-female terrorist syndicate - Daughters Of Liberty - which hailed from THE Communist Gensokyo. She was considered the most dangerous of the nine captured by every nation in the world, and the army still felt unsafe even with all these preparations!"

...

Looking out of the tiny window of the container, Reimu sees a whole mob of pedestrians looking at the convoy that is taking her to whatever nightmare the Lebowian Army has in store.

Finding herself to be completely helpless in this situation, Reimu lied down on the floor on her side, creating a metallic bang that is barely heard thanks to the commotion outside.

Little did she knew, her hitting her head against the floor had pressed the button on the Magic Codec Earpiece that the Lebowian Army somehow managed to miss.

_"Reimu? Reimu Hakurei, is that you?"_ Came a voice from the other side of the Magic Codec transmission.

Reimu was so glad to hear the voice, she forgot about the owner of that voice being the woman that started everything.

_"Yukari, is that you? What happened, and where exactly am I?"_

_"I'm not quite sure..."_ The Youkai of Boundaries explained. _"All of Gensokyo thought the Daughters Of Liberty were killed when that nuclear bomb went off. Even I..."_

Reimu recalled the torture she was put through, and then was somehow partially erased from her memory by Lebowian STI personnel. _"How long has it been since the last time you called us via Codec?"_

_"Uh..."_ Yukari stammered even though that was supposed to be her thought, indicating that even the Youkai Dictator has no idea how to answer the red-white's question.

_"Well...?"_

_"I'm digging through the call history multiple times to confirm it. It looks like..."_

_"Looks like what?"_

_"It looks like the last Codec call between us was ten days ago..."_

_Ten days._ That's how long the Hakurei shrine maiden was out cold for, plus the unknown amount of time spent being tortured by the Lebowian Army.

_"I committed a grave mistake..."_ Yukari told Reimu with an apologizing tone. _"I completely did not know that the STI supervised the world's armies. I tried to personally blackmail Jack Summers to save you, but he expected my arrival, took the necessary measures to render the blackmail useless, and killed me a third time..."_

_"Where are the others, anyway?"_ Reimu asked, wondering about the fate of the other Daughters Of Liberty.

_"I'm not sure either. I'll try to patch you through... But the system has glitched out since that nuclear detonation, and now actual sounds from the receiver's surroundings can be transmitted as well..."_

A few seconds later, a voice not of Yukari's rang in Reimu's ears.

_"Reimu...?"_ Came the voice of Sanae. _"They have me prisoner in the Soviet Union..."_ The weak voice was followed by a very loud screaming. Sanae is also being tortured by the Malkrantian military! Inaudible chatters with Malkrantian accents echoed through the Magic Codec.

_"Myon!"_ Came Youmu's voice. There were taunts being launched the half-ghost's way in the background, and those taunts are in Asahinese.

_"Argh, Reimu! I need some help, ze!"_ Marisa's scarred voice catapulted through the Codec. _"These godsdamned Chugokunese are using me to test their guns, ze!"_ What sounded like continuous firing of Chugokunese full-auto shotguns echoed through the system.

_"This is Reisen Udongein calling the Watatsuki PMC! I am held prisoner and being tortured in Latusia!"_ Even the militaristic Reisen called out in panic. The moon rabbit probably have no idea who is going to receive her SOS.

_"Gefangengehalten... Wehrmacht... Necopoli..."__ [Being held prisoner... Wehrmacht... Necopolis...]_ The voice is definitely Sakuya's. There was also the unmistakable sound of Gaseous Euthanasia being sprayed in close proximity to the silver-haired maid, followed by what sounded like soft air pumps. _"I'm now a prisoner of the Nazis!"_ She cried out in English, and was then interrupted by several loud gunshots.

_"My dolls... It took me a year to build all of them, and they were destroyed in mere seconds... They even took Shanghai from me... Torturing them..."_ Came the mortified voice of Alice Margatroid. _"Those tea-drinking Bevellans will PAY!"_

_"The high altitude and cold weather of this country they called Vadine is too much for me..."_ Patchouli's voice came out struggled, before the seven-day librarian fell into a coughing fit.

Reimu was mortified by what she heard from the Magic Codec. _The armies of each country were treating the Daughters Of Liberty like they're pests, with no regards to human rights for even the actual human members..._

While in the middle of being mortified, the red-white shrine maiden heard a cry from the outside.

"Crikey!" Came a Lebowian Soldier's surprised scream.

One second after the scream, something crashed itself into the side of the cargo truck hard enough that the container tipped over. Now the container that imprisoned Reimu is completely pitch black because the tiny window now faced the ground.

_"What now?!"_ The red-white tried to right herself.

_"According to what I saw on the LBC live news report, it seems that a car suddenly started moving on its own and accelerated itself into the container you're in."_ Yukari explains.

Another loud crash is heard outside the container, followed by soldiers barking commands at each other.

_"Another truck has just been flipped by a similar attack. It seems that Nitori who is on the other truck has managed to hack into the GPS system of the nearby cars..."_ Yukari said again.

Reimu, as of now didn't care how that Kappa pulled this off. All that's on her mind right now is to escape from this pitch blackness. Spotting a piece of glass shard still stuck on the frame of the tiny window, the red-white shrine maiden crawled over it, and used it to cut the cord that tied her hands together, then the treads that tied her fingers individually. It took several minutes, but her hands are finally free from the bindings.

"Hey, Reimu!" Called out the voice of Nitori from the outside. "You might want to lie as close to the bottom as you can!"

The Kappa engineer's shout is followed by something small landing on the flipped container. Reimu need not to guess what it is, for she hugged the bottom of the container as much as she can.

Seconds later, an explosion occurred that took out a large portion of the container.

Reimu climbed out of the container, coughing, and finds herself in the middle of a cargo truck pileup. Civilians ran away from the scene screaming while policemen and soldiers took aim and fired at someone. That someone was Nitori, who had her magic shield up.

"Use this!" Nitori shouted at Reimu, and threw a familiar object at the red-white's direction.

Reimu snatched the object from midair and found it to be her gohei. It felt so good to be holding her own weapon once again.

One shot at a time, Reimu fired a series of danmaku at each policemen and soldier, knocking them out one at a time.

When the number of hostiles diminished, and the warzone cleared, Reimu and Nitori ran into each other's side.

"You okay?" Asked the Kappa engineer.

"I'm fine..." Replied the red-white shrine maiden.

Looking at the downed hostiles, the two finds that the Lebowian police and army have one thing in common...

...All their guns are Gatling Guns. The policemen were even using pistol-sized Gatling Guns, complete with bullet-feeding systems.

"How did you get out anyway?" Reimu asked Nitori.

"Well, the soldiers were stupid enough that they put my backpack and our weapons in the same cargo truck that I'm imprisoned in. You can guess the rest..." Nitori replied while scratching her head. "Though I cut my hands free using the hidden switchblade that is disguised as one of my hair bobbles."

Reimu looked at the Kappa's hair, and finds one of her hair bobbles being slightly out of place. "Always be prepared, I guess..."

It was when the smoke cleared up that the two girls noticed that they are still inside the danger zone.

The two Cheesemaker tanks are still functioning. Both aimed their twin Vulcans at the girls.

"They did use tanks against the five of you last time, right?" Nitori asked in a Danger Deadpan manner.

"Yeah, except that those tanks shoots slowly..." Reimu replied. The red-white then points at a Cheesemaker. "And these ones shoot non-stop for as long as they want!"

Both girls raised their magic shield at the same moment the tanks starts firing their Vulcans. The girls have to face the tanks since the magic shield only covered their front.

"They don't fire shot at every direction..." Nitori exclaims, as she extends two Extendable Arms from her backpack to fire danmaku at the Cheesemakers. "But that's the problem! Bullets moved a lot faster than danmaku, and are also lethal!"

Reimu also fired danmaku at the tanks, but the hulls are barely even scratched by the girls' magical projectiles. "Not to mention these bastards are strong enough to be completely immune to our normal danmaku!"

Back-to-back, Reimu and Nitori turned their heads toward each other. They nodded at each other in agreement of something.

Next thing the soldiers manning the Cheesemakers know, the two Daughters Of Liberty they are firing their Vulcans upon took to the air on their own. They kept ascending higher into the skylines of Cadney until they are too high up for the tanks to aim at them.

"Crikey..." One of the tank drivers said as he stared at the escaping girls. "I guess that's why you don't simply shoot at Magical Girls, like how the Asahinese depicts in their animations..."

...

After flying high enough to be not fired upon by the tanks anymore, Reimu and Nitori breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe the Outside World have such an advanced level of technology!" Nitori exclaims. "Cars that can be controlled by the on-board GPS alone! Skyscrapers taller than the clouds! Not to mention Gatling Guns only the size of handguns!"

Reimu put a hand on the Kappa's mouth to silence her. "No's not the time to be excited by their fancy gadgets. Look around..."

Near where they are right now in the surrounding skyscrapers, the people behind those tampered glass windows all ran toward the bottom of the buildings upon seeing the two girls. Behind one of those windows, a single poster bearing the mugshot of all nine Daughters Of Liberty with the subtitle "ENEMY OF MANKIND!"

"Ten days..." Reimu held all ten fingers in Nitori's face. "That's how long we've been out cold for, and how long it took for Jack Summers to gain more powers by researching the abilities of the Three Fairies of Light and Koishi Komeiji!" The red-white crossed her arms in front of her chest. "This one spiraled out of control the moment it was started. Remember what Yukari said just before that enormous bomb went off in our face?"

Nitori touched her upper lip while thinking of the answer. "She told us to dive into the ocean..."

"Wrong." Reimu shook her head. "Before that."

Nitori thought about it for a bit longer. "She said that we've fell into a trap..." The Kappa's very answer made her realize the thing about this mission. "Wait a minute...!"

"Correct." Reimu nodded. "Jack Summers planned this whole thing. Even Yukari has been his unwitting pawn, by having her send the nine of us to the Outside World..." The red-white suddenly banged a fist into her open hand.

"...And then convince the Asahinese military to launch the nuclear bomb at us!" Nitori continued the statement. She too punched her hand. "He even expected us to survive the nuking, judging by how the armies knew where to look, and what to do!"

"The soldiers even know what to ask when they interrogated me..." Reimu tried to recall as many of the torture scene as she can. Her face went pale just thinking of how the Lebowian soldiers burnt several spots on her thighs with a _blowtorch_, and how they were being supervised by STI personnel.

The red-white shrine maiden can even recall one of her interrogators calling her by her _full name_.

_"Reimu Hakurei, is it? This is how we do things in the Land Down Under!"_

Her spine froze just thinking of that scene.

"They attached jumper cables to my thumbs!" Nitori said, clutching one of her thumbs just thinking of her side of the story. "They knew my full name too!"

"Which only supports the possibility..." Reimu said. "The STI has already fully analyzed the _Tome Of Gensokyo_ by the time we got to him, even the confidential pages which only the Superpowers of Gensokyo can read. Jack Summers allowed us to just grab it so he can fuel his plans further..."

The red-white's train of thoughts was interrupted when a squadron of three Rainmaker fighter jets flew past the two Daughters Of Liberty. One of them close enough that its hull scraped bits of the sole off one of Reimu's shoes. The pilot of the same Rainmaker, for that brief moment of making eye contact with her, made the easily recognizable taunting gesture of throat-slitting to her. _"G'day, bitch!"_

As the Lebowian fighter jets flies past the two girls, they readied their weapons and Spell Cards, watching the Rainmakers doing a somersault and turning back toward the girls from very far away despite the tight space in between the skyscrapers.

"Here we go again..." Reimu uttered, before she fires off several danmaku from her gohei at the Rainmakers.

The three Rainmaker fighter jets also fired their wing-mounted Miniguns at the two Daughters Of Liberty...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

Wow, things got really dark and edgy already, isn't it? What's with the armies of each nation interrogating the girls in humane ways, like the Lebowian Army burning Reimu's thighs with a freaking blowtorch, and attaching jumper cables to Nitori's fingers...

Have you guessed what Lebow represents?

The Cadney Opera House, and the nation's title gave it away already. Lebow is Australia!

This version of the "Australians" loved their Gatling Guns, much like the "Japanese" with laser guns, and "Chinese" with shotguns. Though their sense of naming things is much poorer than Remilia's...

Also as a condolence to real life events that happened lately, I'm taking Reimu and Nitori out of Cadney, which represents Sydney, as soon as possible to avoid the implications of the Lindt Chocolate Café hostage situation that occurred a few days ago since the posting of this chapter. Curse those Islamic State sympathizers!

No, really! The aforementioned hostage situation happening at the same time I wrote this chapter is purely coincidental! Not to mention the exact location used in this chapter is quite close to Lindt Chocolate Café too!

That aside, I tried as much as I can to mimic Australian accents in the Lebowian's speech.

No shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"G'bye, mate..."_


	6. Chapter 5: Conspiracy In The Works

**Forewords**

_Metal Slug: Mercenaries_ is still on hiatus... *Sigh*

_Fantasy Blitzkrieg: HMF Confidential_ will be updated every once in a while. You'll just have to be patient.

And it seems that the TV Tropes page of _Fantasy Blitzkrieg_ has stopped being updated at the STI HQ Scenario of _Mission Two_. It will be great if someone could continue the updating...

Without further adieu, let's get back to the storyline...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Conspiracy In The Works<span>**

Time: 1355 Hour; 20th of December, 2125.

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ.

"So, Mr President, are you still going to start the Christmas fundraiser?" Asked LT to President Snow Valleys, who visited the CEO via holographic representation.

"I know what you're going to warn me about." Replied the president. "Prime Minister Bruce Hale told me about two of the Daughters Of Liberty running loose in Cadney, Lebow..."

"I have informed the Maybourne Facility of the STI to go and intercept those two bitches, but I doubt that even they can do it." LT told Snow.

"But I am not going to cancel the Christmas fundraiser because of it. That would be giving this Yukari Yakumo what she wanted: The President of Registan being a coward." Snow declared.

"I see..." LT acknowledges the president's statement. "Just be careful about it, and have the Registan Air Force on standby. We don't want the most powerful terrorist organization in the world running amok during the festive season."

"I will, Jack." Snow told the CEO before he shuts off the transmission and his holographic representation disappears.

LT, sat behind his desk, picked up the Zantankuto Sword and slid it just a few centimeters out of its sheath. He looked at the reflective-as-mirror blade with a smirk on his lips.

"Just as planned..." He whispered to himself. "The STI will see to it that Youkai Dictator is thoroughly humiliated if not destroyed, and we will use the Daughters Of Liberty to do that instead..."

The CEO slid his oversized katana back into the sheath upon noticing someone materializing in front of his desk.

It was the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku, sporting her iconic costume and turquoise twintails, while spinning a leek in her hand like a baton.

_"What as planned?"_ The Vocaloid asked in confusion, with a digital undertone still present in her voice.

"None of your business..." LT did a shooing motion with his hands after putting down the Zantankuto. "Don't you have that concert at Bevelle in Christmas Eve? Go decide what to wear, I gave you a one-week leave already..."

...

Location: Cadney, Lebow.

"This just in from the capital city! Me and my filming crew have managed to survive the bloodbath that occurred after two of the Daughters Of Liberty had escaped from military custody! Crikey, even outnumbered 2 to 20, the police and army stood a Buckley's Chance against those two Magical Girls! We are now seeing the two Daughters flying on their own high up in the skylines of Cadney, where the Rainmaker fighter jets are preparing to take them down!"

...

_"Just cark it, girls!"_

All three Rainmaker fighter jets begun firing their wing-mounted Miniguns at Reimu and Nitori.

The two girls raised their magic shield to stop the incoming bullet spray, while at the same time fired danmaku back at the Rainmakers.

The danmaku impacted the hull of the fighter jets... and did little to no damage. They stopped firing as they flew past the girls, the resulting turbulence blew them upside down.

"These jets are suicidal! They go up close and personal with their targets!" Nitori exclaims while righting herself up.

"I've seen more suicidal ones." Reimu told the Kappa calmly as she rights herself up too. "At least we're both wearing bloomers. Not that these bastards ever do something like that..."

The Rainmakers made their way around and... just disappeared higher into the sky.

"Where did they go?" Nitori wondered, while a tiny satellite extended from her backpack and scanned the surroundings.

"Up above?" Reimu pointed her gohei up into the sky.

Before either of the girls could look up, several bullets suddenly rained down from above, with one of them tearing through Nitori's tiny satellite dish.

The girls rotated with their back facing the ground below, and raised their magical shields before a bigger barrage of Minigun bullets rained down on them.

The same three Rainmakers flew past the two girls and down toward the street below shortly after. _"Darn!"_ One of the pilots can be heard cursing as they passed by. The fighter jets pulled up just several meters from hitting the ground.

"Just go down already, okay?!" Nitori shouted. Her backpack opened, revealing several missiles in it. "Kappa Artillery: Self-Guiding Missiles" Two missiles are shot out as the Kappa engineer cast her Spell Card. The missiles idled for two seconds before their thrusters suddenly came to life and they shot off the distance tracking down the Rainmaker fighter jets.

One of the Rainmakers outmaneuvered a missile by pulling up over a skyscraper at the last minute, resulting in the missile impacting the skyscraper instead with a huge heatless explosion. Another doesn't pull it off and got its thruster blown up by the second missile. The pilot of that Rainmaker ejected before it crashed into the street bulldozing through the parked cars for a short distance.

"They're tough, alright..." Reimu comments on the takedown. "...But they still have weak spots. In the case of these jets, their thrusters!" The red-white put a hand over her mouth the same second she finished that sentence, having realized that the same thing is happening to her again. _"There goes the suppressed knowledge again, now that I'm outside Gensokyo for more than a week already..."_ She thought. _"How did I know that those parts are called 'thrusters', even though I'm supposed to have never heard of the phrase?"_

"They're coming back!" Nitori points at the remaining two jets making a turnaround and preparing for another Minigun barrage. The Kappa engineer deployed both of her Extending Arms, preparing to fire her own danmaku at the Rainmakers.

Reimu said nothing. She readied several large pins with Ying-Yang symbols on the pinhead, and prepares to throw them as the fighter jets closed in.

The Rainmakers closed in and fired their Miniguns again at the Daughters.

Reimu and Nitori both raised their magic shield to deflect the bullets. Reimu waited for her chance while Nitori fired a barrage of danmaku at the Rainmakers.

The Rainmakers flew past the girls again. Seizing this chance, "Exorcist's Needles", Reimu launched the Ying-Yang pins at the thruster of one of the fighter jets. The Exorcist's Needles skewers the framework of the thruster before going off in a heatless explosion which caused a chain reaction that set off an actual explosion that destroys the thruster, causing the fighter jet to go out of control. The pilot ejected before it grazed the roof of a Cheesemaker tank and then crashes.

"A trick? Count me in too!" Nitori said as she casted another Spell Card. "Kappa Arsenal: Never Enough Bullets" As the Kappa engineer does so, four Gatling Guns attached to Extending Arms emerged from the left and right of her backpack. The quad Gatling Guns fired at the last Rainmaker for a while until its thruster exploded from the continuous hits.

The pilot of the last Rainmaker ejected right before it crashed through an office building. That pilot, however, had his parachute caught on a horizontal flagpole.

"Take that, parachutes!" Nitori laughed at the pilot dangling by his parachute on a flagpole.

Reimu put an arm on Nitori's shoulder. "Let's get out of here before reinforcements arrives..." The red-white told her as she puts her gohei away.

The Kappa engineer nodded. Both girls then flies their way out of the city of Cadney, Lebow...

...

Down on the city streets, many Lebowian commuters ran away screaming as the fight took place in the city skylines. By the time the aerial battle ended, only a few policemen and soldiers as well as the LBC New Reporting Crew are left behind.

Amidst the currently dying down chaos, a single black SUV with black-tinted windows drove into the debris-filled street, being careful not to run over any policemen or soldiers that are still unconscious.

That black SUV bore the logo of Summers Technologies Industries on its license plates. Its driver also has an armband with the same logo surrounded by the text "STI Lebowian Facility - Summers Technologies Industries".

"As the CEO expected, the police and army stood a Buckley's Chance against those two..." Said the driver, a Lebowian Agent. He turned toward the Elite Turk and Master Turk, also Lebowian, that are in the backseat. "Activate the Tracking Nanobots. Our buddies at the Asahinese Facility has a very good reason to secretly inject the Daughters with those using the mosquito drones ten days ago..."

The Master Turk began working on a laptop computer with a holographic screen. Entering a few lines of codes, the HUD of the SUV activated, and a mini-map showing two blips leaving Cadney is displayed.

Without further adieu, the SUV drove past the debris-filled street and followed the two Daughters Of Liberty. The LBC News Reporting crew caught glimpse of the STI SUV and for a full minute directed the camera at it.

...

Location: Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo.

Yukari observed the progress of Reimu and Nitori through a gap she opened. Pliskin Snake stood nearby watching the same thing.

"Maybe flying with their own will is the thing in Gensokyo..." Pliskin said. "But, even after five years of being stuck in this place, I still don't get how some of the girls can just pull something out of nowhere, much less do it in reverse..."

"Perception Hammerspace is what we call it..." Yukari told the Outsider. The Youkai of Boundaries proceeds to demonstrate by pulling a set of kunai knives from under her parasol which is still closed at the moment. "As long as your hand isn't in plain sight, you an pull anything out of thin air, or do it in reverse." Yukari then puts the hand with the set of kunai knives to her back, and that hand came back empty. "Under your sleeves, behind your clothes... Heck, even your back is possible so long as there isn't anyone seeing your hand grabbing the object."

"That used to show up a lot in Anime and Manga too..." Pliskin said.

"Though there are exceptions in which they can do it in plain sight, resulting in the object being grabbed literally appearing out of thin air. We call those Spontaneous Item Creation." Yukari added to her explanation. The Youkai Dictator looked at a small tree in the nearby foliage through the corner of her eye. "Take one of Alice Margatroid's dolls, for example..."

The twitching of the doll in question was enough to slightly disturb the bushes. Hourai stood up from behind it immediately after. "How did you know I was here, hou?" The red doll asked in a deadpan manner.

Yukari did not answer Hourai. She continues to explain to Pliskin. "Hourai here can form a lance that's taller than herself, and a shield too from nothing but magical energy." She turned toward the red doll again.

"I know that look, but why should I demonstrate it to an Outsider, hou?!" Hourai exclaimed angrily.

Yukari didn't say anything. She just gave the red doll a thin-eyed look.

Hourai took a step back as chills ran down all over her plastic body. "Okay, fine, hou..." She sighed in disappointment. The red doll proceeds to create a lance that's taller than herself with her left hand, and a European-looking shield with her right. "Are you satisfied, hou?"

Pliskin watched with his eyes wide. "Amazing..."

"Actually, Alice can do that with a proportionately scaled lance of her own, but she rarely does that, and prefers the classic Grimoire-from-Hammerspace." Yukari said.

"But that begs the question..." Pliskin added. "If that puppeteer can do it, then why hasn't she tried to fight her way out of imprisonment?"

Hourai reacts to the word "imprisonment" with deadpan. "That was ten days ago. You sent Alice-sama to the Outside World without knowing that in the first place, do you, hou?"

...

Time: 1425 Hour; 20th of December, 2125.

Location: Desert outskirts of Cadney, Lebow.

As the two Daughters of Liberty flew their way out of Cadney several miles above ground, the STI SUV continues to follow them from the ground, unbeknownst to Reimu and Nitori.

"Okay, mates. They're in the right spot." The Agent in the driver's seat told the Elite Turk and Master Turk in the backseat. "Time to make them go heels-over-heads!"

The Master Turk activates the holographic computer again, and input more codes into it.

The code is acknowledged by the computer with a "Micro-Scale Cerebral-Jamming activated" displayed in a small window on the holographic screen of the computer.

...

Reimu and Nitori had just barely escaped from the city of Cadney when suddenly, they just fell out of the sky for no apparent reason.

"What the...?!" Reimu exclaimed loudly as she fell toward the ground. The red-white was forced to taste the dirt when she crash-landed face-first into the desert next to a desert tree.

Reimu picked herself up and dusted the dirt off her already torn clothes. The crash landing tore part of her detached sleeves off. She repositioned her ascot on her collar before checking the surroundings.

"Nitori? Where are you?" The red-white shrine maiden called out.

"Over here!" The Kappa engineer responded. Her voice came from above.

Reimu looked up to find Nitori dangling off a branch of the desert tree by her collar.

"I guess that's what they call irony, since you've only taunted a soldier in a similar situation half an hour ago..." The red-white shrine maiden told the Kappa engineer.

"I know what an irony is, just get me down from here!" Nitori shouted back, struggling to free herself when the branch suddenly snapped, and she landed on the dirt ground on her behind. "Ow... Got to invent something to remedy that..." She told herself as she stood up. Nitori didn't bother dusting the dirt off her blue uniform which has been torn over many spots as a result of being tortured in the earlier days.

Nitori noticed that Reimu is staring at something off the distance. The Kappa engineer turned toward what she is looking at.

Both girls eyed a black vehicle of some kind turning around and heading back to Cadney. The skyscrapers of the city remains visible as images distorted by the desert heat from this distance.

"An SUV of the STI?" Nitori wondered.

"I think they have something to do with us suddenly unable to fly..." Reimu said. She then grabs her gohei and test fires several danmaku at a nearby rock. The shots threw up small amounts of sand with each impact. "...That's all they did to us, seeing how we can still use danmaku and our abilities." The red-white puts her gohei away once again. "But they have the perfect opportunity to nail us right here. Why did they decide to just leave us?"

The girls then eyed some more objects approaching from the direction of the city.

Among those objects are the familiar rectangular shapes of the Cheesemaker tanks. This time they are accompanied by what looked like helicopters with similar Miniguns as the Rainmaker fighter jets but seems to be loaded with different ammunition.

Reimu reached for her Magic Codec earpiece. _"Hey, Yukari. Mind telling us what we can do now?"_

It took a while before Yukari responded. _"Reimu, Nitori, I have just found out exactly where the two of you are. You are in a country called Lebow, which is located several hundred kilometers from Asahi. It will take you several days to fly back to either Hikigawa or Hakagawa, which an Outside World aircraft can clear in hours."_

_"Great. We've wandered too far from home..."_ Reimu sulked in her mind. _"Any ideas?"_

_"If I remember correctly, there is a Gensokyian in the Outside World who is constantly travelling over the world. Like other Gensokyian Nationals in the Outside, he blended in with the humans with a faked citizenship. Right now he should be somewhere in Lebow..."_ Yukari messaged. _"I'll contact him as soon as I can. But in the meantime, you should prepare yourselves for a fight with the Lebowian Army. You've already seen what the concrete-shredding Vulcans of those tanks can do, but the hi-speed armor piercing bullets of those Chainguns on the Cloudbuster helicopters are no slouch in their department either. Be careful..."_

Reimu puts her hand down from the Magic Codec earpiece, and looked at the approaching group of Lebowian military hardware.

"These guys have some strange fascination with Gatling Guns, huh?" Nitori commented. Her Extending Arms extended in preparation for a tough fight.

Then without warning, the Cheesemaker tanks and Cloudbuster helicopters fired their Vulcans and Chainguns respectively from quite a distance at the grounded Daughters...

...

Location: Prime Minister's Office, Parliament of Lebow; Cadney, Lebow.

The Prime Minister of Lebow sat behind his desk, hearing out what the holographic representation of LT has to say.

"They're pretty much good as dead in the desert anyways. Like you Lebowians put it: they don't stand a Buckley's Chance of walking out of that." LT told Prime Minister Bruce Hale. "But better safe than sorry, you did still send the army after them..."

"Nah, 'Better safe than sorry' has been how we people from the Land Down Under do things, mate." Replied Bruce Hale. "Me and my people lived in the most dangerous country in the world after all..."

"What's with the Outbacks and the bloodthirsty wildlife..." LT adds to his statement.

"But still..." The Prime Minister said. "It's usually men with guns or some other gadgets that us Lebowians fought. But this time, Magical Girls of Asahinese lore?"

"At least you people from Down Under believed in magic and the supernatural..." LT said again. "Unlike those idiots who calls themselves Registan, they are still looking for scientific explanations even when the whole world has agreed that the Gensokyians are magical."

"I know about that, alright..." Bruce Hale replied with a tone of insult toward Registan. "Those septics go bungers when giving their so called 'rational explanations'. I mean, strewth! Nothing can convince them that magic is real, not even solid evidence!"

LT took a moment to put a Health Cigarette in his mouth, which he proceeds to light with a lighter, and takes a puff out of. "Well, I guess that's it, Mr Prime Minister. Hopefully the situation is resolved by New Years Eve if not Christmas day..." The CEO's holographic representation then disappears from the office. "Cheers..." LT said, mimicking a Lebowian accent (causing it to come out sounding like "Cheese") right before he completely disappears.

Bruch Hale leaned on his office chair. "You probably don't know, but I don't do durries, mate." He said all alone. "But shang me some of those healthy durries if you can..."

The Lebowian Prime Minister pulled open his desk drawer and took a TV remote out of it, which he then uses to turn on a holographic TV that hung just by the entrance of the office. Currently on the channel was live news report regarding the situation with the Daughters Of Liberty in Lebow.

...

Location: Desert outskirts of Cadney, Lebow.

Reimu and Nitori had to take cover behind a piece of rock to avoid being hit by the large number of Lebowian soldiers and Cheesemaker tanks firing on them, while at the same time the two girls raised their magic shields to stop the bullets that are fired at them from the opposite direction by Cloudbuster helicopters.

Even after several minutes, the bullet storm showed no sign of dying down. The rock the girls used as cover is becoming thinner and smaller as bullets tore it apart inch by inch.

"Just how much bullets do they carry with them?!" Reimu exclaimed loudly.

"Probably bottomless in a literal sense! They used only Gatling Guns, after all!" Nitori shouted a response, even though she knew it wasn't a question.

The two Daughters Of Liberty suddenly notices, to their horror, that their magic shield is starting to crack under all the constant pressure caused by the Cloudbusters' Chainguns.

"Oh come on, Yukari!" Reimu exclaimed even louder this time. "Why didn't you tell us that these magic shields have limited durability?!"

At this point, the constant stream of bullets from the soldiers and tanks has thinned down the rock enough that heavier bullets started to punch right through it. The first to pierce the rock cover tore a hole clean right through Nitori's cap, somehow without knocking it off her head.

Nitori held on to her cap, spooked by that bullet suddenly making its way through the cover.

A second bullet finds its way through the rock cover, this time it did not graze, but went _right through_ Reimu's left shoulder.

Reimu gasped in pain while clutching the wound with her right hand. Blood continues to flow out of the bullet wound on her left shoulder, and the bleeding showed no sign of stopping.

"Dammit!" The red-white shrine maiden cursed under her breath.

Even worse, Reimu's magic shield is starting to flicker out as a result of her wound. Nitori's is also about to shatter with the constant stream of bullets.

The girls held each other's hands, knowing that they are far outnumbered and overpowered by the Lebowian Army, and have no chance of getting out of this situation. They closed their eyes and waited.

Right as the cracks on Nitori's magic shield are about to touch the edge, the bullets stopped hitting it for some reason.

Opening their eyes, the Daughters saw a figure standing in front of them, using his own magic shield to take the bullets for the girls.

That man looked at the girls while keeping his magic shield up in front to stop the Cloudbuster helicopters' Chaingun bullets. "Err... you might want to sit completely still..." He told them. "The ride's about to get bumpy..."

Reimu struggles to look at the man. "Who... are... you...?"

White aura begins to radiate from the man's body. "I'm a Gensokyian like you. Name's Koka Henko..."

The last thing Reimu and Nitori felt was a cold gust...

...

All the Lebowian Soldiers stood there, dumbfounded when some guy just appeared in front of the Daughters from thin air, and then all three of them disappeared into the ether. The soldiers were about to move in for the kill when that happened.

Some of the Lebowian Soldiers rubbed their eyes to make sure they aren't seeing things wrong. Nope, still no Daughters Of Liberty, though there were blood on the chipped apart rock cover to indicate that a shot has at least hit the girl that is identified as Reimu Hakurei, leader of the Daughters Of Liberty.

"Bugger!" A soldier kicked the earth in disgust. "Turns out those girls have contacts in our world!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

I honestly needed a way to introduce another RP character as soon as I can, so I used the unwinnable fight as an excuse to have Koka Henko pull off a Big Damn Hero on the situation.

Koka Henko is a creation of FanFiction Dot Net user "Marps". Credit goes to him for the character.

Like I said once in the Let's Danmaku forum, everyone's RP characters will have appearances in _Mission Three_ as themselves. Including the good-for-nothing Hackery, whose characters will be portrayed as completely useless at their jobs in _massive contrast_ to their unstoppability to _everything_ in the RPs. As an irony to you, Hack - "Git. Gud!"

Right now I'm wondering how many of you remembers that Hourai's appearance is the same as the _Omoito series_ Doujin? Had to remind you since I myself almost forgot about it for having not described her in a long time.

And yeah, the STI removing the Daughters' ability to fly is going to be a plot point. That will be explained much, much later into the story.

Seeing that it's Christmas day the day this chapter is posted... MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you out there!

...Except to you IS Jihadists and North Korean Loyalists. Why don't you give the world at least one day of peace and let them do whatever they want with their daily lives. even if you don't celebrate Christmas?

And also a "good work!" to Sony Pictures for releasing _The Interview_ today. Take that, hackers!

No shout-outs in this chapter.

That is all. _"G'bye, mate..."_


	7. Chapter 6: Do Not Go Gentle

**Forewords**

Just a few days left until New Years Day! What are your New Year Resolutions?

Mine is to be able to work faster on these Fanfics, and encounter the writer's block less often.

Well, this is probably the last chapter I will be writing in the year 2014. See you again in 2015!

Thanks for all the support!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Do Not Go Gentle<span>**

Time: 1435 Hour; 20th of December, 2125.

Location: Holding Cells, The Hive.

The Hive was very silent...

The machinery in the underground facility were all completely silent. The few noises that does occur came from the footsteps of STI personnel.

This eeriness, stacked on top of being isolated within the Holding Cells would've driven anyone insane...

...But not the Three Fairies of Light, even though they are currently the only inmates in the Holding Cells.

"Hey, Luna..." Asked Sunny Milk from inside one cell.

"Hm?" Luna Child responded from another cell.

"How do you suppose that they put us in these boxes?" The sunlight fairy asked her question.

"There weren't any doors or hatches that could be opened. This thing's sealed shut..." Star Sapphire added.

A fourth voice suddenly interrupts the Three Fairies.

"Simple: Nanotechnology, something you don't understand yet..."

Someone walked into the Holding Cells from outside. The fairies recognized him as LT's right hand man.

"Na-noe... tek-noe...?" Sunny is unable to interpret the term, and ended up jumbling it.

"What's that?" Star doesn't get the term at all.

"Nanotechnology, the thing from science fiction..." Luna corrected the other two fairies. The moonlight fairy sighed at their stupidity.

Harrison turned toward the moonlight fairy. "Well done... Luna Child, is it? Seems that you're smarter than you look..."

Luna was surprised to hear the Supreme Agent referring to her by her full name. She opened her chestnut-shaped mouth in surprise.

"Ah, that deformed mouth of yours, shaped like a chestnut for some reason." Harrison pulled a multi-layered trolley full of various tools, and walked closer to the moonlight fairy's cell.

"What do you want with us?!" Sunny shouted while banging her fist on the glass wall that sealed the holding cell from the rest of The Hive.

The right hand man grabbed something from a tray of tools from the trolley. "Not me. My boss wants something from you..." He tested the tool in his hand. One end of that tool illuminated as it produced a sonic whirring. "Guess Sonic Screwdrivers are better off in The Doctor's hands, even though the STI developed these ourselves..." He can be heard muttering to himself as he inspected the tool.

"Your boss?" Star said.

Harrison didn't answer, instead, he looked at a holding cell that is directly across Sunny's. That cell is void of a living occupant, yet the control panel next to it indicates that it is occupied by one prisoner.

Without saying a word, Harrison pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the control panel of that cell. The control panel responds as one of the levers on it flipped itself, causing a huge surge of electricity to travel through the walls and floor of that cell. The electricity died down in just one second.

The Three Fairies looked at that cell with their jaw dropped.

"Nice try, Koishi Komeiji..." Harrison said to someone in that cell while putting the Sonic Screwdriver back into the tray of tools. "Maybe that Perception Filter of yours can fool some people, but you can barely fool the imaginative Asahinese, and you sure as hell can't fool machines."

In that cell, Koishi materialized out of thin air on the floor. She laid down face first on the floor, her whole body covered in soot.

"It's a surprise you managed to escape from that Cryo-Stasis Pod on your own. Guess some extra evaluation is needed for you..." Saying that, Harrison pushed a big red button on the control panel of that cell, and several laser beams came to life focusing on Koishi who is just standing up.

Koishi looked at the harmless laser beams in confusion. But then forgets about them in just three seconds. "So~, what did I miss?"

The laser beams forcefully dragged Koishi toward the glass wall, and slams her against it. The glass wall, for some reason, created a small rectangular opening on its transparent surface right next to the empty-minded girl's head.

Harrison jabbed an index finger through that opening at the side of her head. Koishi uttered a single "Ouch." when the finger made contact.

The right hand man retracted his hand, and something that looked like a thumbtack is seen on his index finger, its needle facing outwards.

Harrison takes the object off his index finger, and held it up close to his eyes. Even behind that sunglasses, the four girls could tell what his expression is: a narrow-eyed smirk.

"Right, the guys at the Research And Development Department will be happy to get their hands on this..." Harrison said as he puts the thumbtack syringe into a plastic box, and picks up a second. Looking at the Three Fairies who watched with cold sweat dripping off their face and are trembling, he said, "Don't worry, kids. This will be faster and less painful than vaccine shots..."

...

Location: Koka Henko's Shack, somewhere near Thunder Ridge.

_"Reimu, wake up!"_

Three words. That's what it took to make the Hakurei shrine maiden wake up.

This time, it was just a simply act of waking up. No blurry visions, no headaches, arms and legs working normally, and no poisoning either.

Reimu checked her surroundings. She seems to be in a small shack that has small holes on several part of its structure in which sunlight streamed through in tiny amounts. Dotted around the house are furniture which, while would be incredibly top quality in Gensokyo's current technology levels, are considered very primitive by current Outside World standards. Reimu thought she saw one of those telephones that has a rotating ring in place of numbered buttons.

The red-white finds herself sitting on a mattress with bedsprings poking out of several tears all over it. Nitori sat cross-legged next to her on the same mattress.

"You might be wondering what this place is..." The Kappa engineer guessed the question Reimu was going to ask. "I think this is where that guy who calls himself Koka Henko hid out." Nitori went closer to Reimu, and whispered to her ears, "If he offers any drink at all, refuse it no matter what it is. The one I've had almost made me puke, literally."

Speaks of the devil, Koka Henko entered the room holding a mug in one hand. "Um... Hello, this is where I camped out for the past few months..." Koka attempts to greet the two girls, and fails horribly, though he is oblivious to his failure to make a proper greeting. "Name's Koka Henko, like I said back at the desert. Um... Take a few moment to rest..." He offered Reimu the mug. "Want some coffee?"

Reimu used an index finger to tilt the mug slightly so that she can see its content. The liquid in that mug is _barely_ coffee, or even drinkable for that matter. For once, what looked like a teabag floating on the surface and a sediment of ungrounded coffee beans (with green sprouts, even) on the bottom of the mug can be seen.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty..." Reimu kindly rejects Koka's offer, and lightly shoves the mug away. She then reaches for her Magic Codec earpiece. _"Yukari? You don't need to tell me what happened, so just tell me something about this guy..."_

It took a few seconds, but Yukari responded right away. _"Let's see... Koka Henko - The Eternally Bored Wanderer. An Oni with the ability to manipulate heat and radiation as well as short distance teleporting. Contrary to what other Gensokyian Nationals in the Outside World thinks, Koka did not cut his horns off, he was born without them. The one notable feature about his personality is that he's constantly bored with everything. 'Everything' was not an exaggeration, he once tried to relieve his boredom by pulling pranks on a terrorist in the middle of a hostage situation in Latusia. He got out unscathed, but he's still bored with the outcome, and as a result the Latusian police and military are ordered to shoot him on sight if he ever shows up in the country again.."_ Yukari was then heard letting out a deep breath despite the Magic Codec only transmitting thoughts. _"Even I have given up on trying to relieve his boredom. You see, girls, he gets bored of anything new the same second he learns about it. So getting him excited is truly impossible even with my powers."_

Nitori overheard the Youkai Dictator giving the description. _"Nothing is impossible if you try hard, right?"_ She bumped into the conversation.

_"Try telling that to the man who got bored with Gensokyo's current political situation the same second he learns about it. He also hardly bats an eye with someone pointing a fully loaded anti-tank Gatling Gun at his face point-blank..."_ Yukari gave a simple answer with a tone of surrendering.

Koka looked at the two girls and wondered what they are doing with their hands pressed against their ears. "Um... Don't know what you two are doing, but let me tell you that learning about the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Incident, or Crisis, whatever it is, was pretty boring even though it was supposed to be very surprising..."

_"Oh, and because of his unbreakable boredom, he starts every sentence with 'Um...'. That's it, I don't want to talk about him again..."_ Yukari practically gave up, shutting off the transmission the exact same second she finishes her sentence.

Reimu and Nitori both put down their hands, and gave Koka the look.

"What the Higan, Henko-san?!" The red-white shrine maiden chastised the hornless Oni. "Gensokyo is on the verge of being annihilated and you think its boring?! No wonder even Yukari is unable to surprise you!"

Koka still isn't surprised at the sudden outburst. "Um... Life, boring. That's why..."

Before either of the girls can spit out another letter, Koka's primitive phone rang with a very distinctive physical ringing instead of the digital ringtone the girls are familiar with.

The hornless Oni grabbed the phone and put the speaker against his ear. "Um... Koka speaking..."

"Koka Henko, aside from working on your manners, you also need to get yourself a cellphone..." Yukari's voice came through the phone. It was so unnaturally loud for a phone call that Reimu and Nitori became a bit uneasy being able to hear the Youkai Dictator's voice through it.

"Um... Cellphones are bor..." Koka gave yet another straightforward answer that made the two Daughters Of Liberty face-palm.

"Literally everything is boring to you, hence your title 'The Eternally Bored Wanderer'..." Yukari interrupts Koka mid sentence. "Now I don't care how boring it may sound to you, but I insist on you getting Reimu and Nitori there back to Asahi in the safest way possible." The Youkai Of Boundaries gave another sentence in a serious tone. "If you try to relieve your boredom by making the escort more dangerous on purpose, you'll spend the rest of your immortal life in the emptiness of my gaps, where you'll be truly bored for an eternity!" Yukari loudly warns Koka before a loud and clear "ding" can be heard from her side, indicating her slamming the phone down on its stand.

Koka puts the phone down with that bored expression still on his face. "Um... Don't know why Yukari just shouted at me angrily, but she wants me to help the two of you out of Lebow..."

Reimu and Nitori face-palmed again in response to the hornless Oni's response to Yukari's shouting at him.

"Ju... Just get us out of this desert..." Reimu acted as though she was going to faint from the revelation...

...

Time: 1440 Hour; 20th of December, 2125.

Koka Henko flicked the light switch on, illuminating what looked like a garage with a single light bulb.

"Boring it may be, but still a good idea not to express it to everyone you meet..." The hornless Oni expressed, while touching the bandaged wound that was inflicted by Reimu smacking him on the head with her gohei.

"Especially to a girl who has been shot in the shoulder, and tortured by the army beforehand." Nitori told Koka.

Something actually drew Koka's attention despite his still bored expression. "Um... Torture...?"

Reimu pointed at the cauterized torture wounds on her thighs. "You manipulate heat, right? This must ring a bell to you."

Koka looked at the red-white shrine maiden's torture wounds, but did so without moving closer. "Cauterized wounds. I've inflicted those on myself by accident multiple times..."

"I can guess how, so no need to describe any of them." Nitori said in a deadpan manner, having been bored of the hornless Oni's constant boredom.

Koka walked toward the garage door on the opposite side of the garage. "Um... To not bore you any further, let's get the two of you back to Asahi as soon as we can..." He crouched down and prepared to open it.

That's when a bullet suddenly appeared and ripped through the wooden walls, shattering the single light bulb in the garage.

Reimu and Nitori knew too well where that bullet came from. "They're here..."

Koka is still oblivious to the attack, or perhaps that's him getting bored of it the same second it happened. "Who's here?"

More bullets ripped through the garage from multiple directions. Everyone jumped onto the floor as the bullets flew over their heads. The bullets kept on coming until the whole garage crumbles into pieces.

Sunlight floods where the garage used to be, and the Daughters Of Liberty opened their eyes to find familiar shapes surrounding them from all directions.

"You stood a Buckley's Chance of getting out of this!" Shouted a Lebowian Officer. "This is your only warning! Come out without your weapons!"

The surroundings are dotted with Lebowian Soldiers, Cheesemaker tanks and Cloudbuster Helicopters, with Rainmaker fighter jets flying past overhead. The Daughters also eyed several Snipers taking cover behind troop transport trucks using what seemed to be a cross between a sniper rifle and a Gatling Gun, which also seems to have suppressors attached to the thin muzzle.

A few Lebowian Snipers immediately aimed their Gatling Snipers at Koka as soon as he stands up from the rubble. Laser sights dotted his face and several part of his body.

"And you, mate!" The Officer turned toward Koka. "After playing a prank in the middle of a hostage situation in Latusia, you are now helping these Magical Girl terrorists?! Are you seeking to cark yourself?!"

Koka simply dusted himself. "Um... Don't know..."

The Lebowian soldiers let Koka know they mean business by cocking their rifle-sized Gatling Guns and Gatling Snipers loudly.

However, Koka doesn't react one bit to their wordless warning. "...Why you guys are here, but this is very boring, don't you think?"

Reimu and Nitori face-palms once again.

_"Is there anything this guy isn't bored about?!"_ Reimu thought.

The Officer raised his right hand in a commanding manner. "Looks like this guy literally has no idea what a warning is. Aim at the Daughters!"

All the Snipers aimed back at Reimu and Nitori.

"Thanks, you baka..." Nitori told Koka sarcastically.

Koka raised his right hand forward with the index and middle finger crossed. "Um... I know the desert is hot enough already, but can you girls tolerate any hotter?"

Reimu quickly guessed what the hornless Oni was going to do. "Don't you dare..."

Clicking his fingers, Koka caused multiple spontaneous explosions to occur all over the place.

Soldiers dove for cover as the explosions occurred. Some of the Cheesemaker tanks were knocked over by the explosions.

"Crikey!" The Officer exclaimed when he saw the explosions all over.

Seizing this chance, The Daughters Of Liberty readied their weapons and fired danmaku at the soldiers, starting with the Officer who takes one to the face.

"Dream Sign: Fantasy Seal" Reimu casts a Spell Card, and the ensuing barrage of exploding paper charms sent soldiers and snipers several meters into the air before they came back down knocked out cold.

"Kappa Artillery: Super Youkai Warhead" Nitori also casts her Spell Card. Her backpack opened to reveal several missiles inside, which are then fired out each seeking their own target, namely the Rainmaker fighter jets and the Cloudbuster helicopters. The missiles each took down an aircraft before either one could hit any of the girls or Koka.

More soldiers came out from behind a rocky outcrop and fired their rifle-sized Gatling Guns at the girls and Koka.

"Since we can't fly, we'll have to find another way to get out of here..." Nitori said, eyeing an unoccupied troop transport truck.

Reimu knows what the Kappa engineer is thinking. "Can you even drive?"

Nitori responds with a thumb up. "I've spend the past few months fixing cars, and there's only one way to test and see if they're working."

The girls are interrupted when a Lebowian Soldier came out of nowhere and fired a spray of bullets which landed near their feet. They both respond by shooting him in the face.

"We can talk later..." Reimu said. The red-white shrine maiden then runs toward the unoccupied troop transport truck with Nitori in the lead.

Just as the two girls are near the transport truck, another soldier suddenly appeared on top of the vehicle, aiming a bazooka with a rotating barrel at them.

"G'day, mate..." The soldier announced as he was about to pull the trigger...

...Only to be suddenly shot in the head by a real bullet that came from behind the girls. The soldier fell off the truck by the girls' foot.

The Daughters Of Liberty turned around to see Koka aiming a flintlock pistol at where the soldier was seconds ago.

"Um... Still very boring, but not as much as usual, at least..." The hornless Oni said, still having that bored expression on his face.

The girls have decided not to press into the manner for now.

"Get in..." Reimu told Koka.

Instead of walking, Koka just teleported himself into the passenger compartment of the truck. "Um..."

"No need to explain why you just did that. We both know exactly the reason you did." Nitori told him, as she took control of the steering wheel of the transport truck.

"Get this thing started up, Nitori." Reimu told the Kappa engineer. "We've got company..."

More transport trucks, tanks and helicopters are seen approaching from a distance.

Reimu jumped into the passenger compartment quickly. "Now how do we get out of this country?"

Koka still looks bored, but at least this time he isn't taking things slowly. "Um... Head northwest to Lilice Springs, that's where I parked my personal plane in an abandoned airfield."

A barrage of Vulcan bullets from the approaching Cheesemaker tanks ripped through the roof of the truck like it was paper.

"Time to go!" Nitori shouts as she floored the pedal...

...

Location: International Meeting Hall.

The Nation Leaders of nine participating nations of the HMF, as well as LT are discussing about the current matters regarding the Daughters Of Liberty.

"Okay, maybe they're still trapped in Lebow, and somehow crippled..." Prime Minister Bruce Hale of Lebow said. "But I ain't taking a Buckley's Chance to risk their getting away."

"Good idea..." Prime Minister Arthur Williams of Bevelle responds. "First thing I've learned from _Doctor Who_: always be on guard, don't take any risks no matter how unlikely they will go wrong."

"Sayings aside, how will you guys avoid the risk of the Daughters escaping from their respective prisons, and then ganging up on me again?" LT interrupts by asking the Nation Leaders a question.

President Snow Valleys of Registan is the first to reply. "This may be overkill, but our portrayal of the aforementioned word might as well be an understatement in those bitches' home country." The president pulls a file from his desk drawer (which is technically from the Resolute Desk back at the Oval Office, and not the podium of the International Meeting Hall), and puts it on his desk. The holographic representation of Snow also rendered him browsing through the documents of that file, though the others, even LT, are unable to actually see the file from their position.

"I know zis, Herr President..." Fuhrer Adolf Von Duer of Necopolis recognize the action. He knew exactly what it was without even guessing the contents of that file. "Ze Command And Conquer Protocol..."

"The protocol that states that whenever world governments and the STI are threatened by terrorist pig-dogs or the likes..." Commissar Tasnil Dmitri of Malkrantia continues the sentence. "..._Ve_, the Superpower Nations of the Earth, _vill_ use our maximum firepower to defeat the pig-dogs in any means necessary."

"Finally, _aboot_ time when we Vadinians see some big action." The Prime Minister of Vadine spoke. "Our biggest act back in the STICK War is basically us holding off the STICK Army for as long as we can."

LT leaned forward from his office chair. "So now it basically boils down to outmuscling those Communist Magical Girls in whatever way we can. Good plan..."

President Snow interrupts. "Magic doesn't exist. Though now it doesn't matter anymore, as magical or technological, the Daughters Of Liberty needs to be stopped..."

LT stood up from his office chair. "Right. It's a pity that Naussica still isn't interested in this matter. But that aside, shouldn't something be done in the event of the Command And Conquer Protocol being activated?"

The Nation Leaders all nodded, as they all produced a silver briefcase from under their desks (the real desks back in their offices, not the IMH podiums). They all undoes the fasteners of the briefcases, and opening them reveals an electronic terminal in each of them.

Asahi goes first, the nation's Prime Minister raising his right hand as he cited a vow. "I, Prime Minister Takatsu Suzuki of Imperial Asahi, adheres to the usage of the Command And Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis..." He puts his hand on a panel on the briefcase terminal, and said panel then scans his hand.

Chugoku is next. The nation's President did the same. "I, President Goh Chungming of the People's Republic of Chugoku, adheres to the usage of the Command And Conquer Protocol in the event of a grave international crisis..." He did the same thing as Takatsu.

Malkrantia follows. "I, Commissar Tasnil Dmitir of the United Soviet Socialist Republic - Malkrantia, adheres to the usage of the Command And Conquer Protocol in the events of a grave international crisis..." He allows his hand to be scanned by his terminal.

Necopolis dittoes. "I, Fuhrer Adolf Von Duer of Necopolis, adheres to ze usage of ze Command And Conquer Protocol in ze events of a grave international crisis..." The Fuhrer scans his hand.

Same goes for Bevelle. "I, Prime Minister Arthur Williams of The Royal Kingdom of Bevelle, adheres to the usage of the Command And Conquer Protocol in the events of a grave international crisis..." And ends the same way.

Seeing Snow Valleys seemingly hesitate to do his job, the three other nations to have not done so went first.

Lebow, "I, Prime Minister Bruce Hale of Lebow, adheres to the usage of the Command And Conquer Protocol in the events of a grave international crisis..." He practically slams his hand down on the terminal scanner. "Cark it, Daughters!"

Latusia. "I, Home Minister Visha Pondu of the Republic of Latusia, adheres to the usage of the Command And Conquer Protocol in the events of a grave international crisis..." She gently places her hand on the terminal palm-print scanner. "I can only hope that the ensuing sacrifices are worth more than those who died in the hands of IS..."

Vadine. "I, Prime Minister Vergil McKay of Vadine, adheres to the usage of the Command And Conquer Protocol in the events of a grave international crisis..." He scanned his hand. "Not many times that the army fought Magical Girls, eh?"

The Nation Leaders who are done with their vows all turned toward President Snow. So did LT.

"Come on, Snow, as a friend, I'm telling you that you should do this for the sake of the world..." The CEO told the president.

Snow hesitated or a few more seconds before he made his oath. "I, President Snow Valleys of Registan, adheres to the usage of the Command And Conquer Protocol in the events of a grave international crisis..." He placed his hand down to be scanned. "I sure hope that we're doing the right thing..."

LT went under his desk, and came back up with a larger silver briefcase which he places on his desk and opens. The STI's terminal seems to require the STI CEO's retinal scan as well. After LT did so... "I, Lieutenant Colonel Jack Summers, CEO of Summers Technologies Industries, confirms the activation of the Command And Conquer Protocol. The STI will now have control over each nations' military for the entire duration of the Protocol being active..."

The STI briefcase seemingly answers in an acknowledging _"Confirmed..."_ in GLADYS's digital voice.

The CEO then closes his briefcase, as does the Nation Leaders with theirs.

"Well, I guess there's no turning back now..." President Snow comments.

"If only we have The Doctor or James Bond on our side..." Prime Minister Williams comments.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

Okay, a completely unexpected announcement. Unexpected for me, at least...

It seems that the real-life US Army has just claimed that they are renaming the Islamic State as DAESH, which is Arabic for "The Unacceptable" or something like that. Totally unexpected. Now I can only say that IS in the FBU kept their name due to Alternate History...

Regarding the nations, it may be no secret anymore that Latusia is India, and Vadine is Canada. But Naussica will stay unidentified for the sake of storyline, so you can keep the wild mass guessing coming...

About the Latusian government, I'm not exactly sure what the head-of-state of real-life India is called in terms of occupation, and I'm even more unsure if "Visha Pondu" can be considered as a name that even remotely sounds Hindi. Some help on it will be appreciated...

Shout-out index:

*Sonic Screwdriver* "...The Doctor..." - Doctor Who?

Command And Conquer Protocol - Yes, this military protocol is actually named for the _Command And Conquer_ video game series. The game and its authors existed in the FBU...

That's it for 2014, then. See you again next year!

That is all. _"G'bye, mate..."_


	8. Chapter 7: Command And Conquer Protocol

**Forewords**

Happy New Year!

The _Fantasy Blitzkrieg series_ have finally entered the third year of writing!

It has been great writing this story series for all of you. If I posted at least one new chapter every day, I would already have finished _Mission Four_ by now.

Ah well, too late to lament about the slowness anymore. Now, let's get back to the storyline proper...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: Command And Conquer Protocol<span>**

Time: 1455 Hour; 20th of December, 2125.

Location: Parliament Of Lebow.

Prime Minister Bruce Hale ran down the hallway in a hurry, shoving aside parliament security members whenever he passed by any one of them.

As he ran down the hallway, he brought his wrist communicator close to his mouth. "Get me Defense Minister Dudley ASAP, mate! And Army Intelligence too! The whole world has just initiated the Command And Conquer Protocol!"

The Lebowian Prime Minister continued to run.

"Crikey, this has just escalated way too far!"

...

Location: Thunder Ridge, Lebow.

A single troop transport truck is being driven across the desert outback of Lebow, throwing up a trail of dust in its wake.

The same truck is being pursued by more trucks as well as attack helicopters behind it. Some of the trucks are larger and transported one tank each instead of a small squad of soldiers.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Reimu, in the rear compartment of the truck being pursued, shouted at Nitori who is at the steering wheel.

"I think this is as fast as it can go!" Nitori shouted back.

The two Daughters Of Liberty shrieked when a large hail of bullets came from their pursuers.

Koka Henko just stood there in the rear compartment, looking bored. He wasn't even giving any comments about the situation.

"Koka Henko!" Reimu shouted at him. "Help us deal with these soldiers, or else I'll tell Yukari to bore you to death!"

The hornless Oni hardly reacts to the threat, but reacts to it anyway by clicking his fingers. As soon as he did, one of the pursuing Cloudbuster helicopters caught fire all of a sudden. The pilot ejected before it exploded in a larger-than-normal fireball. Koka clicked his fingers once more, and a pursuing troop transport truck is next to catch fire. All the soldiers in that truck jumped off before it too exploded in all directions. Another transport truck that is carrying a Cheesemaker tank doesn't get out of the way in time and crashed into the burning wreckage. It doesn't explode, but there's no doubt that the engine is damaged in the crash.

Another hail of bullets tore the escaping transport truck to the point that it became half as tall as it was seconds ago. After the barrage ended, both Reimu and Nitori groaned at the desert sun shining upon them once again.

Reimu herself was about to fire danmaku at the Lebowian military, but something made her stop as she looked directly above.

There seems to be three Rainmaker fighter jets flying with their back against the sun.

_"G'day, mate!"_ said the pilot of the lead Rainmaker via intercoms.

Then before anyone realizes, the three Rainmakers fired their Miniguns upon the hijacked transport truck from directly above it. After emptying several high-caliber bullets into the truck (without hitting anyone of its passengers, much to the pilots' annoyance), the jets pulled out at the last second.

"Uh, bad news only!" Nitori shouted, struggling to turn the steering wheel, but the truck appears to be out of control. "That barrage from earlier seems to have busted the brakes!"

There's more to the horror of having a non-functioning brake: the truck is headed straight for a deep, wide pit.

"You have got to be kidding...!" Reimu exclaimed upon seeing the deep pit.

"Even worse, the steering's also busted!" Nitori added at the worst possible moment.

Koka Henko walked slowly to the back of the truck. "Um, here's a boring suggestion: jump off the car..." Finishing that, he simply teleported off the truck onto the ground.

Reimu and Nitori looked at each other. After nodding in acknowledgement, the red-white shrine maiden and Kappa engineer both jumped off the truck right before it careered off the edge of the pit and fell down.

The truck kept rolling down the side of the pit until it reached the bottom in pieces.

The two Daughters Of Liberty breathed a sight of relief when they saw the truck flying off the cliff. Behind them, Koka Henko slowly walked toward them as though nothing happened.

"Um, boring, isn't it?" The hornless Oni asked.

Nitori stood up and deployed both of her Extending Arms from her backpack and double-slapped Koka in the face. Reimu also used her gohei to deliver a heavy slap to the same Oni in the same spot.

"THAT. IS. NOT. BORING. IN. ANY. WAY!" The girls both emphasized in unison, and pointed at the military armada that is still approaching them.

Remembering the pursuing Lebowian armada, the girls prepared to cast their Spell Cards against the enemies...

...When the Magic Codec rang all of a sudden.

Reimu hardly groans as she answers, knowing just who the caller is. _"What now, Yukari? Only us can hear this, so you better make this quick..."_

Much to the red-white shrine maiden and Nitori's surprise, the caller _isn't_ Yukari Yakumo.

_"Listen carefully, Daughters Of Liberty..."_ Came the voice of Watatsuki no Yorihime. _"Forget about the time you came to the moon. We the Moon Defense Corps and Watatsuki PMC of the Lunar Kingdom have some investigations on your so-called Outside World going on..."_ Yorihime said with an emphasizing tone. _"You want to save Gensokyo and your friends? Forget Yukari, the Gap Hag made her second attempt at blackmailing Jack Summers minutes ago, and failed even more spectacularly than last time when he fired a hundred tranquilizers at her face..."_

_"A hundred tranquilizers?!"_ Reimu was so desperate for help, she didn't care about the woman on the other side being an overpowered Lunar princess. _"No doubt she's sleeping like a rock right now..."_

_"If you want to stop the STI from utterly destroying Gensokyo, listen to me very carefully..."_ Yorihime continued...

...

Location: Hospital Ward, Eientei; Bamboo Forest Of The Lost, Gensokyo.

"Perhaps Yukari needs to learn not to blackmail such a powerful individual, even if she can literally do anything she wants..."

Eirin carefully removed the last thumbtack syringe from the unconscious Yukari Yakumo's face. The moon doctor then places the syringe in a tray that has been filled with a hundred more.

"Overconfidence runs in my master's life essence..." Ran Yakumo replied with a stoic tone.

Eirin proceeds to stick bandages over the Youkai Dictator's face. "Blackmailing someone that took your life twice? That's more foolish than even the Team Nine bunch at their most foolish..."

The moon doctor, after she's done applying the bandages, picked up the tray full of thumbtack syringes.

"These tranquilizers must be very potent to be able to put down someone as powerful as Yukari-sama..." Ran said.

"Very potent indeed..." Eirin replied. The moon doctor walked toward her working desk and placed the tray down there. "Just one drop can knock out a normal human for 24 hours. There's enough over here to make the effect last a month on even a Lunarian."

"What of the Daughters Of Liberty?" Ran asked.

"Oh, the STI are good alright..." Eirin comments about the topic. "Using mosquito-shaped drones to inject Nanomachines into each of those girls' bloodstream..." The moon doctor carefully picked up a thumbtack syringe. "And then using those Nanomachines to tamper with their brain activities, depriving their ability of magical flight as a result. They are so good that even I didn't notice it until I accidentally activated one of the Long-Range MRIs while observing Reimu with Yukari..."

"Did you find anything else?" Asked the Shikigami.

"As it turns out, the STI is even better at Nanotechnologies than any Lunarians I know, because there were _exactly one_ Nanobot within each girl, and that's all it took for the STI to mess with their brain..." Eirin continued explaining. "And one of those Nanobots is enough to literally just shut down someone's brain by delivering small electrical charges to the right spot. It's a good thing they didn't..." The moon doctor trailed off mid-sentence.

Ran did not notice the sentence ending abruptly. "Killing people in a way that no physical nor mental damage is inflicted to the victim. Truly a weapon to be feared..."

Eirin raised her right hand to interrupt the Shikigami. "That sentence I said earlier ended abruptly, that's because I've just realized something."

Ran was surprised by the interruption. "What did you realize?"

"The STI _can_ just 'shut down' the Daughters Of Liberty, but they didn't." Eirin explains. "They could've saved the whole world some trouble by just turning off the girls' brains. But instead, they kept them alive..."

...

Location: Cafeteria, STI HQ.

"...Kept them alive long enough for us to research their abilities?" Harrison, sat next to his boss at a table in the cafeteria, said in a questioning manner.

LT was in the middle of filleting his plate of Fish N Chips with a fork and dining knife. But that doesn't stop the CEO from replying. "Yes. So that we can develop weapons that works similarly to their magic."

Across the same table, Chief Maid Emily Nightsky stared at both of her superiors, but pretended to not pay attention to what they are saying, while biting down a slice of ice cream sandwich she held in her hands. The Chief Maid of Summers Estate wasn't wearing her usual black gloves at the moment, the gloves placed on the seat next to her.

"Well, well..." Harrison said, before he shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He didn't say another word until he swallowed and took a sip from his cup of water. "That bitch Yakumo is going to have a lot of trouble helping her girls get through all the upcoming troubles, assuming that she wakes up from a liter of Whale Tranquilizers pumped into her face before the trouble starts..."

"So, what of the Three Fairies and that empty-minded girl?" LT changed the topic and asked Harrison.

The right hand man said nothing, simply taking a small plastic packaging containing four thumbtack syringes from his shirt pocket, and handed it to his boss, before he puts a small slice of steak in his mouth and starts chewing.

LT also said nothing when he grabbed the package, and put it in his own shirt pocket. He grabbed his can of cola from the table, and downed the entire can (actually just half a can left by that point) before he spoke. "We weren't able to reverse engineer the STICK Army's cloaking device. But these blood samples from four Gensokyians might just allow us to make an improved version..."

As LT continued with his speech, Harrison had his attention on something else in the Cafeteria. Looking through the corner of his eyes, he saw a female Perfect Security - the same one who cut her knee-length skirt to mini-skirt size, standing behind an emptied vending machine, putting on a pair of nerd glasses.

That Perfect Security noticed Harrison, and looked at him in surprise.

_"You still being a Yandere to your secret boyfriend?"_ Harrison hand-signed the Perfect Security without verbally speaking a word. _"He's not dating anyone, so stop being one! Put those glasses away as well! Are you trying to be a Meganekko?"_

Said Perfect Security's face blushed, as she ran off heading into the Collector's Grand Library while covering her face.

"What's the deal with her, anyway?" Emily Nightsky, who has been observing the funny event earlier wondered. "None of the Battle Maids are like that..."

The Chief Maid then takes a sip of her glass of carbonated drinks. But something made her stop sipping, as she slowly spilled the sip back into the glass before she puts it back on the table and shoved it away from her.

"Is this beer?!" Emily exclaimed, while gagging.

Both LT and Harrison, as well as a few Battle Maids that are passing by the table sweat-dropped upon seeing that.

...

Location: Edge of Super Pit; Thunder Ridge, Lebow.

Reimu and Nitori fired danmaku from their weapons at the Lebowian Soldiers that got off the transport trucks and engaged the girls on foot.

_"Yorihime, mind telling us how these soldiers are so homicidal at trying to kill us?!"_ Reimu asked through the Magic Codec.

_"It's not just Lebow, but every country in the world have initiated something called the Command And Conquer Protocol in which that every assets are expendable if it means destroying a dangerous threat. In this case, the dangerous threat is you the Daughters Of Liberty."_

Reimu raises her magic shield to stop a hail of Gatling Gun bullets from hitting her. _"Why are you helping us, anyway?"_

_"Yukari may have spilled some of the Moon Defense Corps' past mission logs to the Outside World, which then manifested as a form of media franchise..."_ Yorihime explains.

Nitori fires a single missile from her backpack at a Cloudbuster helicopter, blowing up its tail rotor. After the pilot ejected, the helicopter crashed into a Cheesemaker tank, causing an explosion that didn't completely destroy the tank, but broke the attached twin Vulcans into pieces.

_"To who do you think Youkai Dictator spilled it to?"_ The Kappa engineer asked.

Yorihime hesitated for a while. _"That person is long dead, but I believe he went by the name of Ian Fleming..."_

Reimu found that name familiar, and Nitori all but recognized that name right away.

"I may have seen that name as a book author while inside the STI Headquarters four months ago..."

"That guy who codified spy fiction?!"

The Daughters Of Liberty both casted their Spell Cards, and launched a series of explosive danmaku that obliterated the Lebowian forces quickly.

After they did so, Reimu and Nitori both exclaimed in unison: "The creator of _James Bond_?!"

_"Yes..."_ Yorihime confirms it. _"The entire franchise - the novels, movies and even the video games are all based on real missions that an ex-agent of ours used to have, with the setting changed accordingly..."_

Nitori face-palmed in disappointment. "Unbelievable... Youkai Dictator has a hand in creating the most famous spy fiction in the world..."

Suddenly, three Rainmaker fighter jets flew over the girls at such a high speed and low altitude that the resulting turbulence is enough to throw the girls off their feet...

...and right over the edge of the wide pit.

"Freaking unbelievable! Just when we can't fly!" Reimu cursed loudly for a brief moment, before she and Nitori tumbled down the side of the pit.

...

It took half a minute before the Daughters reached the bottom of the pit tumbling down its side. By then, their already tattered and torn clothes became covered with dirt.

"Right in the torture wounds...!" Reimu winced in pain while she tries to stand up. It really is difficult when the pain came from the cauterized wounds on her thighs.

"Why a desert of all places...?!" Nitori laid face-first on the ground. The Kappa didn't make any attempts to get up on her own for a few seconds.

Reimu got up on her own two feet, and reached for the Codec Earpiece that is still on her right ear. _"Okay, what exactly is this Protocol you mentioned earlier?"_

_"Remember how the militaries aren't using their full firepower against you four months ago?"_ Yorihime replies. _"This time, they're going to use firepowers as extreme as Bomber Planes and Ballistic Missiles just to deal with you girls..."_ The moon princess emphasized on the words "Bomber Planes" and "Ballistic Missiles". _"The armies are also using Ace Pilots and Commandos. Every nation has one of each, both of which can serve as alternatives to the Raiders..."_

Nitori finally got up, and reacts to the message. _"I know little about those Super Soldiers called Raiders. Though I have a feeling that these so-called Ace Pilots and Commandos might put up a good fight if they are used as alternatives..."_

At the same moment, the three Rainmaker fighter jets from earlier made a nosedive towards the bottom of the pit.

_"Which is bad news for you: You are facing the Ace Pilot of the Lebowian military right now..."_ Yorihime continues speaking through the Magic Codec. _"The fighter planes or jets flown by Ace Pilots are in every way better than the regular variants..."_

The girls didn't wait for Yorihime to finish before they raised their magic shield upwards to stop the bullets that the Lebowian Ace Pilot and his wingmen are raining down upon them.

The fighter jets pulled up before they got any closer to the opening of the pit.

_"And no doubt that you'll have very little room to dodge at the bottom of this pit, plus the fact that the ground troops are using a nearby path to get down to the bottom of the pit."_

The red-white shrine maiden and the Kappa engineer looked toward one side of the pit, where several transport trucks and Cheesemaker tanks are going for the bottom of the pit using a clearly artificial path that is carved into the cliff face long ago.

"Things just keeps getting better..."

...

Location: Outside the Parliament of Lebow.

A mob of news reporters gathered outside the Parliament of Lebow, waiting for anyone from the Lebowian government to come out, while Parliament Security personnel kept them in line.

The news reporters, upon seeing the Prime Minister and the Defense Minister, swarmed them while asking questions regarding the matter at hand.

"Prime Minister Hale! What are your opinions on the Daughters Of Liberty?"

"What does the Lebowian government think of an all-female terrorist organization being categorized as public enemies number one?"

"What are the HMF's comments about the situation?"

"How will you compare the Daughters to the now-defeated STICK Army?"

"What is this Command And Conquer Protocol, and why did the STI initiate it?"

Prime Minister Bruce Hale didn't answer any of the questions. Instead, he used both his hands to lightly shove away the mob of reporters as he made his way to his personal helicopter. "This is technically a matter of national and international security, mates! I cannot talk about it to the public as per HMF rules!"

Defense Minister Dudley took out a small device and pressed a button. The device emitted a loud noise that while isn't annoying or harmful in any way, is loud enough to silence the mob of news reporters.

"What I can tell you is that the two Daughters Of Liberty that are here in Lebow are planning to rally up their comrades whom are scattered across the world." The Defense Minister told the silenced mob. "The Lebowian Army will not allow those two Magical Girls to take one step out of this country!"

The Defense Minister boarded the Prime Minister's personal helicopter after Prime Minister Hale.

"Now if you excuse me, mates, we have a country and a world to save! With the Protocol in place, those girls stood a Buckley's Chance!"

The helicopter then takes off with Prime Minister Hale and Defense Minister Dudley on board.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

The poop is hitting the tornado once again...

The whole world has agreed to initiating a protocol that tells them to use whatever firepower available - you read that right, **"whatever firepower available"**, not "whatever forces necessary". Meaning that the militaries have became desperate enough that they will sacrifice an entire city just to deal with one or two individuals...

Almost forgot. The names of the locations in Lebow are all only two letters or one words in difference to their real-life Australian counterparts. Thunder Ridge represents Lightning Ridge, and Lilice Springs represents Alice Springs.

Yeah, the Lebowians also have a poor sense of naming things, if you've noticed that every Lebowian military vehicles have their names ending with "er". Rainmaker fighter jet, Cheesemaker tank, Cloudbuster helicopter... I'm even going to introduce the Cauterizer Cruise Missile, Deathbringer Ballistic Missile, and Stormchaser VTOL...

The name of Lebow's National Defense Gunship has the same deal, also ending with "er"

Um... I appear to be channeling Koka Henko's owner in terms of writing these chapters. Gotta' get this problem fixed...

Shout-out index:

"...just 'shut down' the girls' brains..." - See that paragraph describing the STI Tracking Nanobot being able to "shut down" a person's brain? Not entirely my idea, it was inspired by the neural "bomb" - which is anything but a bomb from _Mission: Impossible 3_. You know, the same one that killed a girl near the beginning, and almost killing Ethan Hunt in the climax of the third act. I just scaled it down to Nanomachine size to fit the futuristic technology theme of the STI...

"The creator of _James Bond_?!" - Used this one a few chapters ago. No need to explain...

That is all... _"G'bye, mate..."_


	9. Chapter 8: Danmaku Has Less Bullets

**Forewords**

I know the conspiracies haven't started yet, but I assure you, conspiracies will begin within this or the next chapter.

I just needed to work up the storyline to the necessary spot. That's all.

I can tell you that the conspiracies will involve the _James Bond_ franchise and the internet.

But how? Well, see for yourself...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Danmaku Has Less Bullets<span>**

Time: 1515 Hour; 20th of December, 2125.

Location: Holding Cells, The Hive.

"Give up already, Star. Nothing can break these glass walls..."

Luna Child told Star Sapphire, who have spent the last dozen minutes trying to break down the Nano-Glass wall of her cell.

"This is just glass, isn't it?" The starlight fairy said. "Glasses are supposed to be fragile!" Star pulled out a Spell Card from her sleeve. "And good thing they didn't find my Cards!"

Star prepared to cast the Spell Card.

"Comet Sign: Hailey's Comet"

A concentrated ball of light begins forming in front of the starlight fairy. After a few seconds, the ball of light launched forward, and caused a powerful heatless explosion and a lot of smoke upon hitting the Nano-Glass wall.

However, all there is on the Nano-Glass wall is a tiny crack, which disappeared on its own as fast as it appeared.

Star Sapphire, covered head to toe in dust, watched dumbfounded.

"Wha... But that was my strongest Spell Card!"

Luna Child face-palmed. "You thought I haven't tried that yet? Sunny did the same, and tired herself out trying it..."

Within the cell of Sunny Milk, the sunlight fairy sat against the wall of her cell, sound asleep with her mouth drooling at the same time.

"Besides..." The moonlight fairy added. "They _did_ _find_ our Spell Cards, they just purposely left them behind so as to demonstrate for us how inescapable our cells are with these 'Nano-Glass' in place..."

Luna headbutted the Nano-Glass wall. She doesn't bleed from the slamming, though it was hard enough that the glass cracked. Like before, the crack disappears as fast as it appeared.

"Nano-Glass... Nanotechnology... Never believe the Outsiders can make these science fiction stuffs possible..." Luna muttered to herself.

...

Location: Super Pit; Thunder Ridge, Lebow.

Unconscious Lebowian Soldiers and wrecked Cheesemakers Tanks and Cloudbusters Helicopters lined up the pathway that connected the bottom of the Super Pit to the rest of the Lebowian desert above.

Reimu and Nitori slowly made their way up the pathway, gunning down soldiers and Snipers with their danmaku while avoiding the gun run done by the Lebowian Ace Pilot and his two wingmen. The two girls retaliates as soon as the Rainmaker fighter jets passed over them.

One of the wingmen received a shot to the fuselage of his Rainmaker that tore it off. The pilot ejected from the jet right before it crashed off the distance.

"Got one of those bastards!" Nitori announces.

The Daughters Of Liberty took the seconds-long window of opportunity to make their way up the pathway before the Ace Pilot makes another gun run in his slightly modified Rainmaker.

When the fighter jets did another gun run that hits the girls' magic shields, they flew so close to the ground that the resulting turbulence was enough to knock the girls off their feet...

...And Reimu almost plunged back to the bottom of the pit if it weren't for Nitori using her Extending Arm to grab the red-white Shrine Maiden at the last minute.

Reimu looked down as she held on for her life. This time, the drop is straight down, no slopes to cushion the fall and safely slide down to. For the first time in her life, Reimu is actually afraid of the deadly height, and the deniability of flight right now didn't help in any way.

"Never have I ever considered falling as an occupational hazard!" Exclaimed Reimu, while she tries to climb up the ledge with Nitori's help. "And where is that eternally bored Koka Henko, anyway?!"

Very slowly, the red-white shrine maiden climbed up the ledge with the help of the Kappa engineer. Right as the Ace Pilot makes another gun run alongside his second wingman...

None of the bullets hit any of the girls, but the shots hitting the cliff face caused part of it to crumble, which spelled trouble for Reimu as she lost her foothold and plunged once more, this time dragging Nitori with her.

The Kappa engineer quickly deployed another Extending Arm to grab onto the ledge before the girls plunges too far down. "This is why I hate mountain climbing!" She announces.

Looking up at the sky, the girls saw the Rainmaker fighter jets turning around to attempt another gun run.

"Shut up already..." Reimu silently mutters, as she readies a paper charm. "Spirit-busting Talisman" She casted the Spell Card, and upon throwing the paper charm, it magically multiplied into a dozen paper charms, all of which are locked on to the Ace Pilot and his wingman.

A distorted but surely forced _"Bugger!"_ can be heard coming from the Ace Pilots's intercoms, as he and his last wingman tries to outmaneuver the barrage of paper charms. A few of those paper charms made contact with the wingman's Rainmaker, and the resulting explosions tore bits of both wings off and set the jet on fire. Several more impacted the Ace Pilot's modified Rainmaker, and damaged it enough to make it start smoking, though it is still operational.

_"Right... Time for the Drop Bear Maneuver, mate!"_ The Ace Pilot loudly announces before flying straight up and disappearing into a dense cloud that has conveniently appeared.

"Doesn't sound good, whatever that guy is trying..." Nitori notes, as she tries to use both Extending Arms to hoist herself and Reimu up the cliff. The Kappa pulled it off without anymore troubles.

Literally just seconds later, the Ace Pilot's distinctively different Rainmaker fighter jet reemerged from the clouds, this time directly above the Daughters Of Liberty. He fired the Gatling Guns directly downwards, and let gravity takes the bullets the rest of the way...

...

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ.

LT sat in front of his desk, typing something on his holographic computer.

The CEO is then interrupted by an intern walking into his office.

"Mr Summers, can I have a word with you?" Asked the intern.

LT shifted his view from the holographic computer screen onto the intern.

"You got something to say, kid, spit it out. Tomorrow's probably too late..." The CEO replies.

The intern repositioned his rectangular glasses before speaking. "Well, um... About the Fantasy Blitzkrieg Crisis..."

That name drew LT's attention. "Hm?"

"I think I have a theory to explain how the Daughters Of Liberty's 'magic' worked, using Clarke's Third Law..."

Before the intern can finish, LT slams his hand on his desk once. The CEO is clearly angered by something the intern said.

"You do not explain Gensokyian magic with Clarke's Third Law under any circumstances..." LT said with a warning tone. "Looks like those martial arts skills downloaded into your mind won't be used. You're fired..."

"But I..." The intern is surprised by the CEO's response, as he attempts to protest.

However, in just one second, LT moved from behind his desk to behind the intern, which he proceeds to perform the Nerve Pinch on. The intern immediately fell limp like a ragdoll, and LT quickly grabs him by his shoulders to keep him on his feet.

LT then uses his free hand to signal the two Agents outside to come in. "Take this Clarke's Third Law believer to be Memory Washed. Erase his memories completely, and then download the copied memory that completely lacked his ever wanting to join the STI in as a replacement."

The Agents nodded in acknowledgement before carting the unconscious intern away.

LT then returns to his desk, sat back down, and continued typing away on his holographic computer.

Displayed on the holographic screen is a window with the text _"Initiating POV link"_. A few seconds of connection later, the screen changed to display what looked like a desert in a shaky POV cam.

"I see what you see now, Daughters Of Liberty..." LT said with a smirk on his face.

...

Location: Super Pit; Thunder Ridge, Lebow.

The Ace Pilot pulled up to avoid slamming into the ground after another gun run where the bullets are blocked by the Daughters Of Liberty using their magic shields.

"Bugger! Looks like simply bullets won't get through those shields!" The Ace Pilot cursed. "How can I get those girls to cark it?!"

Closely inspecting the holographic HUD displayed on the windshield, he finds that some foreign objects appears to be attached to the fuselage and jet thrusters of his Rainmaker.

"Crikey..." The Ace Pilot said with horror written on his face...

...

The Ace Rainmaker went out in an explosion in the sky off the distance. A trail of smoke originating from the center of the explosion indicates that the fighter jet is falling at terminal velocity toward the ground. If one were to look carefully, they will see that someone jumped out of the jet and opened his parachute in midair.

Standing by the ledge of the Super Pit are Reimu and Nitori. The former held several Exorcist's Needles in her right hand, which she then pockets in her Perception Hammerspace.

"Sometimes you just need a little less gun... Or in our case, danmaku" Reimu shoots a one-liner at the direction of the Lebowian Ace Pilot.

"Turns out the term 'never enough Dakka' applies to both Gensokyo and the Outside World, with the country of Lebow taking it to a whole new level." Nitori gives an offhand comment at the same time.

Reimu turned around, and walked out of the Super Pit pathway. "Now how do we get out of this godsdamned pile of sand? And where is that Oni, Koka Henko?!"

That being said, a troop transport truck approached the Daughters Of Liberty slowly, with Koka clearly by the steering wheel.

"Um... Sorry if things got too exciting for you. I got bored and went to look for a ride..." Said the eternally bored wanderer. "Also, everyone made a mistake regarding my species. I'm a Kishin, not an Oni."

Reimu and Nitori climbed onto the rear compartment of the transport truck.

"If you mention being bored one more time..." The red-white shrine maiden warned. "Now get us to your private plane before either of us die of dehydration or a bullet to the head!"

...

As they took off westwards in a stolen troop transport truck, the Gensokyians failed to notice an aircraft silently trailing them from across the Super Pit several feet above the ground.

The helicopter is simply a rectangular compartment with two five-bladed propellers instead of one on top of it. It also bore the emblem of the Lebowian Army. The side door was open, and standing over it is a very muscular soldier carrying an incredibly large triple-barreled Vulcan with ten muzzles in each barrel, with the .55 Cal rounds being belt-fed from an ammunition backpack.

His dog tag identifies him in codename as "Vulcan Raven".

_"This is Commander Vulcan Raven reporting in from the Super Pit in Thunder Ridge..."_ He grabbed a coin-sized radio from his shirt pocket and spoke through it. _"Currently tracking the Daughters Of Liberty westwards. They're probably headed for Lilice Springs. Stand-by for more info..."_

_"Roger that, mate..."_ Came a response from the other side of the transmission. _"Let those bitches cark it! The world needs to know that the former penal colony of Bevelle is more capable than they think. HMLS Underdog out..."_

_"Vulcan Raven out..."_ The muscular Commando replies before pocketing the coin-sized radio. He then follows the Daughters Of Liberty in the carrier helicopter, somehow without anyone at the cockpit of the aircraft piloting it.

...

Time: 1530 Hour; 20th of December, 2125.

Location: Some kilometers away from Super Pit; Thunder Ridge, Lebow.

The Daughters Of Liberty and Koka Henko drove the stolen troop transport truck through the desert of Lebow, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

"For a country that's almost entirely a desert, I'm still surprised that Lebow managed to be a self-sustaining country with such a powerful military..." Nitori hangs a lamp.

_"You'll be surprised to learn that this country started life as a penal colony of the Bevellan Empire centuries ago."_ Watatsuki no Yorihime tells the Kappa through the Magic Codec.

_"It is? You can say I am."_ Nitori replies.

_"The other countries had the saying that everything in Lebow is trying to kill you..."_ Yorihime added. _"Quite true, especially for those marked as enemy of mankind. That, along with the Command And Conquer Protocol being initiated..."_

Reimu decided to cut in. _"Hey, just what is this... Command And Conquer Protocol, anyway?"_

Yorihime tries her best to explain. _"The Command And Conquer Protocol is a global initiative in which the enemies got so dangerous for the Outside World that the militaries are allowed to use just about any weapons they have to stop the enemy with no regards to his or her human rights, including Bomber Planes and even Ballistic Missiles..."_

_"Using Nuclear Bombs against just one individual? Why am I totally not surprised by that?"_ Nitori cuts in.

_"These Ballistic Missiles are, more precisely, Anti-Personnel Ballistic Missiles, which are basically micro-sized nuclear explosion used to deal with large mobs of infantries."_ Yorihime adds in to clear the vagueness of the term. _"Though despite being called Anti-Personnel weapons, they packed enough destructive power to destroy even heavily armored tanks. Avoid being caught in the blast radius of one under any circumstances, especially the Lebowian Army's Deathbringer Ballistic Missiles."_

_"Got it, don't let the big boomers blow up in our face."_ Nitori acknowledges.

It is then the Daughters Of Liberty decided to turn toward Koka Henko who is at the steering wheel of the troop transport truck, and notices that he seems to be looking at the rear-view mirror.

"Um, this is probably insignificant..." The Kishin tries to put it without sounding bored or stupid. "...But have you girls noticed something following us in the sky?"

The two girls said nothing as they turned back and looked up.

Koka was right. Off the distance in the sky, there is what looked like a transport helicopter following them. Whether the helicopter has any weapon is hard to tell, as it is too far away.

"That's definitely military..." Reimu notes. "But why isn't it attacking?"

That being said, whoever on board that transport helicopter seemingly fired a couple of signal flares toward the same direction the Daughters Of Liberty are travelling in the troop transport truck.

The girls and Koka looked at the flares flying over their head before they burned themselves out near the ground.

"Um, I think we all know what to expect..." Koka told the Daughters, as he draws out the same Flintlock pistol he used earlier from Perception Hammerspace and held it by his right hand, while keeping his left hand on the steering wheel.

"For once I agree with you, Koka..." Reimu responds, as she readied her gohei as well.

"Now what? A mob of soldiers? An entire aircraft squadron? Giant robots?" Nitori speaks, trying to anticipate the upcoming danger.

All of a sudden, an explosion occurred off the distance that threw dust several meters into the air, and produced enough shockwaves that the girls are almost knocked off the transport truck.

Emerging from the cloud of dust is a shape that seemed strange to Nitori and Koka. But Reimu finds it all too familiar.

"You. Are. Joking!" The red-white shrine maiden exclaimed.

The flying mass of metal that has just emerged from the cloud of dust it created is no doubt a National Defense Gunship. It has four turbine engines, one in each corner of the chasis. Aside from a few Cruise Missile launchers, the weapons of the Gunship consisted entirely of variations of Gatling Guns, from four-muzzled anti-tank Chainguns to eight-muzzled anti-personnel Miniguns and even ten-barreled anti-air Vulcans.

Adored on one side of its hull is the emblem of the Lebowian Army, along with a line of text identifying it as The Hurricaner.

"Um, no questioning that a simple gun like mine can't even chip the paint off this thing..." Koka Henko practically gives up upon seeing the Lebowian National Defense Gunship, and pockets his flintlock pistol into Perception Hammerspace immediately.

Nitori nudged Reimu with her elbow. "Do tell me, that's a Gunship?"

"You know how 'Force Of Mother Nature' is a term used to describe natural disasters?" Reimu tells Nitori. "Well, you can call the Gunships a 'Force of Killing Mother Nature'..."

The Hurricaner trains all of its Gatling Guns on the Daughters' stolen transport truck as it gave chase to them.

_"G'day, mate!" _The pilot and co-pilot hammily announces. _"Now it's time for you to cark it!"_

...

Location: Lebowian Army Intelligence Gathering Hall. Exact location classified.

The Lebowian Army Intelligence Gathering Hall, or LAIGH as the nation's military refers to it as, is the center of command of the Lebowian Army. It usually is very quiet even when every soldiers stationed there are on working duty. But the current events caused the hall to be packed tighter than it ever has in history.

And of course, its not often that the Prime Minister of Lebow will take a step into it. This time, it was an exception.

"Prime Minister in the bunker!" A Lebowian Captain shouts to everyone. All the soldiers and officers present proceeds to stand up and turn around to salute Prime Minister Bruce Hale.

"At ease, mates." The Prime Minister tells the soldiers and officers.

The soldiers all got back to their work at hand.

Prime Minister Hale turned toward Defense Minister Dudley. "So this is where our military intelligence came from?"

"Yes. Construction of this bunker began in secrecy under orders of my predecessor when Tony Abbot is serving his last year in office." Defense Minister Dudley explains. "First time we used this place was for dealing with the IS terror group in West Latusia. Now we're using it against the Daughters Of Liberty."

The Prime Minister looks around the structure of the bunker. "The Bevellans' MI-6 and Registanians' CIA is going to be jealous about how tough this place will be in an airstrike, providing that terrorists even knew where this place is..."

"Oh, right." The Defense Minister adds in. "So little money was used for the construction that even the Registanian government and military doesn't know about it until the STICK War began ten years ago. They waited until the end of the war just last year to ask us when it was built."

The conversation of the Prime Minister and Defense Minister got interrupted by a soldier speaking.

"Sir, the HMLS Underdog off the coast of Cadney just reported Commander Vulcan Raven reporting in. Said that the Commando is tracking the Daughters Of Liberty and their contact in a stolen troop truck headed toward Lilice Springs."

Hale walked toward that soldier's workstation to take a closer look at the 3D holographic projection of the approximate location of the targets.

"The Daughters are definitely looking for a way to escape from Lebow. Find out how they intend to do so with their current trajectory." The Prime Minister orders.

The soldier came up with a result almost instantly. The holographic projection changed to display a 3D representation of an abandoned airfield in Lilice Springs. "Camp Damon, an abandoned airfield leftover from World War 2. There is currently only one plane in the entire airfield, and it isn't a World War 2 model..."

...

Location: CEO's Office, STI HQ.

_"Danmaku has less bullets!"_

The voice of Reimu Hakurei echoed out of the speakers of LT's holographic computer, along with the occasional shriek from Nitori Kawashiro, as the Daughters Of Liberty struggle to fight The Hurricaner Gunship.

"Poor Commie bitches..." LT said sarcastically. "They still have no idea that I'm literally seeing things through their eyes right now..."

The screen, currently displaying the battle between the Daughters Of Liberty and their struggle against the Lebowian National Defense Gunship, is actually displaying the scene from the POV of the Daughters.

"Yes, Reimu Hakurei, danmaku has less bullets than what these testosterone-filled kangaroos can churn out with their addiction to Gatling Guns."

After watching the live footage for another minute, LT slightly raised his right hand and clicked his fingers.

Almost immediately, the holographic avatar of GLADYS the Artificial Intelligence materialized next to the CEO.

_"Please state your current orders."_ The AI spoke with a digital undertone, her line sounding as though it was pre-programmed.

"Disconnect Tracking Nanobots from the optical nerves of the members of the Daughters Of Liberty." LT orders. "But keep the Nanos attached to their brains."

_"Disconnecting Tracking Nanobots from optical nerves of subjects..."_

Immediately, the live footage feed of the scene at Lebow stopped, and the window closed, displaying a bare desktop of the operating system of the computer.

_"Disconnection complete."_ GLADYS ends her issued command as scripted.

"Thank you, GLADYS. You may go now." LT told the AI.

GLADYS then simply dematerializes into nothingness, leaving LT alone in his office once again.

"Still going according to the plan..." LT said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

Sorry this took so long to update. I got sidetracked by the Let's Danmaku forum, and spent more time there than here for the past week.

Word of note: being too realistic is not a good thing when it comes to writing a work of fiction. A guy in the aforementioned forum broke this rule and made all of his post as realistic as real-life, right down to the laws of physics. And Guess what? His RP characters have technologies that can make even the STI look primitive in comparison!

You see the name "Vulcan Raven" up there?

No, _not_ that Vulcan Raven. This guy is a blond-haired Australian Commando, not a bald-headed bloodthirsty terrorist super soldier.

That's it. We'll continue the story with the Versus Hurricaner Gunship in the next chapter.

Oh, right, forgot to explain this. Nano-Glass, basically a glass made entirely of Nanomachines.

Shout-out index:

"Sometimes you just need a little less gun..." - Yeah, like the Engineer from _Team Fortress 2_ said, there is such a thing as enough Dakka.

...Vulcan Raven..." - Like I said, not that Vulcan Raven from _Metal Gear Solid_.

That is all. _"G'bye, mate..."_


	10. Chapter 9: Try Dodging That

**Forewords**

Okay, I'm going to stop mentioning the Islamic State from this point on, not because of how unethical their "laws" are...

I got this information from the newspapers. Apparently, Islamic State supporters are showing up in _Japan and South Korea_! Not much of a bad news for Japan, but a double trouble for South Korea who already have North Korea to be vary of...

Word of advice: be nice to the whole world. If you want to spread your beliefs, do it the peaceful way. They way the Islamic State tries to glorify Islam as a whole just sets the whole world against them. Want to make everyone in the world Islam? The way they are doing it is causing the religion to become more like devil-worshipping...

I'm going to stop talking about them for now in case they set their eyes on me or my country. In the meantime, let's get back to the _Fantasy Blitzkrieg_ series...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Try Dodging That...<span>**

Time: 1545 Hour; 20th of December, 2125.

Location: Some kilometers away from Super Pit; Thunder Ridge, Lebow.

_"Hold still, wankers!"_

A torrent of Gatling Gun bullets is sprayed upon the desert, tossing up dusts and tearing down trees whenever they hit.

At the same time, the Daughters Of Liberty are doing their best to avoid being ripped to shreds by the weapons of The Hurricaner Gunship. But doing so caused them to fall off the transport truck. Koka Henko noticed the girls falling off, and slammed the breaks quick enough.

"How did the five of you manage to defeat six different Gunships?!" Nitori shouted at Reimu, while using her magic shield to block the bullets.

"The five of us were able to fly those times, not to mention those six Gunships weren't as resistant to damage as this one!" Reimu shouts a reply back, as she launches packs after packs of paper charms at The Hurricaner, with none of them even leaving a tiny mark on the hull of the massive aircraft.

The Hurricaner trained its anti-personnel Miniguns at the girls, and fired a spray of bullets. None of the shots hit any of the girls, but the resulting smokescreen is still enough to daze the girls.

_"Try dodging this, wankers!"_ The main pilot hammily taunts the Daughters, before launching two Cauterizer Cruise Missiles at each of the girls.

Reimu and Nitori switched targets and fired danmaku at the incoming Cruise Missiles. But every shot fired at the Cauterizers simply ricochet off their surfaces, with explosive danmaku hardly making them flinch.

"What?! How can missiles be so resistant to damage?!" Nitori exclaimed.

Before they got anywhere close to the Daughters Of Liberty, the warheads of the Cauterizer Cruise Missiles opened outwards, revealing what looked like smaller missiles inside. Those smaller missiles launched themselves out of the warheads, before the Cauterizers continued on their way without closing up the warheads.

"Recursive ammunition. Never though I'll actually see it in action..." Nitori Danger-Deadpanned, before she releases a barrage of her own missiles "Kappa Science: Super Youkai Warhead" toward the Cauterizer Cruise Missiles and their spawns.

The smaller missiles, and the Cauterizers after opening up their warheads are proved to be not as resistant to damage, for the Kappa engineer's missiles destroyed each of them in one explosion.

Reimu opted to raise her magic shield to protect herself from the bunch of missiles that went after her. The missiles that impacted her magic shield still transferred enough kinetic energy to push the red-white shrine maiden several meters backwards, almost knocking her off her feet. "Damn, that's some combination of toughness and firepower these people have..."

The Hurricaner proceeds to train its anti-tank Chainguns on the girls...

...And fires...

The bullets from the anti-tank Chainguns carried as much explosive power as a hand grenade, each blasting dirt into the girls' faces and knocking them off their feet as the bullets exploded all over the ground.

By the time the Chaingun stopped firing, there are enough dusts in the vicinity to almost completely blind the Daughters. The girls also sustained slightly more injuries, namely the cut on Reimu's cheek.

"You're right..." Nitori tells Reimu, while she prepares Gatling Guns mounted on Extending Arms from her backpack. "Danmaku has a lot less bullets than what these people are using..." Ending her deadpanning reaction, the Kappa engineer unleashes her Arm-mounted Gatling Guns "Kappa Arsenal: Never Enough Bullets" on The Hurricaner.

But, even aimed at the transparent windshield, the Gatling gun bullets simply ricocheted off.

_"These are not glass, wankers!"_ The co-pilot taunts. _"These are Orichalch, clear as glass but stronger than steel!"_

That said, the Gunship proceeds to aim all of its weapons at the Daughters (except the anti-air Vulcans which are mounted on the top side and thus cannot aim at them).

The Daughters Of Liberty could only watch hopelessly as the various variations of Gatling Guns revved up...

...Until a fireball spontaneously erupted right in front of the windshield, dazing the pilots and causing the Gunship to reel back slightly. _"Holy doolie!"_

Reimu and Nitori weren't surprised one bit by this surprise attack. They turned back to see Koka Henko in the driver seat of the same transport truck, with his left hand off the steering wheel seemingly doing a finger click.

"Um... This is still very boring for me, but if you don't want more excitement than you can handle, I suggest that you get back on this truck..." The Kishin said.

Clicking his fingers again, Koka created another fireball that engulfed The Hurricaner. The fireball is easily dispersed by the turbin engines of the Gunship, but it bought the Daughters Of Liberty enough time to get back on board the transport truck, and make their getaway on it. By the time the fireball is completely dispersed, the Daughters are already several miles away on their getaway vehicle.

"Crikey..." The Gunship pilot grunted. "Not what we were expecting, mate..."

"Let us get to them before they reach Lilice Springs!" The co-pilot reminds.

With that, The Hurricaner gave chase to the Daughters Of Liberty and their Outside World contact.

...

"It's catching up on us!" Nitori shouted, pointing at the approaching Gunship.

"I know!" Reimu shouted a response back, having seen the same thing herself. The red-white shrine maiden turned toward Koka. "Floor it, Koka! I don't care if its boring or not!"

Koka, of course, looks bored, but he did so anyway, slamming the pedal so hard that it almost went through the chassis, the transport truck gained such a huge burst of speed that it appeared to fly whenever it hit a pothole.

"Um... I'm getting bored with seeing everything as being boring, you know that?" The Kishin finally hung a lamp on his own strange personality.

A particularly big pothole causes the transport truck to rock like it was in the middle of an earthquake, and the rocking was severe enough that Koka's flintlock pistol slipped out of his hand. The Kishin was quick to grab the weapon before it fell off the truck, and for once, didn't have boredom written on his face as a reaction.

"Um... This is much, much less boring compared to everything else in my life." He exclaims in a deadpan manner.

The truck rocked more, this time due to the Cauterizer Cruise Missiles and their spawns landing and exploding directly behind.

_"Bloody whackjob!"_ Both pilots of The Hurricaner Gunship cursed, before they unleashed a hail of Chaingun and Minigun bullets upon the Daughters Of Liberty and their getaway vehicle.

This time, the spammed shots are actually accurate, as Reimu and Nitori are forced to raise their magic shield to stop the bullets from destroying the transport truck.

"I just have to wonder: how can something be fast enough to catch up with a Tengu while strong enough to make an Oni look like paper?!" Reimu exclaims as torrents of bullets impacts her magic shield.

"It's technically possible to be fast and strong at the same time with the right engineering!" Nitori shouts an answer at the red-white's way, despite knowing that it isn't a question.

Koka Henko continued to floor the pedal enough to make his foot almost break through the chassis, the Hurricaner Gunship continues to give chase while firing enough bullets at the Daughters Of Liberty and their Outside World contact to make even the largest cluster of danmaku look miniscule, the girls magic shields blocked enough bullets that they started cracking like glass from the damage...

...And then the Chainguns and Miniguns of the Gunship clicked instead of firing bullets.

Both the Daughters and the Gunship pilots stared at each other, confused with what have just happened. Reimu and Nitori kept their almost shattered magic shield up as they prepare their Spell Cards, while the Gunship pilots jerked levers and pressed buttons on the control conduit to find out what went wrong.

_"Bloody hell!"_ The main pilot cursed as he slams his fists on the dashboard. _"Out of ammunition!"_

The co-pilot realizes that, regardless of invulnerability, it was an extremely bad idea to announce your running out of ammunition. The co-pilot quickly scrambles to cover the main pilot's mouth.

But it was too late, the girls have casted their Spell Cards upon the Hurricaner.

"Dream Sign: Ying-Yang Orb" Reimu launches a large Yng-Yang Orb at the cockpit of the massive Gunship, which exploded on impact, creating a heatless explosion which left behind a thick cloud of smoke.

"Kappa Artillery: Super Youkai Warhead" Nitori launches a barrage of missiles from her backpack, all of which homed in on the exact same spot, creating a cluster of explosion which further thickens the cloud of smoke.

Surprisingly, Koka Henko produced his own Spell Card from inside one of his sleeves. Said Spell Card seemingly bursts into flames spontaneously, albeit with a scientifically impossible purple flame. "Devil's Curse: Brimstone Hell" Casting it, the Kishin's Spell Card appears to be engulfed by the magical flame and disintegrates. Immediately afterwards, multiple purple fireballs erupted all over the Hurricaner, blasting small chunks of the hull and windshield off.

As the cloud of smoke disperse, the National Defense Gunship is revealed to have tiny holes all over its hull. Though there weren't any electricity sparking from the holes, and all the on-board weapons are still attached.

_"Crikey!"_ The Gunship pilots exclaims, before they stopped chasing the Daughters Of Liberty and turned the massive aircraft away. _"You'll remember this, wankers!"_

Seeing the Hurricaner giving up the chase made Reimu and Nitori sit down on the back of the transport truck and sigh in relief.

"If that was a boss battle, the strategy pretty much boils down to outlasting its ammo supply..." Nitori comments on the battle.

"Yeah. Danmaku is all about who goes down first, not who runs out of attacks first." Reimu adds in.

The situation became soft enough that Koka lightened the press of his foot against the pedal, allowing the truck to go back to its average speed.

"Um... I will not comment on the situation to avoid getting a backlash from either of you..." Koka said, keeping his eyes on the vast desert.

Reimu decided to call up someone on the Magic Codec. _"Yukari, you better answer this..."_

It wasn't the Youkai Dictator who answered. _"Gap Hag is still out cold from the STI's Whale Tranquilizers, so you will have to stick with me."_ Watatsuki No Yorihime reminded Reimu.

_"Darn it..."_ Reimu wasn't happy that the Lunarian princess is the one to answer.

_"Anyways..."_ Yorihime speaks. _"Military protocols of every country dictates that multiple Gunship supply stations are to be placed all over their respective country's territories. And there's one just five miles from your current position."_

_"Which means we'll be facing off against that massive hunk of unstoppable metal a second time..."_ Nitori cuts in and made a deadpan comment.

_"By the way, Moonbitch..."_ Reimu remembers something, and interrupts...

...But was counter-interrupted by Yorihime for that specific name-calling. _"Don't call me that! Having Gap Hag calling me that is bad enough already!"_

_"Okay, fine..."_ Reimu mimics a scoff in what is technically thoughts transmitted as signals. _"Anyways, how are you tracking the two of us all the way from the moon?"_

It was Yorihime's turn to mimic a scoff in the Magic Codec. _"Me and my sister runs the Moon Defense Corps' intelligence branch - Watatsuki PMC, remember? Our computers can track the location of each individual operatives all the way from the moon to the Earth. However, given that the Outside's technologies has surpassed ours, it will be no surprise that they can track every single people on the planet with their DNA alone..."_

_"Their tracking satellites are precise enough to track an individual's genetic codes?"_ Nitori cuts in again, surprised at the statement.

_"Yes. So long as you're not in Gensokyo, the so-called Humanity Military Force can see what you're doing no matter where you go. Only way to become invisible is to go miles underground."_ Yorihime puts it seriously.

Remembering the mission from four months ago, Reimu now knew how the countries Asahi, Chugoku, Malkrantia, Necopolis, Bevelle and Registan always knew exactly where to find the Daughters Of Fantasy. _"No wonder those six countries always knew where to send their troops to intercept us. They've been tracking us ever since the Asahinese military engaged us in combat."_

Meanwhile, Koka Henko, still at the steering wheel, turns his head around to see what his two passengers are doing. He is confused as to why they are putting their right hand against their earpieces seemingly without speaking a word or receiving any audible signals.

...

Location: Storage Room, STI HQ/ Summers Estate.

The Storage Room, as its name implies, is where Summers Technologies Industries and its CEO's family members stored surplus items of all sorts. Amongst the stored items are mundane things like food supplies and spare furniture, and exotic things like weapons of all sorts. All neatly categorized according to what they are.

LT stood next to a refrigerator that has "only open when you have to" written in permanent marker on the fridge doors. The CEO is constantly tapping his foot and looking at his Multi-purpose Watch (which for the moment actually displayed time like any watch), seemingly waiting for someone.

_"Suggestion: would you like to check your schedule again?"_ GLADYS broke the silence with her emotionless digital undertone voice, without projecting her holographic avatar in the room.

"Nah..." LT rejects kindly, before he turns around to open the refrigerator to look for something. The refrigerator is completely void of anything...

...Except for a severed head wearing a black balaclava, with what looked like a bullet hole in the forehead portion of the balaclava. The severed head also happens to be smoking a lit Health Cigarette (with a conveniently placed ashtray for the cigarette), and what's left of the brainstem and throat respectively connected by a wire and plastic gas hose to a small device marked "Head Preserver 3000" in digital blocky font (and a paste-it note reading "rejected for impracticality. ~Harold Summers" stuck next to the base text).

"Kill me..." The severed head says.

LT wasn't surprised one bit with the severed head talking to him. Less so when said severed head belonged to the same intruder that invaded the STI HQ through the Training Hall air-vent four months ago. "Later..." The CEO answers kindly, with no sarcasm in the tone whatsoever. He proceeds to close the refrigerator.

_"What are your current orders, Mr Summers?"_ GLADYS asked with the same tone and voice.

"None. You are dismissed." LT responds, and the Storage Room went silent again.

A few seconds later, the silent is once again broken, this time by Harrison.

"Getting some _Team Fortress 2_ vibes with that severed head, don't you think?" The right hand man asks.

"For a 100 years old video game with a three year old sequel, yeah..." LT replies. "Can't believe it took Valve Software a hundred years to make the third installment to each of their titles. Except Episode Three, of course..." He scoffs at the last part.

"So anyway, boss..." Harrison interrupts. "Why did you call me here for?"

LT took a microchip from his shirt pocket, and passed it to his right hand man. "Send the content of this microchip to the Lebow Facility. Then tell them to pass it to the next country should the situation happens..."

"Will do, boss." Harrison acknowledge the order, and proceeds to walk out of the Storage Room.

...

Time: 1615 Hour, 20th of December, 2125.

Location: Desert outskirts of Lilice Springs, Lebow.

"Hey, look who's here!" Nitori said to Reimu, while pointing at a nearby tree.

"Who is?" Reimu turned toward said tree, and her question is immediately answered. "Oh..."

Hanging by his parachute on the aforementioned tree is the Ace Pilot, with the smoking wreckage of his one-of-a-kind modified Rainmaker fighter jet not too far away.

"Bloody hell..." The Ace Pilot cursed by himself. Upon seeing the Daughters Of Liberty, he went into a rage. "You. _Will_. Remember. This. You bloody bitchies!"

Reimu proceeds to silence the Ace Pilot by firing a single danmaku at his face. "Shut up, you testosterone bucket!"

...

Commander Vulcan Raven continued to observe the Daughters Of Liberty from inside the Lebowian Army's Commando helicopter.

"Bloody... Shooting one of my partners just to shut him up." The Lebowian Commando said under his breath. "Even if the shot's non-lethal, it's still unacceptable." He formed a fist with his free right hand (his left hand is holding onto the handlebars next to the open doors).

_"If you want to avenge our Ace Pilot..."_ Came a voice from Raven's radio. _"...Don't do it personally. Remember when you 'teleported bread' that time?"_

_"Yeah, I remember, mate. Biggest mistake I have ever made..."_ Raven replies. _"Anyways, mate, report to the LAIGH that I will be engaging the Daughters Of Liberty in combat."_

_"Will do, just don't spill too much of your badassery all over the desert for nothing!"_ The captain of the HMLS Underdog reminded. _"HMLS Underdog out."_

_"Vulcan Raven out."_

Vulcan Raven then puts his radio away, and picks up his triple ten-barreled Vulcan with both his hand. Somehow he was very good at maintaining his balance on his own despite the turbulence inflicted on the transport helicopter. The transport helicopter then descends towards the ground as it continues to follow the Daughters Of Liberty.

"Say your prayers, girls. This baby weights three hundred kilograms and fires at a rate of 5000 rounds per minute, _per gun for three guns_. It costs four hundred thousand credits to fire this gun... for twelve seconds."

...

"How much farther away are we from your personal plane?" Nitori asked Koka from the back of the transport truck.

It took the Kishin a few seconds to provide an answer. "Um... I parked it quite far from the nearest city, so there's still a long way to go..."

Reimu lied down on the floor of the back of the truck. "Godsdammit. Why in the middle of such a hot and dry place?!" The red-white complained. "Not a single shade in sight! I think I'm about to die of a heatstroke..."

Nitori lied down next to Reimu, still carrying her backpack on her back. "I should have geared up for a desert trek. I'm about to be cooked alive under the sun." The Kappa engineer took her blue cap off, revealing a full head of hair underneath. "How I wish there was at least a drop of rainwater..."

That being said, dusts are tossed up from the ground in tight cylindrical clusters around the truck, indicating that shots are fired at the Daughters Of Liberty.

"Not that kind of rain!" Nitori suddenly recovered from fatigue, as she rose from the floorboards of the back of the truck, surprised by the gunshots.

Reimu reacted to the gunshots as well. "What now?!" The red-white shrine maiden reached behind her head, and pulled out her gohei from Perception Hammerspace.

Koka reacted with, as expected from him, deadpan toward the surprise attack. "Um... What just happened?"

The shadow casted upon the transport truck by a military transport helicopter answered the Kishin's question.

"Oh... We've got company..."

The helicopter is flying close enough to the truck that the girls can take a clear look at its features. Said transport helicopter is basically a metallic cuboid with two five-bladed propellers on top, and adorned on one part of its hull is the emblem of the Lebowian Army. The transport helicopter itself has no weapons of any kind, though there is a muscular soldier carrying a triple ten-barreled Vulcan that must've weighted more than he does.

"G'day, wankers..." Said the massive soldier, whose dog tags identifies him as Vulcan Raven. "Welcome to Lebow, where invaders will die in the desert of either the heat or the wildlife. Now all of you are dead!"

Raven proceeds to unload his Vulcan upon the Daughters and their getaway vehicle from the transport helicopter.

As Reimu and Nitori engages the Lebowian Commando in combat, Koka Henko, at the steering wheel, though of what he should do, still with a bored look.

_"This is still very boring. But if I don't take it seriously, Yukari Yakumo is going to make sure I literally die of boredom, which I don't want to..."_

Making up his mind, he turned his head towards the Daughters Of Liberty, who are preoccupied with using their magic shields to stop Vulcan Raven's Vulcan barrage.

"Um... The ride is about to get a lot bumpier for you..." The Kishin told the girls, as he readies another Spell Card. Like the last one, this one also burst into purple flames upon being readied. "...You might want to hang on to something... No, anchor yourselves into something just in case you suffer from motion sickness..."

"What?!" Reimu and Nitori both shouted back in unison.

Koka casts his Spell Card without waiting for the girls opinion. The Card burns up and disintegrates just like the last one as he casts it. "Quake Sign: Rocket Jump"

An explosion suddenly occurs at the back of the transport truck, propelling it forward with a massive burst of speed like a rocket.

"Explosive propulsion?! Have you played too much First-Person Shooters?!" Nitori practically anchored both of her Extending Arms into the chassis to avoid falling off. How her cap managed to not get blown off by the wind is an entirely different matter.

Reimu, in the meantime, did her best to stay on the truck by hanging onto one of the Extending Arms.

Vulcan Raven is very surprised to see the truck carrying his targets suddenly shooting off like a non-airborne rocket.

"Don't run! It's just ham!" The Commando calls out hammily, as he gives chase on the transport helicopter, which is running on autopilot.

...

Location: Lebowian Army Intelligence Gathering Hall.

"Mr Prime Minister, it seems that Commander Vulcan Raven is currently engaging the Daughters Of Liberty in combat."

Prime Minister Bruce Hale reacts upon hearing a soldier saying that.

"Where?" The Lebowian Prime Minister asks.

"Somewhere in the outskirts of Lilice Springs." The same soldier responds, as he continues to monitor the approximate location.

"Already in Lilice Springs?" Defense Minister Dudley reacts. "If the Hurricaner doesn't finish restocking its ammo supply sooner, those wankers will get away!"

...

Location: Outskirts of Lilice Springs, Lebow.

"He's like a bear! He's like a big bear that hates Gensokyians!" Exclaimed Reimu, who is firing danmaku at the muscular Vulcan-totting Vulcan Raven, as Nitori's magic shield blocks the Commando's shots. Doing all that without falling off the rocketing transport truck proves to be a difficult task when magical flight is hindered for some reason.

The Lebowian Commando was, unbelievable, shrugging off danmaku like they were nothing.

Koka attempted to give the Daughters support fire by firing his Flintlock pistol at Vulcan Raven. Like danmaku, ordinary bullets have no effect to the muscular Raven.

"Uh... This man is more resistant to damage than I am..." The Kishin deadpanned.

Clicking his fingers, Koka caused a tiny explosion to occur in front of the Commando.

Vulcan Raven stops the Commando Helicopter on reflex when he saw the tiny explosion. His stopping to avoid the surprise attack had allowed his target to get away, literally leaving dust in his face.

"You'll never get away with this, wankers!" Raven shouts angrily at the transport truck that carried the Daughters and their contact, while punching air with his left hand.

As Vulcan Raven was going to resume the chase, he suddenly interrupted himself by grabbing onto the handlebar next to the helicopter door, and put his triple Vulcan down.

"My danger sense is tingling..."

The Lebowian Commando looked around, and finds that the Commando Helicopter he's riding on has several slips of papers stuck on its hull. He immediately recognized the slips as what the Daughter in red-white used in place of grenades.

"Bloody hell, I've fell into Reimu Hakurei's trick..." He muttered to himself...

...Before a heatless explosion occurs all over the Commando Helicopter, and threw him off, causing him to land face-first into the desert sand. His weapon lands within arms reach from him, having been launched out by the same set of explosions. The Commando Helicopter is unscathed, though its autopilot is apparently smart enough to notice when the sole occupant of the aircraft is no longer onboard, and landed smoothly on the ground.

Vulcan Raven, still lying face-first on the desert sands, raised his left hand and pointed the index finger. "Yeah, thanks for standing still, mate..." He chided himself sarcastically before he dropped his left hand and going out cold.

...

"Well, that was rather anti-climatic..." Reimu hung a lamp as she saw her paper charms blasting Vulcan Raven out cold from a distance.

The transport truck went back to its original speed once the chase has ended.

"But sometimes it's better to be boring than exciting..." Nitori tells the red-white shrine maiden.

At the mention of the word "boring", the shrine maiden and the Kappa engineer both turned toward Koka Henko.

The Kishin saw the girls staring at him with the corner of his eye. "Um... I know what you're talking about. If boredom can be measured on a scale, I say that the battle with that guy just now is less than 1% worth boredom, the lowest boredom count I've ever have in my life..."

It is then that the trio noticed that the ride has became a bit bumpier.

"I guess we've just left the desert and are entering someplace not as dry." Nitori comments.

Looking around, it appears that they are no longer driving on dry desert sand. The ground is now slightly wet and has small patches of grass around. The transport truck also appears to be descending down a gorge, where most of the sunlight is blocked out by the cliff walls and towering natural stone pillars.

"Finally, someplace that doesn't threaten to turn us into dried corpses." Reimu cheered at the surroundings.

Koka kindly interrupted the girls. "Um... Good new, I guess? We're not too far away from where I parked my plane. I say about another one and a half hour..."

...

From a bit of distance away, a lone STI SUV parked itself under a tree, wherein it observed the Daughters Of Liberty in secrecy.

The same SUV is later joined by two identical ones.

The drivers all opened the driver's side windows to talk to each other about their objectives.

"Orders from HQ, mates. If the Lebowian Army doesn't stop those wankers, we have to before they reach Damon Airfield."

"Bloody hell, we must not fail! Like our buddies at the Asahinese facility said, the CEO ain't gonna tolerate failure in this mission!"

"Having found out which path they will be taking, HQ suggests that we wait for the Daughters at the other end of the gorge, then we give them a g'day, Lebow style..."

After a through discussion, the drivers shut their windows, and drove off, going around the gorge instead of into it.

The STI SUVs were last seen going _right through_ a wall of rock, like the rock wall isn't even there.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterwords<span>**

This is the consequences of being addicted to TVTropes. Gyah! Better work up my schedule again...

Know why I put few realistic elements into the books when I stated to make most things realistic? Well, it turns out that being too realistic isn't very good for the storyline, and so that's why there are Acceptable Breaks From Reality.

Shout-out index:

This chapter has a lot of _Team Fortress 2 _references. I challenge you to go count them all. "What was that? Sandvich? FIND THEM ALL? Good idea!" ~Heavy Weapons Guy.

"Kill me..." "Later..." - Especially to _Meet The Medic_.

"Quake Sign: Rocket Jump" - A double meaning to this Spell Card of Koka's. The popular Rocket Jump move originated from _Quake Arena_. Hence the reference.

That is all. _"G'bye, mate..."_


End file.
